The Merman in the Tub
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Pit finds Dark Pit, an injured merman washed up on shore and takes him home to care for his injuries. When Dark Pit wakes up, he's mean, aggressive, distrustful and hateful towards the human that saved his life. Pit does everything he can to show Dark Pit that he's a human to be trusted but there's something preventing the merman from doing it. Contains: Pitcest
1. Chapter 1

Pit walked alongside the cool beach. It was a warm day with a gentle breeze blowing from the ocean. Pit was wearing a white tank top with sea blue swimming trunks. He held his sandals in his hands and enjoyed the feeling of sand between his toes. He gazed at the sun that was beginning to set over the large vast of water. The sky was already turning its colors into a warm pink, orange and purple. Pit smiled and sighed at the sight. He loved living in a town near the ocean. During his stressful days, he came to the beach and relaxed. And like most Sundays, like today, after he'd voluntarily clean the beach, he'd take a long walk to admire it in its glory state again.

He didn't realize it but the sun was half way setting and the cool night breeze was settling in. It was getting late and he needed to get home. He walked towards the pier but stopped suddenly when he heard something. He glanced down underneath the pier. He didn't see anything but some of the grass that managed to grow through the sand or the pillars that kept the pier up. He shrugged to himself and continued walking. Again he stopped but this time he saw something through the many pillars. He trotted down the slope, tripping a few times as his foot sank in the sand and reached the smoothest part of the beach, next to the tide. He walked underneath the pier, looking for whatever he saw through the pillars. When he was directly underneath the pier, he saw it. It was an unconscious young boy, around his age, with half his body in the water. Pit ran straight for the boy and knelt down beside him. He couldn't see too well from the lack of light under the pier but from what he did see, the boy was badly injured. He had cuts and bruises along his upper body. He brushed the boy's dark hair out of his face and revealed more injures.

"He's hurt badly." Pit said to himself. He glanced around and found no one nearby. He glanced down at the unconscious form and bit his lip. "I can't leave him here. I have to get him some help."

The young man crouched and slipped his hands underneath the boy's form and slipped his hands underneath him and scooped him up in his arms. He grunted and but his lip as he heaved. He hadn't expected the guy to weigh so much. He was pretty lean from what he saw. He looked down at the boy unconscious in his arms. His blue eyes trailed along his form then widened when he saw his lower half.

"Oh my gosh! You-you're a mermaid?" He gasped and took in the fish tail outline. He blinked in disbelief. "I didn't…mermaids don't…exist?"

The merman groaned but didn't awaken.

Pit shook his head in attempt to clear his thoughts and said, "Real or not, you need help."

The human boy hiked up the sandy slope again with the mythical creature in his arms. When he reached the top, he scoped out the area, looking for anyone in sight. Luckily, everyone had gone home which gave him the perfect advantage to get to his car without being seen. He placed the unconscious boy in the backseat of his old beat up car. He retrieved the towel from the floor then ran all the way back down to the ocean to soak it with the water. He ran back up and draped the towel over the merman then hopped in the car. He looked back behind his seat at the merman, still breathing then started the car and drove home.

By the time he reached his sad excuse for a house, it was night. He quickly parked his car in the driveway then reached for the merman and ran him inside the house. He headed straight for the bathroom. Once he entered, he carefully placed the creature on the floor and started filling up the tub. He turned for the cabinet and retrieved his first aid kit, then made for the merman. He knelt beside him and finally was able to see what the creature looked like. His skin was a brown sugar color, with little brown freckles speckled over his body. His hair was so black it was like old fashioned writing ink dripped on his head, like rain, and his untamable hair soaked it in. Now, his tail was unusual. He heard from many differed legends that merfolk had colored tails that were so shiny, it was like they had rare gems as scales, giving them the illusion that their tails were made of jewels. This merman, however, had no such tail. His was black, not as black as his hair but with more of a blue shade to it, almost like the night sky absorbed itself into his tail. It was beautiful, honestly. He didn't have any gem-like shine to it, instead he had more of a starry night shimmer. Finally, his fin was a darker amethyst purple with the rock's shine to it and a strip of gold on the outline of his tail, that left little gold flicks sparking along it. He was truly beautiful, as merfolk were told to be.

"Wow, you're breathtaking." Pit said to the unconscious creature. He smiled softly and continued to gaze at him until he saw a chunk of flesh missing from his tail and remembered his state.

He gasped and instantly got to work. He removed his white tee then began cutting it up into strips. He wrapped the biggest part around the exposed flesh and tightened to stop the bleeding. He opened the kid and pulled out Bactine and cotton balls. He squirted the medicine on the ball then delicately dabbed it on his injuries. He heard soft hissing from the sleeping creature but nothing more. He continued to treat each injury, placing the medicined ball over the wounds, disinfecting and cleaning them. The wounds that needed to be tied; he used the strips of his shirt. He bandaged all wounds then turned off the water. He knelt back down and brushed the black hair out of the merman's face. He dabbed another cotton ball carefully on a cut across his cheek. Pit watched the pain appear on the creature's face before it relaxed and whispered a soft apology. When the injury was treated, Pit couldn't help but gaze at the unconscious beauty. His thumb gently caressed the dry skin, carefully avoiding the bruises and cuts that still plagued his skin. He brushed his thumb along the merman's chapped bottom lip and had an urge to kiss it.

He managed to snap himself out of his admiration and slipped his arms underneath the merman, then scooped him up. He brought him to the tub then carefully placed him in the lukewarm water. The merman stirred and hissed at the water's contact but after a minute, relaxed and his breathing deepened. Pit smiled and gently brushed the black hair out of the sleeping face. Pit tilted his head to the side and his smile deepened.

"Don't worry, guy. I'll take care of you too." He whispered softly to the unconscious sea creature.

He stood up and walked out of the bathroom, only taking a single glance back.

* * *

It was two days later when the merman finally opened his eyes. He found himself slowly swimming towards the light of consciousness. When he broke free from it, his eyelids fluttered opened, not registering what they were seeing. He closed them again and let his breathing slowly pick up.

 _Where am I?_ He asked himself. He took a deep breath, realizing he was inhaling air and not water.

His eyes snapped open then quickly shut them, due to the harshness of the light. He blinked several times until his eyes adjusted to the unnatural brightness. When his vision adjusted, he took in his surrounding location. It was a human place, he knew that; he'd seen human places much like the one he was in, through garbage referred from the humans as "magazines". He always found them in the ocean and while he hated them for cluttering the ocean, he couldn't help but be curious at some of the things humans owned. Thankfully, he was one of the few merfolk that could read human writings. So, he knew he was in a bathroom. A very poor looking one, compared to the ones he'd seen in the magazines but one nonetheless.

He sat up and hissed when the pain awakened throughout his body. He felt everything sting like a million sea urchins piercing into his skin. He gritted his teeth and froze until the pain subsided. He slowly relaxed into a new position before he noticed that not only was he sitting in pink water but different areas on his body had been wrapped with some sort of fabric. He cautiously reached over and touched the big one wrapped around his tail. He hissed again and bit his lip to keep the scream from escaping his throat. He held perfectly still until, once again, it subsided before he attempted to move again.

The merman froze when he heard movement inside the human home.

So, his captor had returned and was now going to dissect for science or sell him to those water jails and force him to perform tricks, was he? Not a chance. The merman might be injured but he wouldn't go down without a fight. He wasn't-

"Oh! You're awake!" An unexpectedly cheerful voice said outside the door.

The merman glanced over and saw the face of his captor. He wasn't at all what he'd expected. He was expecting a greasy man with disgustingly long hair that was about as slimy as sea snail sludge. He expected him to have missing jagged teeth sticking out of his mouth. He expected a bulky figure with a missing hand, leg or eye with scars all over his body with a deep threatening voice. What he didn't expect was a boy. A boy with light pink skin, round face, piercing blue eyes, untamable brown hair and a friendly face with a slightly high pitched voice. He looked like a human version of the merman himself! He hadn't expected that at all.

"Whoa! You have red eyes! That's really cool! I didn't expect you to have red eyes. I thought maybe yellow or some bizarre color or something." The human boy said cheerfully.

The merman scowled at how annoyingly cheerful the human was. The boy seemed to ignore it. He walked into the room, giving the merman a better view of his body. Lean with some muscles in his arms and not too tall from other humans he'd seen before.

The human happily trotted to the sea creature's side then knelt down and smiled brightly. "How're you feeling?"

The merman just looked at him.

The boy gasped. "Oh! Maybe you don't understand me?"

The merman continued to stare.

The human's smile fell slightly. He bit his lip then his eyes widened in realization. "Maybe you don't understand me?" He smiled then brought his hands to his chest and began speaking slowly, " . . .you."

"Talking slower doesn't help me understand you if I don't speak the same language. It just makes you look like an idiot." The merman scolded.

Pit blinked in surprise. He didn't even care that he'd been called an idiot. He hadn't expected the mythical creature to speak, let alone in perfect English. So he was thrilled to bits to say the least. "You do understand me! And you speak perfect English!"

The merman rolled his eyes and slowly crossed his arms, hiding the pain from his face.

Pit was oblivious to the annoyed merman and giggled. "I'm so glad! I have so many questions to ask you! I thought you guys were all mythical majestic sea creatures that lived in fairytales but boy was I wrong! You're a real mermaid-er, merman! It's just, wow! You-"

"Shut up! You talk too much!" The merman snapped.

Pit blinked, again, in shock. "Oh, sorry." He brought his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it, awkwardly. He looked back at the creature mean mugging him. He hadn't expected the merman to be so mean. He thought he'd be nice or frightened or even thankful for rescuing him. He received none of those.

"Well, uh, can I ask what your name is?" Pit asked, looking back at the sea creature through his lashes.

Said sea creature blinked at him. His harsh face relaxed only briefly, almost like he hadn't at all. His cheeks warmed up and started to redden from some unknown feeling. He felt his heart flutter which caused his tail to twirl. He grimaced and looked away, angry at the strange feeling this human caused him to feel.

"No." He replied.

Pit sighed sadly. "Why not?"

"I don't have a name." The merman answered after several silent moments of mentally debating answering.

Pit tilted his head. "Mermaids don't have names? Why not?"

The merman shrugged.

"How do you guys, y'know, know who you're talking to? Do you guys call each other by your tails or something?"

The creature growled in annoyance. "We just do."

Pit nodded, deciding not to address it furthermore since it seemed to be annoying the creature.

"Well, can I give you a name? It'll be easier to call you something other than 'merman'."

The merman looked back at him with a confused expression. It hadn't occurred to him that a name could be given to him. No merfolk had a name, so he never considered it. "That is a strange idea. Just how long do you plan on keeping me hostage to want to give me a name?"

"Hostage?" Pit gasped in disbelief. "You think I'm holding you hostage?"

"Aren't you? Why else would you be keeping me here?" He narrowed his eyes in accusation. "You plan to sell me for money? I know you humans love that stuff. How about eat me? Cut me and boil me up then devour me?"

Pit looked at him with a mix disgust and confusion. "I'm not going to sell or eat you."

"Then what other purpose do you have for keeping me in this bathtub?"

Pit smiled sweetly and leaned closer to the merman. "I want to help you. You were really hurt a couple days ago. So, I brought you back here and patched you up."

The merman raised a brow. "That's it? You brought me here to…take care of me?"

Pit nodded. "Yeah! It's what I do for a living. I take care of sea creatures at the aquarium."

He flashed the human a look. "What's that?"

"You know what a bathtub is but you don't know what an aquarium is?" Pit chuckled.

The sea creature glowered.

Pit laughed again. "It's a place people go to look at fish and other sea creatures in big display tanks."

"The sea jails! So, you capture sea creatures and put them in prisons and force them to perform for your entertainment?"

"What? No! Aquariums just show fish; we don't make them do any tricks." Pit narrowed his eyes and looked defensively. "And we don't capture any of our fish. They're all rescues!"

"Hah, yeah I bet. Is that what you plan to do with me? Put me in one of those prison tanks and reveal that merfolk exists?"

"Of course not!" Pit gasped, appalled by the sheer thought of it. "I would never do that! I just want to mend your injuries and take care of you."

The merman scoffed, not believing the words of this human which caused him to frown.

"Well, I guess I don't blame you for not believing me. I am a human that has probably caused you some harm in some way. If that's the case, then I'm sorry." The merman arched a brow. "I really don't mean you any harm. I really do just want to take care of you and be your friend. I hope you can see that soon." Pit smiled.

The merman shook his head but said nothing more. Pit sighed in defeat. His gaze turned to the tub water. It was pinkish red. Pit leaned forward and reached his arm in the water and pulled the plug. The merman's eyes widened when the water started draining.

"I knew it! You're trying to kill me!"

"I promise I'm not." The boy insisted. "The water is dirty and needs to be cleaned."

"Maybe you humans should do that to the ocean instead." He snapped.

"I do." Pit retorted. "Every Sunday I go clean up the beach. That's how I found you. I just finished cleaning up and I went for a walk when I found you under the pier."

The water completely drained. The merman was anxious about having no water. He felt vulnerable and exposed. His body started to tremble and he could feel his skin slowly drying out. Thankfully, the feeling faded when the boy turned the knob and water came out of the faucet. The merman's heart started beating again. He sighed in relief which caused a chuckle from the boy. The merman looked up at Pit and saw him smirking.

"Did you think I wouldn't refill it?" he laughed.

The sea creature glowered and turned away.

Pit chuckled again and returned his attention to the water. He made sure all the dirty water was washed away before he plugged up the tub. The water began filling up. Pit played with the knobs and tried to determine which temperature was most comfortable for the sea creature. He looked up at said creature, whom was entranced with the water comping out of the faucet.

"Does that feel okay?" He asked. "Or is it too hot?"

The merman seemed to snap out of it and looked away. "It's fine."

Pit smiled to himself and returned his gaze to the water.

The two said nothing as the water filled it. The only sounds were the low groans and whimpers of pain from the merman. Pit just gazed in wonder at the magnificent creature. He always believed the ocean held wondrous things. There were still so much humans didn't know that dwelled in it and here was proof; a mermaid (or merman in his case) was in his tub. The legendary aquatic creature with the upper body as a male or female and a fish tail. He always wondered, when staring at the ocean, if such creatures from fairytales could exist and they did. He wished he could ask all the questions, he and his younger sister had always wanted to know back when their parents would read to them. But he couldn't for one; his sister was gone and two; this merman seemed reluctant to tell him anything. In fact, this merman seemed to hate him. Pit should've expected it. The way he was short with him and blamed him for the ocean dying. The merman was right. It was humans that were killing it but Pit was doing all he could to help save it.

"There we are." Pit said when the water was practically covering the merman's person. He glanced at the creature whom was looking down at the water. "Are you hungry at all?" That started a wheel of questions. "Wait, what to mermaids eat? Do you guys eat fish or is that considered cannibalism to you? Maybe you eat kelp and seaweed? Or maybe-"

"Great white shark!" The merman snarled and threw his arms in the air, regretting it the moment the pain spiked through his body. He turned to Pit and glared. "Do you ever stop talking?!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Pit apologized. "I mean, it's not every day you have a merman in your tub. You can't really expect me not to ask questions. Don't you want to ask me questions too? Aren't you curious about being with a human?"

"No. I'm not. Humans do nothing but destroy the ocean. Why would I want to know anything about them?"

Pit sighed. "You know, not all humans are as bad as you're labeling us to be. Yeah, there _are_ humans out there ruining the ocean, along with the planet, but there are those like me that are trying to save it. I know you don't believe me but it's the honest-to-God truth."

The merman scoffed.

Pit rubbed the back of his neck and sighed in defeat. "I just want to know what you eat since I'm going to take care of you, that's all."

The merman looked away.

Pit said nothing more, realizing he wasn't going to get any information from the stubborn creature. He sighed sadly and got to his feet, then left the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later with a container filled with sushi and placed it on the edge of the tub, near the sea creature.

"Here is some sushi. I don't know what you eat so this is the best option. If you like fish, you can eat the fish and if you eat seaweed there's the wrapping."

The merman rolled his eyes. "If you have to know; Most merfolk don't eat fish but others, like me, do. And before you ask me-" he stopped Pit as he opened his mouth. "-it depends on the type of fish we are that determines it."

"What type of fish are you?"

The merman crossed his arms and looked away.

Pit sighed and glanced up at his watch. "Well, I have to get to work. I'll be back in a few hours. I'll see you later, Pittoo."

"Pittoo?" The merman shot him a confused look.

Pit nodded with a grin. "Well, I was going to call you 'Dark Pit' because you look like a darker version of me but then I thought of Pittoo."

"A darker version of you? Hah! You look like a lighter human version of _me_. And Dark Pit is better than that other horrific one!"

"I don't know~" Pit giggled. "I kinda like Pittoo~." He turned for the bathroom door and winked back. "Bye Pittoo~"

The merman, now named Dark Pit or "Pittoo" scoffed when he heard the human leave. He gazed at the strange food called "sushi" for a few moments before he decided against even trying it. It could be poisoned for all he knew. He let out a sigh that followed with a few whimpers of pain. That human was definitely different from the others but he couldn't -wouldn't- trust him. All humans were the same in the end. This one wasn't any different.


	2. Chapter 2

Pit walked down the busy hallways of Poseidon's Aquarium. It was a busy Wednesday afternoon; Three schools were there on a tour of the aquatic place. Pit smiled at the sight of the excited children, all pointing and aweing at all the wonderful exhibits. It made his heart flutter with happiness to see them enjoying the sight of just some of the amazing creatures. He wondered how they would react if they saw a real life merman. They would probably feel just as happy as he felt, knowing he had one at home (even if he wasn't the nicest one). But they would never know because he would never tell. The injured merman in his bathtub was his secret to keep to himself.

He glanced at his watch, seeing it was almost 1pm and knew it was time to go see his favorite sea creature, Blue the Beluga Whale. She had been the first rescued artic aquatic the aquarium had received, which brought a lot of attention. She was the sweetest thing in the whole aquarium and she loved Pit. Pit had been the one to care for her when she was injured and never stopped visiting her, even after she was healed. She refused to eat if Pit wasn't the one personally feeding her (otherwise whoever was feeing her on his day off had to facecall him so she could see him). She wouldn't let anyone give her her vaccinations unless it was him. They shared a connection that no one could ever understand. She really loved him and he loved her.

Pit was halfway out of the "Creatures of the Deep" section when he stopped suddenly. A huge mob of people blocked the way through as they looked at the newest attraction. It was one of those overhead exhibits like some aquariums had of sharks. This one however, didn't have sharks. Instead, it was occupied with a few fish and one single shark. It had been rescued in their very shore, a few months back. It was a frilled shark. It was a huge strange, almost alien-like shark, around 7ft in length. His head was broad and flattened with a short, rounded snout. The corners of his mouth were curved into a grin. His body was long and slender and giving him the serpent appearance. He was absolutely creepy and unnerving. However, the owner of Poseidon's Aquarium didn't think so. In fact, he named the creature Hebi which was Japanese for serpent. He thought a cute name would attract children. He didn't need a cute name to attract anyone. Once people saw the huge alien-like shark, they went crazy! Phones out, recording and taking pictures. They loved Hebi but they didn't know him like the employees did. Hebi had a tendency to just stare at the workers. No one knew why. He just stared directly at them and watched as they walked away. Sometimes, it would peep above water and watch the workers feed the other fish or mammals near the tank. They hated Hebi and so did Pit.

Pit took a deep breath and braced himself for the obstacle ahead. He wanted to get through the crowd as quick as possible before Hebi saw him. He entered the room and sashayed his way around the crowd. He let out "excuse mes" and apologizes as he tried to escape the packed room. He made it to the middle before he heard the crowd gasp in awe. He bit his lip and slowly looked up to find Hebi hovering above and looking directly at him. The boy's blue eyes widened and he quickly hurried through the crowd, trying not to accidentally shove them, but it was hard when he wanted to get out of there asap. Pit glanced over his shoulder and saw Hebi was following him. A little scream escaped his throat and he practically pushed out of the crowd towards the exit. He yelled his apologies to the ones he shoved but kept at it until he exited the room. No one really seemed to have noticed the shove. They were too enthralled with Hebi following him.

When Pit reached the end of the room, he caught his breath. He practically panted and leaned against the nearest wall. He was glad to be out of that claustrophobic room and away from the creepy shark. He wiped the sweat away from his forehead and accidentally looked back to find Hebi staring at him. He yelped when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He whirled around and let out a breath of relief when he saw his green haired manager, Palutena.

"Oh my gosh! You scared me, Palutena!" He gasped.

The manager smiled, "Sorry, Pit. Didn't mean to scare you." She glanced over him and saw Hebi's staring at them. "Though it looks like Hebi already did that."

Pit groaned. "He followed me again."

Palutena frowned and shook her head. "You're the only one he follows. It's strange. He just stares at everyone else but for some reason he pin-points you and follows you around." Her frown flipped back into a smile. "Maybe he likes you."

He shot her an appalled look. "Don't even joke about that, Palutena!"

"I'm sorry." She laughed. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

He sighed in bliss and wrapped his arms around her waist. He hugged her tightly and felt the fear wash away in it.

"Feel better?" She asked after a moment.

Pit nodded. "Yeah." He pulled away and smiled up at her. "Thanks Palutena."

"Sure thing."

The two walked out of the "Creatures of the Deep" section and into the "Artic" one. They weren't too far from each other, more like a gap away. Pit hated it because if he turned around, he could see Hebi's tank. He really hated that they decided to put his least favorite creature next to his favorite. Pit immediately ran up to the tank, like an excited kid, and smiled against the glass.

"Blueeeee~" He called out.

As if on cue, the beluga whale swam over to him. She happily clicked and swirled around in circles, almost like a dog.

"Hey girl." He smiled and waved.

She gave another click and waved back."

Pit turned to Palutena with a big grin. "Time to feed, Blue. Wanna to come?"

His manager nodded. "Sure, I've got time to spare. It's not like I'm gonna make it through that crowd anyways."

Together they walked to the "employee's only" door and entered. They walked in the big room, seeing the other sides of Blue's tank and headed for the stairs that lead to the top. Blue followed them as they climbed then poked her head out of water when they reached the door to the roof top. The two workers walked towards the shed that held all of Blue's fish. They opened it and walked to the freezer and filled two buckets worth of fish. The two walked towards Blue and sat down at the edge. Pit took off his sandals and dipped his feet in the water. Blue instantly licked them then nudged them with her head. Pit laughed and tapped on it back. Palutena sat beside him and handed Blue a fish. The whale refused to take it from her. Palutena laughed and handed the fish to Pit. When Pit had it, she opened her mouth to accept the fish. The two laughed at Blue's stubbornness and engaged into a soft conversation while Pit fed his whale.

During the feeding, Pit made the mistake of glancing over to the next tank. He tensed up immediately when he saw Hebi's head poking out of the water, starring at him. Palutena noticed his tension and glanced over and saw the reason.

"Yeesh, I hate that thing." She commented. "Hebi's as creepy that co-worker that tried to get my number."

"Hades?"

Palutena nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding." Pit laughed, humorlessly. He glanced over at Hebi and shuddered. "That thing actually gives me nightmares."

Palutena looked at him, concerned. "Really? It's not the one of the shark anymore?"

Pit shook his head. "No. I stopped having nightmares of that. Now it's of Hebi." He looked back at Blue and fed her the last of the fish. The whale ate them all but didn't leave. She stuck her tongue out and licked his feet again, causing him to chuckle. She then nudged his feet again and he returned it with a tap. "I was feeding Blue and out of nowhere Hebi jumps over his tank and into Blue's. He swam towards me and grabbed my ankle and pulled me into the water. He dragged me all the way down to the point of almost pitch blackness then bit my foot off. I screamed bloody murder and I can barely see my blood surrounding me as he took off my other foot. All I can remember thinking was that I was dying as he bit off my other limbs. The last thing I remember was looking up and seeing Hebi swimming down with his mouth wide open ready to swallow me whole and then…I wake up."

Palutena was silent as she listened to the dream. She didn't say anything when it was finished. She just looked down at the water with wide green eyes. "Whoa. That is creepy."

Pit nodded in agreement. "It's always the same. It's never different. I have it at least twice a month." He looked down at his reflection in the water. "You know they say if you have a dream more than once, it's going to come true."

"Pit," Palutena placed her hand on his tensed shoulder. "You're just being paranoid."

"No, I'm not! It's true! I looked it up!"

"Pit, listen to me. You're afraid the incident from last year could happen again. I promise you, that's not going to happen. You're not allowed near any of the dangerous exhibits. Nothing is going to grab you again. I promise. Hebi can't even jump across the gap to Blue's tank. She's safe and so are you."

Pit let out an uneasy sigh as Palutena wrapped her arms around him. He closed his eyes and relaxed against her embrace and the nudge on his feet.

* * *

It was dark in the bathroom where the merman still dwelled. It seemed like it had been dark for an eternity. He'd spent the day lying in the tub (not much he could do anyways) dozing on and off. There were a few times during the day where the water became completely cold and he couldn't stand it. Luckily, he remembered how the human emptied and refilled the tub and he repeated it. He had a little trouble adjusting the temperature. One minute the water was too hot and then it was too cold. He finally figured out that he needed to turn both knobs and adjust them slightly. Once the water was to his liking, he turned it off and went back to sleep.

Dark Pit sighed and opened his eyes when his stomach growled. He glanced over at the strange food the human gave him. He didn't touch it. It was strange looking. No way he could trust it especially with that foul odor. There was probably poison it. He didn't trust the human so he didn't eat it. Honestly, why would he? Humans did nothing but lie and destroy his home. The beautiful living coral reefs were now almost all dead, all because of a single human touch. Humans did nothing but destroy the ocean. He couldn't ever forgive them for what they did to him and he could never trust them again.

The merman groaned as he moved into a new position. He sat in the tub, with his tail over the tub. He hissed and winced at the pain. He closed his eyes and concentrated on a certain muscle in his tail. When he opened his eyes, some of his scales were glowing a light blue, providing the only light source. Dark Pit smiled to himself, happy to see his scales lit up. He brought his bruised hands to his tail and gently caressed the designs of his scales. He was happy to feel they had a little bit of their slime back. That was a good sign. He was definitely healing. The sooner he healed; the sooner he could attempt to escape. With that thought in mind, he decided he needed more rest. He closed his eyes again and dozed off.

The sound of something jingling outside snapped him awake. He looked at the door then back at his scales. He flicked at the muscle and watched his scales lose their light. The door opened and he heard the human return. The boy let out an "oof" as he ran into something. He placed the jingling sound on top of a table and then he heard something heavier land on the couch. A light in the living room flickered on and he saw the boy in a grey sweater with dark blue shorts and sandals. He practically ran to the bathroom. When he reached the doorway, he turned on the light, causing Dark Pit to hiss at the brightness.

"Hey Pittoo!" He greeted him with a big smile. "Oh, sorry about the light."

The merman growled at the name.

Pit walked into the bathroom and set two bags on the floor near the sink. "Sorry, I was gone for so long. I had school after work and then I made a few errands."

Dark Pit didn't care about the words being said. He was too focused on that strange smell coming off the boy. He smelled strange yet familiar.

"You smell weird." He retorted.

"Huh?" Pit looked down at his clothes. He pulled his sweater to his nose and inhaled. "I don't smell anything?" He looked towards the merman.

"You wouldn't be able to smell with that human nose."

"Well, what do I smell like?" Pit asked, tilting his head as he knelt down and began rummaging through the bags.

"You smell like a bunch of a fish but the strongest scent is a beluga whale." He answered.

Pit smiled. "That's Blue! Blue loves me."

Dark Pit huffed. He crossed his arms and looked at the human, disbelievingly. "Yeah right. Why would any sea creature love a human? You might believe it but she only wants the food you give her, like the prisoner she is."

Pit shook his head "No, Blue isn't like that. She's always happy to see me even after I feed her-wait," He tossed a glance the merman's way. "You know Blue is a she?"

Pittoo nodded. "Yeah, I can tell through the scent."

"Wow! That's incredible!"

"It would be to a human." Dark Pit scoffed.

Pit sighed and returned his gaze to the bags. "How're you feeling?"

Dark Pit didn't answer.

Pit finally retrieved what he was searching in the bag for. He stood up and walked over to the merman and observed the pink water. He knelt down and reached in the water and pulled the plug. They both watched the water drain. At first, Dark Pit wasn't too alarmed about the water draining. He knew the human would refill it. However, the boy didn't do it. Instead, he moved to sit on the edge of the tub. He leaned over to unwrap the bandage on the merman's tail but Pittoo flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Pit spoke softly.

Dark Pit narrowed his eyes.

"I just need to change your bandages or your injuries will get infected."

He continued to glower.

Pit rolled his eyes. "The sooner you let me, the sooner I'll leave you alone."

The merman huffed. He was right. He scowled and crossed his arms.

Pit took that as a yes and reached for the bandage again. He untied it and found it was stained with blood and pus. He leaned closer over to the wound to examined it. It looked a lot better than it did a few days ago. It was still deep and bled a little but it was slowly recovering. He reached over for the container and opened it then dipped his fingertips into the gel-like substance.

"What's that?" Dark Pit asked. He didn't want to ask. He didn't want the human to think he was interested. He just wanted to know what he was about to put on his tail.

"It's a medicine we use on our injured fish. It helps the injury heal and keeps it clean." Pit answered. He looked up at the merman and smiled at the question. He brought his gel-covered fingers to the wound. "This might sting a bit."

He dabbed the gel on the exposed flesh. Dark Pit accidentally hissed at the pain. His face was disgruntled with agony. It was an icy hot feeling at first but then it faded into a cool minty feeling. Again, he let a reaction noise slip from his throat and sighed in relief. To his dismay, the human was smiling at him.

"Feels better, huh?"

Dark Pit snorted and turned away.

Pit kept the smile to himself and continued dabbing the gel over the wound.

"What about the water?" Dark Pit blurted.

"It won't wash off. It'll slowly dissolve over time. By tomorrow afternoon, I'll have to coat it again. This stuff should help your injuries heal faster."

"Good."

"So, how'd you get them?" Pit asked, hopping maybe the merman would answer.

But to his disappointment, the merman didn't. "Why would I tell you, _human_?"

Pit sighed.

Once again, the two fell silent. Pit focused on removing all the bandages then coating each injury with the goo. Dark Pit watched him be ever so gentle to each wound, like he was a fragile being. He scoffed. He was hardly fragile! But…the injuries did hurt really badly. When he'd flinch or accidentally whine, the human would look up at him with those huge ocean blue eyes and smile in sympathy as he apologized. Dark Pit was awestruck. He could see the beautiful coral reefs, alive and happy, shining brightly as the sun shone from above. He could see the shimmers of waves, crashing down against the sand. They were almost like if the ocean herself was a gem, they'd be those eyes. They were gorgeous and he hated to admit it.

Suddenly, the human was getting too close to his face. Dark Pit snarled and scooted away from the boy.

"What're you doing?" he snapped.

Pit stared at him in shock. He acted like he was about to gut him. "I have to get the injuries on your face."

He moved his hand to apply the gel but again the merman snarled and backed away. "Don't touch me!"

"Pittoo, this will really help. I just need to-"

"Don't call me that! And don't touch me! Your human touch will probably make it worse!"

Pit frowned and pulled away. He wasn't going to fight the merman. He was just too tired from work, school and the errands. He screwed the lid back on the container then turned the water on and let it fill the tub. He plugged it up then walked to the sink to put the medicine in the cabinet.

Dark Pit watched in shock when the human cleaned up without so much as a word. He didn't ask any more questions. He didn't talk to him or even look at him while he cleaned. The merman found that surprising but mentally smiled in triumphant. He won.

Pit turned around and found the sushi container on the ground, untouched. He sighed tiredly and glanced over to the merman with tired eyes.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you didn't eat any of the sushi." Pit said, sadly. He let out a heavy sigh. "You have to eat something or you won't recover. You need your strength."

"I'm not going to eat your weird human food."

"Will you eat something fresh from the ocean?" Pit asked with a tired smirk.

Dark Pit looked at him suspiciously.

Pit reached into the other plastic bag and retrieved another bag with a freshly caught striped bass. He smiled at the expression on Pittoo's face. His red eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"Would you eat this if I gave it to you?"

Pittoo pulled his gaze off the fish and looked at the human. He narrowed his eyes skeptically but when the boy pulled the fish out, his eyes lit up again. He could smell the familiar salty scent of his underwater home. No one could fake that scent. It really came from the ocean. He looked suspiciously at the boy.

"Only because I can smell the ocean from it."

Pit sighed in relief. He smiled and walked towards the merman and handed him the bag and turned off the water.

Dark Pit didn't immediately eat the fish once in his grasp. It was hard to resist it though. It smelled so good. He could practically taste the soft meat. His tail whipped around in anticipation. His fingers flickered against the fish in his grasp. But he wouldn't eat it. He wouldn't give the human that satisfaction. He already accepted it which was bad enough.

Pit yawned and looked at the merman. He rubbed his tired eyes then knelt down to the last bag on the ground and pulled out a couple of magazines. He walked over to Pittoo and placed them on the edge of the tub. The merman glanced from them to the human with an almost questioning look.

"I figured you'd be bored, stuck in a tub all day with nothing to do. So, I bought these for you. I don't know if you can read but you can always look at the pictures." He shrugged. He went back to the sink and scooped up the bags. He walked to the door then looked back at the merman. "I need to get out of these clothes and get going on my homework." He brought his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it. His cheeks started to redden and he looked back at the merman. "I really need a shower and this is the only bathroom in the house. I mean, it's not like you'd see me naked or anything!" His face flushed more.

The merman just looked at him. "Why're you asking me?"

Pit shrugged, sheepishly. "Well, you're kinda staying here. I'd feel rude just barging in and out all the time.

Dark Pit looked at him dumbfounded. "You feel rude coming in and out of your bathroom? You're a strange human."

Pit shrugged.

"I really don't care." Dark Pit replied.

Pit nodded and left without another word. Dark Pit watched him go for a moment, not understanding why he would be red in the face. He shrugged it off and looked down at the fish in his hand. He threw the bag off the fish and took a big bite out of the fish. He couldn't help the moan that escaped from his throat. The fish was so sweet and so soft. His body trembled in delight as he took another bite. He bit into it, almost desperately, scarfing it down, not bothering to pick out the bones. He didn't care. He was used to eating them. He felt his teeth begin to sharpen as he devoured the fish. The predator in him was starting to show. He fangs started growing more with each bite he took. Everything in him froze when he heard a chuckle. He snapped towards the door and saw the human peeking in with a smile on his face.

"I knew you were hungry." He retorted.

Dark Pit just stared at him. He made sure to keep his fangs inside the fish. He didn't want the human to see (not that he cared if he saw). If he did, he'd probably ask a million questions and the human had been less annoying tonight.

Pit smiled and entered the bathroom in his boxers with a towel in his arms.

Dark Pit's eyes widened as he watched the human walk towards the shower next to the tub. The human was more muscular than he thought he was. He knew he had strong arms but seeing his thighs and more importantly, his abs, made him realize just how strong. Every muscle was defined in perfect definition.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the human's figure. He'd seen plenty of half-naked (even some naked) humans before, ones stronger than the next but never had he felt like this before. The inside of his stomach was fluttering. His nerves were tingling. His heart was beating wildly against his chest, like he just raced through a current. When the human looked over at him with those blue eyes framed with thick eyelashes, his plump lips and scarlet cheeks; Dark Pit couldn't help but tremble at that gaze. The human was absolutely breathtaking. With those looks, he could easily pass as a merman. Wait! What was he thinking? A human beautiful enough to be considered a merman? No way! There was no way he was attracted to this _human male_! Especially not one with…wait. On the right side of the boy's body was a large shark bite.

Pit glanced over and saw the merman staring at his scar. He suddenly felt self-conscious and held the towel over it. He bit his lip then quickly opened the door to the shower and got in. Once inside, he let out a breath of relief, being out of the merman's sight. He hung the towel over the shower door then slipped out of his boxers and tossed them over the door, hearing them land in the laundry basket. He smiled and reached over to the knob and twisted it. Immediately, the water spat out cold water which caused him to yelp. He leaned his back against the wall, getting away from the cold water but kept a hand out to test the temperature. After about 5 minutes of cold and lukewarm water, it heated up to the temperature of his liking. He sighed happily and stepped into the hot water. He moaned in delight and lifted his chin up to have the water grace his face. His untamable hair was instantly soaked and flopped down, making it appear longer than it was. He turned around and let the water soak his back. He stood there for several minutes, letting the hot water release the stress built up in his muscles. He felt like all his day's troubles and worries wash off like thick mud. He moaned again and wondered how something so simple as a shower could make you feel so refreshed. He finally decided he needed to wash his hair. He used ocean smelling shampoo and conditioner then reached for the body wash and loofa. He scrubbed himself clean of all the fish smell from the aquarium. He paused when he was about to scrub his right side. The scar from the shark attack was still there, haunting him like it always did when he was naked. He brought his pruned fingertips to it and trailed along the scar. He thought back to his conversation earlier with Palutena. He wished he could just forget. He wished he could go back in time and stop himself from his slip up before his world turned upside down. He just wanted things back to normal like they'd been a year ago. Tears started to form from his eyes and he was grateful that the water was so loud. He didn't want the merman next to him to hear him crying. Of course, the merman wouldn't care if he was. He didn't care about anything other than himself. Pit didn't know why this merman hated him so. Maybe things just weren't meant to work out right for him.

 _You can't think like that, Pit._ He thought to himself. _Palutena always says that things get better. I may not be able to see right now but things will turn around. There's always a silver lining. I just have to look for it._

* * *

Dark Pit watched the human hop in the shower then saw the boy's boxers flung across the room to land in a basket full of clothes. His eyes widened and he realized the human was naked. He heard the sound of the shower turn on and then a yelp. It sounded like the boy went under the water but it wasn't the temperature he wanted. That meant the boy was naked AND wet. The merman's face was hot and tingly like the rest of his lower body. He glanced down and saw, to his horror, his dick coming out of his genital slit. He groaned. This was ridiculous! First, he thought the human was attractive enough to be a merman; now he was attractive enough to want to mate with him! That was absurd! Not only was he a human but he was a _male human_! This couldn't be right! His body was really messed up from the incident. Yeah, that was it. Or maybe it was because it was mating season? His body was all confused from being deprived. Yeah, that was it…but that made him sound desperate. He groaned at the same time as the human moaned. That didn't help at all. It made his erection pop out even more. He groaned again and tried to think of a way to get rid of it. He remembered the knobs on the tub. He placed his meal on top of the magazines and grinned with his sharp fangs. He scooted towards the faucet, ignoring the pain sparking through his body and turned on the cold water over his erection.

It didn't take long before his erection was back in place. The merman glowered at the slit, thinking of how that thing betrayed him again and repositioned himself. He reached for the fish and returned gobbling it down. Once again, he stopped when he heard a strange sound. He didn't know what it was but it sounded like short pained breaths coming from the shower. Was the human making it? Probably. He didn't know what the sound was but for some reason, it made him feel strange. He didn't know what the feeling was but it made him want to know if the human was alright.

 _Why the hell fish am I feeling like this towards a human? Why am I feeling any of this today? Humans are unworthy of any feelings except hatred from merfolk!_ He snapped at himself.

Minutes passed, and his fish was completely eaten. The human finally got out of the shower and when he did, he had the towel wrapped around his waist, hiding the scar. He glanced over at the merman only once before he exited out of the bathroom. When he returned, he had a shirt on and pajama pants. He met the merman's gaze and rubbed his tired eyes.

"I need to make dinner and get going on my homework, so I'll be in the living room if you need me for anything." His voice sounded different. It was deeper yet quieter than it usually was.

Dark Pit said nothing. He just watched the human turn and leave. He still had that strange feeling from earlier when he heard those sounds and wondered why he had them and why the human was the cause of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

The merman woke up to the smell of the ocean. He opened his eyes, hoping to find himself back home but instead he found he was back in the human's bathroom. So, what was the source of the smell then? He glanced to his side and found a plate with a large stripped bass on it. Dark Pit leaned over to peep out the door. The human was sitting on the couch with tons of books and papers surrounding him. He was drinking out of a mug and reading one of the books. He let out a sigh then rubbed his eyes. He checked his wrist and sighed again. He cleaned up the papers off his lap and around himself. He got up off the couch and walked towards the bathroom, to find the merman awake.

He smiled sweetly at him and said, "Good afternoon, Pittoo! How'd you sleep?"

Dark Pit didn't answer.

"I caught you another fish this morning." He yawned and stretched up to the ceiling. His shirt lifted a tad, revealing his happy trail.

The merman ogled the exposed flesh. He felt a twitch from the inside of his genital slit. He growled to himself. Again, his body was reacting to the human!? Why?

"I needed a break from my homework. I've been doing it all week and I'm not even half way finished." Pit continued. "I sure hit the jackpot this morning! Plenty of fish for you to eat. Hey! That reminds me!" He glanced down at the merman, whom was glaring at him. "Are you friends with any fish? I'd feel bad if I'd accidentally caught one."

Dark Pit looked at him, dumbfounded. This human was the strangest one he'd ever encountered. He wasn't going to answer but when he talked to the boy, it distracted him from his lower problems. So, he had no choice but to engage in conversation with him.

"No. None of the fish are my friends."

"Oh, phew." Pit let out a breath. "That's good. That'd be bad if I accidentally caught one." Pit's smile faded and he looked at Pittoo with a sincere expression. "Do you have any friends?"

Dark Pit scoffed. He crossed his arms and looked away. His eyes glanced down at the slit and saw the tip wanting to poke out. He growled. "I don't need friends."

Pit glanced sideways also. "That's sad to hear."

Dark Pit flashed his gaze towards the boy. "I said I didn't need friends not that I couldn't get any."

Pit looked back at him through his peripheral vision. "Well, if you treat them the way you treat me-"

"-I treat everyone the same!" The merman snarled. "But I hate humans the most, so I treat them the way they deserved to be treated!"

Pit was silent as he absorbed the words. He looked back at Pittoo. "I think that's sad."

"Pft, I don't."

"You've never had a friend, have you?" Pit asked softly.

"I've had friends." He snapped. "They served no purpose to me so I got rid of them."

Pit shook his head. "You poor guy. All alone in the giant ocean without any friends. That's awful lonely."

"I like being alone. Friends are useless. What purpose do they serve?"

"They're there to make you feel better when you're down. They're make you happy and laugh. They're always there for you when you need them." Pit answered softly, almost lost in thought. "I don't know where I'd be without mine." A small smile formed from his lips then looked towards Pittoo. "I hope we can be friends one day."

Dark Pit laughed. "I'd never be friends with a human like you."

Pit's smile grew and he looked at the merman, cheerfully. "I guess I gotta work harder then." He chuckled when the sea creature rolled his eyes. He glanced at his watch and saw the time. "I gotta get going to work." He glanced back up at Pittoo. "Do you mind if I quickly put your medicine on?"

Dark Pit groaned. He glanced down and saw his erection was gone. "If it gets you away from me faster."

Pit chuckled and went to the cabinet to retrieve the medicine. He returned to the merman and quickly applied the goop. Dark Pit hissed, unwillingly, as the medicine was coated on. Pit apologized again every time he hurt the sea creature. It still baffled Dark Pit that the boy continued to apologize for causing him pain. What a strange human.

When Pit finished, he glanced at his watch and gasped.

"I'm running late! Sorry, Pittoo, I gotta go." He ran out the bathroom, grabbed his uniform and backpack. He threw open the door and waved goodbye to the sea creature then left.

Dark Pit groaned and shook his head. He reached for his fish and devoured it in peace.

* * *

It was a busy day for Pit. An accident happened in one of the exhibits; One of the tanks sprang a leak in the tuna tank. Pit and the other workers had to move the tuna to another tank. One of the workers took over his shift with the tuna so he could be excused to feed Blue. The other fish were being taken care of by Palutena but everyone knew Blue only ate from Pit. He was happy to see her (and her to him) but he couldn't stay as long as he usually did. His instructions were to feed Blue and return.

By the time Pit's shift ended, the leak was worse. The tank was going to have to be emptied and fixed before the tuna could return. He quickly changed clothes, said goodbye to Palutena and left for school. Thankfully, he made it just before the professor arrived. He took his seat in the back, away from the other students (he's been asked to sit away from them because he reeked of fish) and took out his notebook. He flipped through the pages until he found a blank one and readied himself for the lesson. However, the teacher was running late, so he ended up doodling in his notebook. At first they were just doodles of faces and fish but then he started sketching out lines and shapes which he started to define and detail them into a figure. He didn't realize it until his teacher walked in and snapped him out of the zone, that he'd drawn Dark Pit. He'd drawn the merman in the ocean, surrounded by a bunch of smiling fish faces. He felt himself blush at this realization and flipped the paper to begin taking notes.

Pit was glad today wasn't a hard class like chemistry or calculus. He hated those classes and frankly, he wasn't good at them. He'd been trying his honest-to-God best but he just wasn't smart enough. He wouldn't give up though. He had to pass his classes if he wanted to become a marine biologist. Thankfully, today was marine ecology. It was an easy class and he actually got to learn what he was in college for. He loved the aquatic life. He was inspired by it and really, he'd been raised by it. His family used to own a house by the sea. Every day Pit and his sister would run to their private beach and swim in the ocean. They'd walk around the beach and help washed up creatures and take injured the ones home to care for until they were healed. His family had always dreamed of one day saving the ocean and that was why Pit wanted to be a marine biologist. Not just because of his family's dream but because it was his own too.

Pit was paying attention to the lesson (like he always did) when his teacher started talking about the difference between freshwater and saltwater fish. He realized halfway through the lecture that he'd never put salt in the bathtub for Pittoo. He was a _sea_ creature and he'd forgotten to add salt! Pit quickly gathered his belongings and stuffed them in his backpack. He was glad he sat in the back; he didn't have to disturb anyone in the middle of the lecture. He just got up from his seat and bolted out the door. He ran for his car then raced home.

When he got home, he flung open the door and ran straight for the bathroom.

"Pittoo!" He blurted.

The merman had been sleeping so Pit's intrusion startled him awake.

"What the-? What?" He looked around the room then found Pit and snarled. Pit ran to the tub and knelt down then grabbed his arm and examined it. "Hey! What're you doing?!"

Pit checked all over then held his hand tightly in his and looked at him with worried eyes. "Are you okay? Do you feel weak?"

"What the scallop is wrong with you?" Dark Pit snapped.

"Pittoo, is the water killing you?"

Dark Pit stared at him dumbfounded. He wanted to snap and scowl at the boy but seeing the worry shimmering in those jeweled eyes prevented him from doing so. He'd never seen that amount of concern for his wellbeing before.

"What in the ocean's name are you talking about?"

Pit's gaze dropped for a moment before they returned to the confused red ones. "I learned today in class that fish from the ocean can die in freshwater. I remembered that I never put salt in the water. I ran out of class and rushed home to make sure you're okay. Please, Pittoo, are you okay? Is the water killing you?" Pit couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around the merman and hugged him tight. "I don't want you to die!"

Dark Pit was stunned and frankly, perplexed. He had no idea what the boy was doing. It was strange to say the least but it wasn't bad. It actually felt nice. He found himself extending his arms up to hug the human back when he realized what he was about to do. Hug a _human_? No way! He shoved the boy off him.

Pit tumbled onto the tile and looked up at the creature who was narrowing his eyes at him. "Don't do that again! I told you before not to touch me!"

"I'm sorry but I'm worried about you!"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "I would've been dead if I couldn't survive in freshwater!"

Pit's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

Dark Pit crossed his arms and swished his tail up against the side of the tub. "Merfolk can survive in both types of water. We're euryhaline fish."

"Eurahaline?"

Dark Pit groaned. "A merperson's fish type doesn't affect what water they can survive in."

"Oooh! That's really neat! I didn't know that." Pit smiled softly and got up off the ground. "I'm really glad you're okay. I was really worried about you."

"You're a strange human."

Pit chuckled and got to his feet. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced out the door. "I guess there's no point going back to school since it's halfway over." He sighed. "I guess I'll get going on my homework. I still have a lot left to do." The boy overlooked the merman. "Do you need anything?"

Dark Pit growled in annoyance and shifted his body away from the human.

Pit sighed. He collected his backpack off the ground and walked out of the bathroom. He stopped at the doorway only to take a single glance back at Pittoo then proceeded towards the living room.

The young boy spent the rest of his evening getting his assignments done. He managed to get a couple papers finished but he was still behind on his assignments. He was stuck on one particular one question from his marine ecology class. He wished he'd stayed in class longer to get the answers for the rest of his paper but he'd been too worried about Pittoo. He didn't regret his decision but how was he going to get the answers to his questions? He didn't have a computer or internet to look up the answers. He only had his phone but he was over his data. He then thought of something. He looked up from his paper towards the bathroom. Who better to get ocean questions than from a creature that _lived_ in it? With that thought, Pit got up from the couch and walked to the bathroom.

He stood at the doorway and gazed at the sea creature splashing around the water in the tub. A small smile appeared on his lips as he watched the merman. The boy couldn't help the breath that escaped his mouth as he watched the beautiful creature. His beautiful purple tailfin swaying back and forth along the side of the tub. His dark tail that glistened like the starry night. That gorgeous brown skin with freckles splattered about his upper body. His black fluffy hair that was the same length and untamable as his own. His favorite part of the merman had to be his eyes. They were such a gorgeous shade of ruby and the long cow-like lashes that framed them perfectly. It didn't matter to him how many times he came in here just to talk to the merman. He was breathtaking and he couldn't get over the fact that he was here in his tub.

"Hey, um, Pittoo?" His voice was low and full of admiration.

His voice startled the merman. Dark Pit stopped what he was doing immediately and looked at the human. He narrowed his eyes and growled. "What?"

"I was wondering if, well, maybe you could help me with my homework?"

Dark Pit laughed, humorlessly. "What makes you think I could-would- help you with your human assignments?"

Well, it's not about humans. It's about you." Dark Pit arched a brow. "Well, not mermen specifically. It's about the creatures in the ocean."

"Just cause I'm from the ocean doesn't mean I know about every fish. Besides, why would I help you?" It's probably a way for you to ruin the ocean more. Learning the ways to destroy the ocean!"

Pit sighed and rolled his eyes. "Pittoo, I'm not going to destroy the ocean. I've told you for the millionth time that I'm trying to help save it. That's why I'm studying to be a marine biologist. I want to help the ocean in every way I can."

Dark Pit huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't believe you. I will _never_ believe a human again." Dark Pit accidentally blurted.

"Again?" Pit tilted his head. "You mean you used to believe humans?"

"No!" Dark Pit snapped. "I never did!"

"But you said-"

"I hate all humans and always have! I will never trust a human! Haven't I made myself clear to you for 'the millionth time'? I hate you all and especially you!"

Pit looked at him, sadness and pain freshly ripe on his face. He was truly hurt by the words of the sea creature. He couldn't really mean what he said, could he? Could he really hate him when all he did was try to help him? The look on the merman's face was enough to answer his question. Hatred blazed in his red eyes, almost illuminating them. Pit frowned and cast his gaze to the tiles.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. I know you hate me because of what another human did to you. I'm sorry that your first impression of us corrupted you into thinking we're all horrible. I don't understand why my species does what they do and I'm sorry it clouded your judgement but I wish you wouldn't see me as one of them. You keep saying I'm a strange human but that's because you're not used to one being kind and helpful to you. I care about you, Pittoo. I would do anything to help you and that's what I'm doing. You think I've kidnapped or imprisoned you but I'm taking care of you. Your injuries were bad when I found you. You would've died without my help. I'm not saying all this to make myself seem like a hero or anything but I'm letting you know that I would do anything for you. Whether you hate me or not." He sighed. "I wish you would believe me but the only way I can show you is through my actions but it seems even that isn't enough proof."

The boy met the merman in his eyes. The hate died a bit but it was still there. Dark Pit scoffed and turned his back to the human.

"I'll leave you alone then. It seems like the only thing I can really do." Pit sighed and left without another word.

* * *

Pit didn't speak to Dark Pit for the rest of the night. Instead, he focused on getting his homework finished. He ended up having to move on to the next subject because he just couldn't figure out the answer. He only returned to the bathroom to relieve himself (thankfully the toilet had its own closed off section in the bathroom) or to give the merman his meal. He never once said anything, which the merman was delighted with.

The young boy stayed up past midnight, working on his papers. He reached his 24-hour mark and knew he just couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. They were strained and couldn't focus on any of the text. He finally managed to close his books and lock up the house before hitting the hay.

He woke up the next day around noon. He made a quick brunch then got back to work on his homework. Again, like the previous day, he said nothing to the merman except to apply the medicine. When he was done, he gave him food then left.

The merman was enjoying the silence. It was nice not having the boy constantly badgering him all the time. However, he couldn't help the strange feeling conjuring up inside of the pit of his stomach. It made him feel uncomfortable and regret what he'd said to the boy. Why did he feel this way? Especially towards this human? He'd never felt like this before. He didn't even know what this feeling was but it was almost eating him up inside and he didn't know how to handle it. He sometimes found himself glancing out the door, staring at the human and when he did, that feeling tripled to the point where he felt sick. Could it be that the boy was right when he said he was different? The reason he thought he was strange was because the boy cared for him?

 _No, don't believe him. You believed a human before and you know how that ended. You can't trust them._ Dark Pit reminded himself.

Sometime during the night, the merman was awoken to the sound of whimpering. He opened his eyes and sat up. He leaned forward and peeped out into the dark living room where the source was coming from. He couldn't see with his normal sight. He closed his eyes and when he reopened them, his red eyes were now a foggy white. The blinded darkness cleared and he was able to see everything. He found the sound was coming from the sleeping human on the couch. He should've known. Dark Pit rolled his eyes and lied back down. He closed them for a moment and nearly fell back asleep when the boy screamed. It startled the merman (he'd never admit) and looked back at the human.

"Someone please!" The boy cried out. He started thrashing around on the couch like he was fighting something. "Help me!" His whimpering increased and his thrashing became rapid. "Palutena! Help! He's got my leg! Blue!" Then the boy screeched, "Mom! Dad!"

He shot up from the couch and his eyes flew open. He started gasping for breath like his air supply was cut off. His body was trembling violently. He sounded like he was crying but water was leaking out of his eyes. Was that what happens when you cry out of water? It comes out of your eyes?

"No, not again." The boy wept.

He brought his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly then hid his face in them. His crying became louder.

"Why?" He sobbed. "Why do I keep having this dream? I thought I was done with this one. Why did it come back to haunt me?" His voice grew louder and angrier. "Why do I have to be reminded that they're dead?! I know that they are…and it's my fault."

He didn't say anything for a long time. He just held himself and cried. Dark Pit caught himself wondering what the human had meant by his fault? His parents' death? That would explain why the boy was on his own but how had it been his fault? Come to think of it, why did he care? This human had killed his own parents. He wasn't different from the others at all. He was just like the rest of them. But then, why was he crying so hard? Humans don't cry over things they did, so why was he?

The human finally settled down after what seemed to be an eternity. He sniffed and wiped his eyes and nose. He glanced towards the bathroom, looking directly at Pittoo. Dark Pit tensed at first but after a moment he realized the human couldn't see him in the pitch darkness.

"I hope I didn't wake up Pittoo." The boy said to himself, his voice cracked from the amount of crying he'd done.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes at the name.

Pit moved to the lamp near his head and attempted to switch it on but it wouldn't. He grabbed his phone, using the flashlight on it and attempted again. He examined the bulb and found it had burned out.

"I guess that explains why it's dark in here." He mumbled to himself. "The bulb burned out while I fell asleep doing my homework."

He got up off the couch and turned the living room light on.

Dark Pit winced at the harshness of the light in his current sight. He closed his eyes, switching back to normal vision, and lied back down in the tub, careful not to make a sound. He saw Pit approaching the bathroom and shut his eyes, feigning sleep.

Pit kept the bathroom light off but used his phone to flash over the merman. He sighed in relief and walked to the little room with the toilet and relieved himself. When he was finished, he walked to the sink and washed his hands then face. He looked up at his reflection and sighed sadly.

"I wish all of this past year had been a dream. I wish I could wake up from this and be back home with my parents and Lizzie."

Tears started spilling again and his chin began to quiver. He covered his eyes with his hands and wept silently. It took him a few minutes to calm himself down. When he uncovered his hands and glanced at his reflection, his eyes fell on the "sleeping" merman. A small smile came to his lips as he looked at the beautiful creature. Just the sight of him was enough to make his heart beat and the butterflies flutter in his stomach. Despite the words the creature had said to him yesterday, he couldn't help but feel happy when he glanced at Dark Pit.

"Even though you're mean to me, you're the only good thing that happened to me this year. Just looking at you is enough to make me smile and that's what I've been needing." Pit walked towards the sleeping creature and very gently, pressed his lips to his cheek. "Thank you."

He stood up and smiled at the merman. He returned to the sink to grab his phone then left the room and went to bed. Dark Pit's eyes snapped opened and he brought his hand to his cheek. An unknown tingly warmth pulsed through his being. He didn't know what to make of it but at the moment he didn't care. All he could do was watch him go with a soft expression.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. Holidays and all that**

* * *

The merman woke up the next day to find the human was, once again, awake and in the living room. Just like the previous days, he was surrounded by papers and books. It seemed to be all the boy ever did. The scene from last night replayed in his mind. He brought his hand to his cheek where the boy kissed it. His heart thumped and the warm tingling feeling returned. He didn't understand anything he was feeling right now. He still hated the human but the kiss almost peeled away a layer of guard he kept up. His cheek was burning and he wanted nothing more than to feel those lips again but this time on his own. He didn't understand it; He didn't understand that boy. He had thanked him for making him smile, despite how mean the merman had been to him. This boy was strange and unlike any other human he'd encountered.

 _It could still be an act but if it was he wouldn't have performed while I was asleep. Maybe he knew? No, he wouldn't have kissed me if he'd known-stop! Stop trying to defend him! One way or another his charade will end like-_

"Hey"

Dark Pit was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of the human's soft voice. He looked up and found the boy staring at him from the doorway. The merman stared at him. He could feel the human's lips on his face from last night. His cheeks flared up. Embarrassed by the cause of the affection, he crossed his arms and turned away to hide his face.

"What?" His tone was surprisingly gentle but still held the irritation.

"It's been almost a week since you've been in the tub and-"

"-It's not like I can go anywhere." Dark Pit snapped.

"I know. I'm just saying that the tub is probably dirty and needs to be cleaned."

"And?"

"I'm gonna have to move you for a couple of minutes while I clean it. Do you think you'll be okay without water or should I put you in the shower?"

Dark Pit glanced at the tub. He couldn't see the state of the tub with the water but it probably needed to be cleaned. He returned his gaze to the boy.

"Drain the water. That'll determine it."

Pit nodded. He approached the tub and knelt down. Dark Pit moved his tailfin out of the way for the human to access the plug. Pit gazed sideways at him, shocked he actually helped him out, then pulled the plug. They watched the water drain in silence but when it emptied, their faces were twisted in disgust. The tub was filthy. There was scum and grime along the slides with slime and scales painted all over the tub.

Pit reached for a scale and examined it. "Are you shedding?"

Dark Pit gasped at the sight of all his scales on the bottom of the tub. He hadn't seen this many scales the last time he'd drain the tub. He scooped up a few scales and looked at them in horror. His hand started trembling.

"No…I'm not shedding. I can't be." His voice was lost and his face reddened in embarrassment.

Scales were always something merfolk took great pride in, from the slime that coated them to the sparkle in the sunlight. If there were so much as a missing scale, you were ridiculed. You were rejected by society. That's why every merfolk took the time to make sure their scales were perfectly slimed and shined. You had to out due everyone or you'd be rejected.

"Pittoo? Are you okay?" questioned the boy, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look a little pale."

"I'm not pale! Are you blind?" he snapped.

"No, I mean you look scared and also embarrassed."

"Well, I'm not!"

Pit bit his lip and frowned. Pittoo looked absolutely horrified with his scales. He leaned over and examined the merman's tail. There were a few scales missing around the large injury. However, when Pit squinted his eyes he saw new scales growing.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed." Pit smiled softly, "You have new scales growing. Your scales probably shed because of your injury." He reached over and placed his hand on top of the merman's trembling hand. His blue eyes met red. "Your scales will grow back within a few weeks."

"And you would know this how?" Dark Pit snapped. He tried to recall his hand but the boy held it firmly.

Pit tilted his head to the side and smiled. "I'm going to be a marine biologist. It's my job to know and help."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Yeah, okay."

Pit chuckled and squeezed his hand then pulled away. Instead, he slipped his arms underneath the sea creature's body and scooped him up in his arms. The merman's tail was slippery from the natural slime coated over the scales but he managed a firm hold. Pit bit his lip and glanced down at the merman.

Once again, those ocean eyes pulled Dark Pit in. He found he was losing himself in the swirl of the waves that sparkled against the light. It was like he was looking out into the waters of his home. They were so beautiful, so blue. Blue as the ocean should be without all the toxins and garbage that littered it.

Pit noticed the merman staring at him with an almost hypnotic trance. The boy felt his cheeks heat up at how intensely the stare was. He bit his lip again and his eyes flickered to the lips of the sea creature. He remembered how soft his cheek had been and wondered if his lips were as soft as his cheek. He wanted so badly to press their lips together but he knew he couldn't. He wouldn't ever know the taste of Dark Pit's lips. This creature hated him so much but then…why was he staring so intently?

His hold tightened around the merman. He walked towards the shower, his gaze never strayed from Dark Pit's. He opened the door with one hand then gently placed him on the shower floor. Only when he pulled away did Pittoo snap out of his trance. He crossed his arms and hid his face in embarrassment.

Pit turned on the water for the shower. The water came out cold which Dark Pit hissed at. He scurried away from the ice water falling on him and hid in the corner of the shower.

"Sorry!" Pit apologized and quickly adjusted the temperature. "Here, how's that?"

The merman glanced up at the showerhead. He extended his hand up and felt the ice water was gone and now warm water struck his hand. He slowly inched back into the water. Once he was under it, he closed his eyes and extended his neck up to let the water soak his face.

Pit couldn't look away from the creature. He was so stunning and with the way the water dripped onto him like rain, he could advertise in a shampoo commercial or something. The way the clear drops fell onto his sun kissed skin and dripped down each curve of his body. His black hair was soaked and covered his face. He slicked his hair back and exposed his beautiful face.

Dark Pit felt eyes on him. He opened them and found the human's face was red and he was biting his lip. He narrowed his eyes. "What're you looking at?"

Pit's cheeks flared anew and looked away.

"Sorry, I'll, uh, go clean the, erm, tub now." He replied, awkwardly.

He hesitated a moment before he shut the door and moved to the tub. He stopped when he thought of something then quickly returned to the shower and swung the door open.

"Hey Pittoo, do you wanna use something to clean yourself up?" He poked his head in. "I've got some stuff that you could use." He reached for the loofa and body wash in the shower caddy then handed them to the merman. "Here you go. Just squeeze the body wash on the loofa and scrub it on your body."

Dark Pit held the items in his hands. The "loofa" felt like a strange type of sea sponge. He opened the top of the bottle and squeezed. Tons of gel plopped out of the bottle from how tightly the merman squeezed. Pit snickered which Dark Pit scowled at. He glanced back at the loofa and started scrubbing the soap into it. It didn't take too long before the sponge got all sudsy. He brought it to his arm and started scrubbing his skin. It felt surprisingly nice. He scrubbed a little more, a little harder and it felt amazing. The soap smelled good too. It didn't exactly smell like the ocean but it was still nice.

He glanced up at the human and found him still staring at him. His cheeks were, once again, red. He narrowed his eyes and snapped, "Stop watching me!"

"Oh! Sorry." Pit shut the door and went to the sink. He bit his lip and glanced back at the shower and started giggling like a school girl.

He bent down and retrieved the cleaning stuff from underneath the sink. He moved to the tub and set down all the cleaners but one. He sighed and shook his head as he overlooked the filthy tub. He started spraying foam all over the sides of the tub and then the bottom. He waited for the foam to expand before he grabbed a sponge, turned on the water and began to scrub the tub.

* * *

It took about twenty-five minutes to clean the whole tub. The slime had been the most difficult to get but thankfully he got it off. Of course, most of the slime and some scales ended up on his shirt. All in all, he got it spotless.

While Pit was busy cleaning; Dark Pit scrubbed off all the scum that had gotten on him. He never would've used a human object but his merman pride for his tail took over. He scrubbed his skin until it was pink then moved to his tail. He hissed when the soap hit his injuries. They didn't hurt as badly as they had at first. His injuries were healing up nicely (he'd never admit the human's medicine actually helped). Most of his injuries were healed. His bruises were yellow and his scratches were nearly scabs. The only thing that was healing slowly was the injury on his tail. He wished it would hurry and heal. He could hardly move without it hurting. He couldn't wait until it healed. He missed swimming. He missed the open freedom it provided. He hated being stuck here but he had to admit that the shower felt really nice. A lot nicer than he thought it would.

After he cleaned himself, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He let the water hit his face and body. He felt completely relaxed and at peace. Something he only felt when he was alone in the deep mass of the ocean. He never thought he'd feel this way in a human's home, of all places. But if he was being truly honest with himself, he hadn't felt like this in so long. He felt almost...safe. He shouldn't be feeling this way but there was something about this shower. It was almost magical.

The shower door opened and Pit poked his head in with a bright smile on his face.

"It's all clean now." He announced, happily.

Dark Pit opened his eyes. He looked at Pit then up at the showerhead then at the drain.

"Oh…" Dark Pit sounded disappointed.

Pit giggled and raised a brow. "Someone loves showers~"

"I do not!" Pittoo denied.

"It's okay, Pittoo. Showers are magical. Everyone loves them." He glanced up at the showerhead. "They just do something that clears the mind and relaxes the body."

The merman stared at the human. He felt the same way too? Maybe he was right (he couldn't believe he was agreeing) and showers were magical. What other explanation was there that he felt relaxed in a human's home?

"If you want, I'll let you take another shower in a couple of days."

Dark Pit tried not to show any signs of excitement but he couldn't hide it from his eyes. Pit laughed and leaned down to pick up the merman but was stopped when Dark Pit held his hand out to prevent it.

"Your shirt is gross and slimy."

Pit looked down at his shirt and saw it was indeed, slimy. It even had a few of his scales on it. He glanced at the sea creature. "So?"

"I just cleaned myself. I don't want slime all over me." He crossed his arms.

"But it's _your_ slime."

"It's old slime from my tail and you're wearing it. I won't let you touch me while you are wearing old slime."

Pit rolled his eyes. "You're a neat-freak, I see."

"What kind of human word is that?" he snapped.

"It just means you like to be clean all the time and refuse to be dirty."

"Well if you lived in the ocean you'd want to be clean too." He remarked. He glanced down at his clean skin. He was a shade lighter because of all the oil and garbage he managed to clean off. "This is the cleanest I've been since I migrated years ago."

Pit tilted his head. "Where'd you migrate from?"

"Ayia Napa, Cyprus"

"Where's that?"

"It's an island in the Mediterranean Sea, south of Turkey. The water was so clean and clear it didn't matter how deep in the water I was. It was crystal clear and tasted amazing."

"Why'd you leave it if you liked it so much?"

Dark Pit looked away. "I have my reasons and I don't need to tell you them."

Pit sighed. He took off his shirt and flung it to the laundry basket. "There. Happy?"

Dark Pit's eyes scaled over the exposed flesh. He felt a stir of arousal and tried to look away but his eyes got caught on the huge scar.

Pit felt self-conscious but ignored it to scoop up the merman. He brought Pittoo to the tub and carefully placed him in it. Dark Pit hissed at first when the water touched his injuries. Pit apologized but continued to gently place the rest of his body in the tub.

"Is the water okay?" Pit asked.

"Yeah"

Pit nodded. "Okay, let me just put the medicine on you."

He moved to the cabinet and retrieved the medicine. He sat on the edge of the tub and started coating the injuries. Dark Pit watched each muscle flex in his arms and chest. His eyes wandered down to the scar. The scar was a lot worse than he thought.

"That's a nasty one." He mumbled to himself

From the look of how the scar had been stitched together, the shark had tried to kill him which made him want to know the reasoning. Sharks don't usually attack humans to actually kill them. Out of curiosity, Dark Pit reached over to touch the scar. Pit flinched away from the hand. Dark Pit looked away and retrieved his hand.

"It's a great white."

Pit looked at the merman's tail and nodded.

"It looks like it was really hungry or it just didn't like you."

Pit chuckled, humorlessly. "Seems like most fish don't these days."

"I have reasons not to like humans but the shark tried to kill you."

"Thanks for reminding me." Pit got off the tub and put away the medicine.

Dark Pit knew the human was upset about the scar. It was clear on his face.

He didn't know why but he blurted, "Your human doctors did a good job. You would've bled to death if they hadn't stitched you up."

Pit looked back at the merman and smirked. "Pittoo! Did you just admit you're glad I'm alive?"

Dark Pit's eyes widened and his face flushed instantly. "What? No! I was just commenting on the stitching!"

Pit chuckled. He rolled his eyes and his cheeks flustered too. "Oooooooookay, Pittoo." He walked out the room then returned with a plate of fish and placed it on the edge of the tub. He went to the door then glanced back at the merman and said, "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and picked up a magazine and hid his face in it. Pit smiled and returned to the living room.

* * *

An hour passed and Pit's brain was fried. No matter how many times he tried to study, he couldn't. His eyes were strained. His brain refused to take in any more information after studying for weeks. He decided he needed a break. He hadn't taken one in weeks. It was always study, work, school, study and repeat. He was stressed beyond belief and decided maybe now was time to actually take one. He put his homework and books down on the coffee table then walked to his room. On top of his dresser was his art supplies: Sketchpad, water paints, brushes, inking pens, blue sketching pencils and erasers. He hadn't touched any of his art supplies in a year; Not since he lost his family. He didn't know why but suddenly he was in the mood to draw. He grabbed his sketchbook and some pencils and returned to the living room. He sat on the couch with his knees up and opened his sketchbook. He flipped through the pages of his sketchbook and found a blank page. He placed the sketchbook on his knees and started sketching random doodles.

Two hours slipped by and Pit hadn't noticed. He was so enthralled with his work he couldn't put it down. He had sketched Dark Pit so many times he filled three pages full of little scenes. After a few sketchs, he started on one he liked enough to actually paint. It was of Dark Pit in the ocean. He was swimming just below the surface of the water where a row boat was floating. A human hand dipped into the ocean and held Dark Pit's. The merman was looking up at the person in the boat with curiosity. When the sketch was finished, he put it down and went to his room to get his water paints. He returned to the living room and sat down on the couch. He brushed his books and papers aside and placed his paints on the table and let his mind begin to create.

The merman looked up from the magazine and looked at the boy. He was surprised to see that he wasn't reading his books or working on his papers. He had a pad on his knees. He had seen humans use the pads before on the beach but he didn't know what they did. All he knew were that their hands grazed all over the paper. The boy's eyes lifted and met his. His blue eyes widened when his gaze was caught and his cheeks flustered red. He bit his lip and looked back at the pad on his lap. He randomly giggled and collected his pad. He grabbed a plate with different colored water on it then walked into the bathroom. He smiled at Pittoo then sat down on the floor beside the sink against the wall. He flashed a grin at the merman then went back to the pad. The boy said nothing. He kept his eyes on the pad only occasionally glancing up at the merman.

Five minutes passed and the merman couldn't take the boy's silence anymore.

"What're you doing?" He snapped.

Pit giggled and said, "Nothing. I'm just taking a break from my homework to paint."

Dark Pit leaned against the tub and looked, surprisingly, interested. "Painting?"

Pit nodded. "Yeah, it's like colored liquid that you use on certain paper to make art. It's something I used to do a lot but I stopped."

"Why?" He didn't know why he blurted it out. He just felt some strange keen to know.

"I lost the inspiration."

"Okay, well, why are you in here looking at me as you 'paint'?"

Pit smiled. "I found my inspiration again."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm glad you're enjoying my fic so far but really quick, I've been getting a lot of messages and reviews asking me to update and while I'm glad you're enjoying the fic, please keep in mind that I do have other things going on in my life and I can't always update as much as I'd like. All I ask is to please be patient with me. I will update as often as I can.**

* * *

Pit ended up drawing and painting every day the next week. After he got off work and went to school, he'd come home and study until he couldn't anymore. After that, he'd collect his art supplies and sit on the bathroom floor and paint/draw away. This really helped him release stress from his day, not to mention, he got to spend more time with Pittoo.

At first, the merman was irritated about the boy coming in everyday but after the first two days he got used to it. The human didn't talk as much as he'd expected. He was quiet and sat in his corner only occasionally glancing up and when he did, he'd smile at the merman before casting his eyes back on his sketchbook. Dark Pit would catch this, which resulted in him blushing for some unknown reason. He'd quickly bury himself in a magazine he wasn't reading and hide his red face. Eventually, he did start reading them. Of course, he'd simply say he was reading them to mock human ways. But was one night, he was reading a Cosmo Girl magazine and he was looking at the "who wore it better" page. He rolled his eyes and glanced at the human, whom was painting.

"You humans actually care which one of these 'celebrities' wore a piece of clothing better?"

Pit chuckled. "Some people obsess over the media but not me. I don't care about it."

"Why? I thought all humans worshipped this 'media'."

Pit shrugged. "Not all. I have more important things to worry about: school, work, the ocean, my friends and you."

Dark Pit blushed. He turned back to the magazine and hid his face in it. Pit giggled and returned to his painting. He finished painting the merman and moved onto painting the ocean. His eyes flickered up to the merman when a question popped into his head.

"You can read our language too?"

"Know thy enemy." The merman retorted.

Pit sighed. "You still think I'm the enemy?"

"Every human is my enemy. That's why I speak and understand your confusing language."

"Do merfolk have their own language?"

"Yes"

"Cool! What does it sound like?"

Dark Pit smirked. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Pit looked at him with a mix of concern and suspicion. "Why're you looking at me like that? Do I not want to? Is it bad?"

"Let's just say you'll lose your hearing and I'll shatter everything made of glass if I speak my language."

Pit's eyes widened. "Uh, okay, maybe I don't want to hear it."

The merman chuckled which Pit gasped at. "Pittoo! You laughed! I didn't know you were even capable of that!"

Dark Pit immediately frowned and scowled. "I'm only laughing at the idea of deafening you."

Pit smirked. "Uh huh, okay."

Dark Pit grumbled and turned away.

After that, Pittoo remained distant. Pit didn't know why. Truth was, Dark Pit found himself relaxed enough to open up to the human and it scared him. He couldn't do that again. So, he closed himself up which made Pit sad. He thought they were making progress but didn't pressure him into opening up to him once more.

The rest of the week passed by. Pit was busy with school and especially with work. More tanks had leaks so they needed to move more fish. They even had to transfer some fish to another aquarium until the tanks were fixed. It definitely kept Pit busy. He ended up going back to work after school for a double shift to help Palutena out. People were calling out sick and she needed help. Palutena beyond appreciated his help and of course, Blue was excited to see him again.

With all this extra work, it left him extremely exhausted. When he got home, he'd give Pittoo his medicine and meal, then shower, eat, study for a few and pass out on the couch. He didn't have any time to paint or have a real conversation with Pittoo. The merman was fine with it, or rather he tried to tell himself that. He was used to being alone in the ocean but being at the human's place, he'd grown accustomed to his company.

 _You need to stop this. You need to stop wanting to be around him. You know consequences. You know what happens when you start trusting humans. You cannot trust them._

He had to keep reminding himself that. He put his trust in a human before and he lost everything. He couldn't have that again. He could never live through that again. Only a sign from the ocean would-could- convince him that this human was different.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and Pit was on his lunch break. He was hanging out with Blue, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while he sketched in his sketchpad. He was drawing Pittoo swimming with Blue in the tank. Said whale was nudging his feet, trying to get Pit's attention. Pit smiled and flashed the drawing towards the whale.

"What do you think, Blue? Do you like him?"

Blue nodded and whistled at the drawing.

Pit giggled. "Good! Maybe one day you can meet him."

He turned his pad around and continued sketching.

"Whoa Pit!" Pit glanced over his shoulder and saw Palutena hovering over him. "You're actually drawing again!"

Pit blushed in embarrassment. He used to love flashing his artwork around but after the accident, he stopped drawing and painting all together. Now that he'd picked back up, he was a little rusty and was very self-conscious about his art. "Palutena!"

Palutena laughed. "I'm sorry. I just haven't seen you draw anything since-"

"-since my family died." He finished her sentence.

Her smile fell. She took the seat beside Pit and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. She kissed his cheek and said, "It's nice seeing you draw again."

Pit hugged back and replied, "It's nice picking it back up. I thought I would never find my inspiration again but I did."

"I'm glad to hear that." She pulled away and looked at Pit sweetly. "Can I see what you're working on?"

Pit blushed but nodded and showed her his work.

"Wow! Is that you as a mermaid?"

"Merman, technically."

"It's really good!"

Pit smiled. "Thanks, it's something I've been thinking about lately."

"Well it's impressive." His green haired manager laughed and stood up. "Thanks again for coming in on your day off. I know you usually take the weekend off for school but with everyone calling out, I'm running out of helping hands."

"It's no problem, Palutena. This is my second favorite place to be."

"The ocean being your first?" She rolled her eyes.

Pit giggled and nodded.

"I swear you really are a mermaid." Palutena laughed and ruffled his fluffy hair. "I gotta get back to work but how about after work we go out to eat? My thanks for all your help this week."

Pit beamed at her. "Really? I haven't been out in so long."

"I know, you poor thing. All you do is study and work."

"I gotta watch what I spend. My tuition isn't cheap."

The manager offered him a soft smile. "Well, tonight is on me."

"Thank you Palutena. It means a lot to me."

"Of course, Pit. I'll see you after our shift." She waved at the beluga whale. "Bye Blue."

The young boy watched her go with a wide grin on his face. It was nice to look forward to something (other than seeing his merman) and he missed hanging out with Palutena. She was his only friend. She was the only one there for him when his family died. No one on either side of his family was there for him. He received no help or support from anyone but Palutena. She was the only one that cared about him. She was his best friend and he loved her dearly.

The rest of Pit's shift passed by in a blur. After lunch, he went to feed the other fish (unfortunately he had to go through Hebi's area which the shark followed him) then went to help move more fish into new tanks. When their shift was over, Palutena told Pit she wanted to shower and change clothes. She didn't want to go out smelling like fish. She said once she was done she would go and pick him up. Pit insisted he could drive to her place but she wouldn't take no for an answer. Reluctantly, Pit finally agreed as long as she didn't come inside. She laughed but agreed.

Pit drove home after that. He parked in the garage and walked into his house. He grabbed a fish and placed it on a plate before he greeted and served it to the merman in his tub. He then started shedding his clothes off until he was in his boxers then he went to his room and grabbed clean clothes and jumped into the shower. Once he was finished, he slipped on his fresh clothes. He was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt and denim shorts. Dark Pit watched the human get ready, not sure what to make of it.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

He glanced at Pittoo through the mirror. "I'm getting ready to go out."

"Go out?" He arched a brow.

Pit nodded. "Yeah, go out. Do something in town. My best friend asked me to go to dinner with her."

Dark Pit narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "So this is what you humans call a 'date'?"

Pit's eyes widened. He whirled around and faced the merman. "A date with Palutena? No way! We're just friends. Well, I mean, I used to have a crush on her when I first got hired but Palutena said she only liked me as a friend…and that I was too young for her." He looked over at the merman with a smug look on his face. "So you don't need to be jealous, Pittoo~" He winked.

Dark Pit's cheeks flared scarlet. He leaned over the tub and gripped the edge as he snarled, "I am _not_ jealous! Why would I be jealous of a human?"

Pit laughed and exited the bathroom with a quick wave to the sea creature. "See you later, Pittoo."

Dark Pit scoffed and leaned back into the tub. He grabbed the fish and angrily bit off a piece of flesh. "Me jealous of a human? And one "going out" with him at that! Why in the ocean's name would I care about a human going and spending time with him. I'm happy he's gone! More alone time for me!"

He angrily munched on his fish but glanced at the door.

* * *

Pit walked out of the house and saw Palutena's Mercedes in the drive way. He walked up to the door and hopped in, greeting his best friend. They exchanged hugs and made small talk as Palutena drove to the restaurant.

It was a small local sea food place near the ocean called The Grotto. Palutena made reservations a couple days ago (she had planned to take him out regardless) so they got a seat with a view of the ocean. Pit was pretty ecstatic about it.

"Wow! This spot is great!" Pit beamed as he glanced out the window, soaking up the sun setting over the ocean. "It's beautiful."

Palutena laughed as she scooted into the seat across from him. Their hostess gave them their menus then took their drink order and went to get them. She returned within seconds with their drinks (soda for Pit and a daiquiri for Palutena) and informed them that their server would be with them shortly.

"I've been meaning to take you out for a while now." Palutena confessed after taking a sip out of her drink.

"You have?" asked Pit

Palutena nodded, opening her menu. "Like I said earlier today, you're always working or studying for school. When you're not doing either you're cleaning up the beach. You need a little break for fun once in a while."

"I draw and paint."

"Well you need to go out instead of going to the three same places."

After a few minutes of overlooking the menu, their waiter came. He was an attractive young man. Tan skin, blonde hair, brown eyes and nice smile.

"Hello guys, my name is Dylan, how're you two doing today?" The waiter asked.

Pit smiled, blushing a little. "Good, how're you?"

"Doing great, thanks. Were you guys ready to order?" Dylan pulled out his notebook.

"I know what I'm ordering." Palutena said. She looked over at Pit. "How about you, Pit?"

"Heck yeah!"

Dylan smiled. "Alright, what would you guys like to order?"

"I'll just have the rock lobster tail." Palutena ordered

Pit looked up at the waiter with a bright smile. "Can I get the snow crab legs with a side of clam chowder and the lobster feast?"

The waiter smiled. "Someone is hungry."

"He's always hungry." Palutena rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm pretty sure he has two stomachs."

"I like to eat! I can't help it!"

The waiter laughed. "It's all good! I like eating too; it's one of the reasons why I work here."

"You also have a good view! I mean-" He pointed towards the sunset. "Look at that! It's beautiful!"

"It sure is. You brought your girlfriend to a great place."

Pit's eyes widened. "Girlfriend?"

Palutena laughed. "We're not dating. I'm his boss."

"Oh I see. Sorry about that!" The waiter laughed then said, "I'll go put these in for you guys. Let me know if you need anything." He winked at Pit then left.

Palutena smirked at Pit's red face. "I think he likes you."

"Uh really? Y-you think so?"

Palutena nodded "Oh yeah. Y'know that's what you need. To go out on a date; spend some time with someone; get your love life going."

Pit took a sip of his soda and scratched his head nervously. "I don't really have time for a love life. I've got so much going on right now."

"Pit" Palutena sighed "You need to live a little." She frowned. She reached for his hand and held it tightly in hers. "I know your parents wouldn't want you living like this. They'd want you to live and enjoy life, not keep yourself at home all the time, studying like crazy. I know you want to follow in their footsteps but you're working yourself to death."

Pit smiled softly and squeezed her hand. His eyes fluttered to them and his smile fell. "I appreciate your concern for me, Palutena. I really do but I just can't stop now. I have to follow my parents' path. I can live once I'm done with school. I'm also not always home. I go to the beach every Sunday, well except for last week."

"Why didn't you go last week?"

"Um, I ended up, uh, studying." He smiled sheepishly.

The green-haired female sighed and her lips tightened. "Pit-"

"-I know, but I will tomorrow."

She arched a brow.

"I promise!"

She seemed to accepted that. "Okay, what about dating?"

"Ah, geez, Palutena." He blushed and shrugged away.

His reaction caused Palutena to gasp. "You like someone!" She gripped his hand tightly and wiggled it in excitement. "Who is it? Girl or boy? Wait, are you back into girls again?"

Pit shook his head. "No"

"So your new crush is a guy then?"

Pit blushed furiously.

Palutena giggled. "I knew it! Give me the deets, Pit! I need to know! What's his name? Where'd you guys meet? What does he look like?"

Pit bit his lip. His cheeks were beyond red. "I met him at the beach."

The green-haired manager rolled her eyes and laughed. "Of course."

"He's really attractive. He's like the most perfect shade of tan and his hair is really black and has a body of a swimmer."

 _Upper body at least_

"Is that how you guys met? You were swimming and he saved you?" She joked.

"Actually, it was the other way around. He got really hurt, somehow and I, uh, took care of him."

"Aw~, did he give you a kiss in thanks?"

"Heh, I wish."

"Did you get his name?"

"Uh, no. He didn't tell me his name."

 _Cause apparently he doesn't have one._

Palutena leaned backed in her seat and took a sip of her daiquiri. "I guess you better look for him tomorrow at the beach."

The boy rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."

The older woman shrugged. "You never know. This mystery man could be there tomorrow."

 _Or he could be at home, in my bathtub_ Pit thought.

Palutena dropped the subject and moved onto another. They talked about work and then about what was going on in their lives. Once their food came, the conversation died a little and they focused on their food. It smelled absolutely delicious and tasted just as great as it smelled. Pit started on his clam chowder. It was warm and creamy and tasted so good. He practically drooled. Palutena picked at her lobster tail, and dipped the meat in butter. After that, she devoured it all. She was actually surprised she finished her food before Pit. The boy had the biggest appetite in the world. He could wipe each plate clean. But for some reason, the only thing eaten was his soup. He was just picking at his other plates. That was completely unlike him.

"Pit, are you okay?" She asked softly

Pit looked up from his plate. "Yeah, why?"

"I'm already done with my plate and you've only finished your soup."

"Oh." He looked down at his plate then at hers. "I, uh, guess I'm not as hungry as I thought I was."

Palutena narrowed her eyes in suspicion and leaned forward. Pit blinked and looked at her nervously. She studied him for several minutes before she declared, "You're lying."

"uh-"

"Tell me the real reason why you're not eating."

Pit sighed. "Alright, I just wanted to take some leftovers home."

She looked at him sadly. "Oh, Pit. Why didn't you just tell me? Are you starving at home?"

Pit's cheeks flared in embarrassment. He looked away from his boss, ashamed.

"Pit!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"You don't have anything at home to eat?"

"Uh, I have fish and some sandwich stuff. I'm not completely starving."

Palutena shook her head. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. You eat up and when we're finished, I'm taking you grocery shopping."

"What? No! Palutena you can't waste your money on me!" protested Pit

"Pit" She looked at him sternly. Her manager mode was kicking in. "I make enough to support myself and then some. I can't just let you starve when I can help. I honestly wish you'd move in with me until you finished school."

The boy smiled in appreciation. "Thanks, Palutena but I can't. I need to stick it out on my own."

"Then let me at least buy you some food. Please."

Pit sighed and looked at his best friend. A small smile tugged on his lips. "Okay."

Palutena beamed. "Great! Now eat your food."

Pit laughed but obeyed.

He ate his crab legs but insisted on taking the feast home, which his manager allowed. They got a box for Pit's food and Palutena paid the bill. They left the restaurant and made their way to the nearest grocery store. Palutena bought Pit enough food to fill his empty kitchen. He was more than grateful for her help. He asked her if there was any way he could repay her. All she asked was for him to paint her something. He was more than happy to do so.

Palutena drove towards Pit's shack of a house to drop off the food. It wasn't until they were there that he realized the bathroom door was wide open. She would see Pittoo the moment she walked into the house.

"Uh, Palutena, how about you leave everything in front of the door and I'll bring them in?"

She threw him a look. "You're joking right? Pit, I don't care if your place is dirty. I'm helping you put your groceries away."

They just pulled into the drive way.

Pit bit his lip _Crapcrapcrap!_

"Uh, can I at least clean up a little?" He asked, desperately

She rolled her eyes. "You have 2 minutes."

"Thanks Palutena!" Pit flashed her a smile then rushed into his house and sped to the bathroom. "Pittoo!"

The merman looked up from his magazine. The frantic look on the boy's face had the sea creature look at him questionably.

"What the-Hey!" Pit pulled the plug. "What're you doing?"

"My co-worker is here! I can't let her see you."

He scooped the merman in his arms and rushed over to the shower. He barely managed to open the door when he heard Palutena call out to him. "Pit?"

Their eyes widened.

"Oh no!" He whispered to Pittoo then raised his voice and responded to his manager. "I'll be right there!"

"Okay, I'm going to start putting the groceries away."

"Alright!" Pit quickly placed Pittoo on the shower floor then looked at him. "I'll be right back. Don't make any noise or she'll hear you. Will you be okay without water for a bit?"

Dark Pit just stared at him with unreadable eyes. Pit had never seen him look at him like that.

"I'll be fine." He finally said in a low voice.

Pit nodded. "I'll make sure Palutena's gone before too long. Just keep quiet until I come back for you."

Dark Pit said nothing.

Pit quickly shut the door just in time. Palutena poked her head in and said, "Pit? Are you going to help me?"

"Y-yeah, I'm coming!" He walked towards the exit, glanced back at the shower then left the room.

Dark Pit quietly and carefully scooted away from the shower door until he was practically hugging the wall. There was another human in the house. He had expected this to happen; another human to enter the house and be exposed before he was sold off somewhere. He knew the boy was just like the others but then, why was he trying to hide him? Maybe he was waiting for the right moment to expose him? That was probably the reason, he wanted all the glory for capturing a merman. That's what he wanted to think, however, something inside him told him he was wrong; the human was indeed sincere about keeping him hidden.

A few minutes passed and the merman waited quietly in the shower. He kept perfectly still (which was easy with his scales drying out) and listened to the humans talk. They didn't say anything interesting. Honestly, it was all boring until he heard someone enter the bathroom.

"Palutena? Where'd you go?" the boy called out

"I'm just putting away the toiletries." The girl said, followed by a couple banging noises.

Dark Pit's eyes widened and tensed up.

"Pit, you need to clean your bathtub! It's disgusting. Is that slime at the bottom? What're those black spots?"

"It's nothing, Palutena! I've been having issues with the plumbing. T-that's why I didn't want you to see."

"Have you called a plumber?"

"Uh, yeah, he said he'd be here tomorrow."

"That's good, because this is really gross."

"Let me put away the toiletries away so you don't have to look at it."

"It's fine. I just need to put away the shampoo and conditioner."

When Pit heard that he ran from the kitchen and into the bathroom. He saw her about to open the shower door. He quickly looked around for something to distract her with when his eyes fell upon the soap bar in the sink. He grabbed it, placed it on the floor then said, "I finished with the groceries." Then purposely slipped on the soap. His body fell backwards and the back of his head hit the door.

Palutena dropped the shampoo and conditioner and ran towards her friend. "Pit!"

She knelt beside him and helped him sit up. "Are you okay?"

Pit winced and held his head. It was throbbing in pain, worse than a headache but he looked at her and said, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"What happened?"

"I think I slipped on something."

Palutena glanced around and found the bar of soap a couple feet away. "I think you slipped on that bar of soap. I wonder if I accidentally knocked it down when I was putting stuff away. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Does anything hurt?"

"Mostly my head. I feel kinda dizzy and I have a headache."

"You might have a concussion." She examined the back of his head. "We need to take you to a hospital."

"No, I'm okay! I just hit my head and I don't have any insurance."

"I thought you did?" Palutena looked at him confused.

Pit slowly shook his head. "Not since my family died. I can't afford it."

A sudden blaze flickered through Palutena's emerald eyes. She narrowed her eyes and looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? What about your inheritance? Have you heard anything about it?"

Again, Pit shook his head. "Not since I talked to them four months ago. They said they were having difficulties processing it."

"Are you kidding me?! That's bullshit! I'm sorry, I know you hate swearing but it is! You're starving, Pit! You're living off fish and working yourself to death trying to survive! That's bullshit!"

"I know but there's nothing I can do." He replied, sadly.

Palutena's anger settled when she saw those sad blue eyes. She pulled Pit into a hug. "Please reconsider moving in with me. You can't live like this Pit."

"I'm sorry but I can't."

Palutena sighed. "Just promise me that you'll call them tomorrow and if you ever need anything you'll call me? Whether it's shampoo or food, please let me know. Let me help."

Pit nodded in her shoulder. "I will. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I finished this chapter after I posted the previous one but one of my pets died and I've been a wreck.**

* * *

Dark Pit just sat in the shower as the humans talked. It had been a close call. He was almost exposed until the clumsy human slipped on a bar of soap and drew the female human's attention away. That was close. Now he just sat and listened to their conversation. He was honestly surprised with what he heard. The human was starving? Well, the merman never saw him eat much. He always thought that he was just too busy with his nose in the books to notice he was hungry. It never crossed the merman's mind that the boy wasn't eating because he couldn't afford it. A sudden thought occurred; he said he went fishing and caught a bunch of fish. Why hadn't he eaten it? It couldn't have been all for him…could it? Was the human starving himself so that the merman could eat? No, humans were greedy. They didn't care about anything but themselves.

The human opened the shower door and smiled at the merman. Dark Pit hadn't even realized that the other human had left.

"That was close. She almost saw you." Pit said

"What happened?"

"I grabbed a bar of soap and purposely slipped on it to catch her attention." He rubbed the back of his head. "It hurt but it worked."

Dark Pit stared at him. His wine colored eyes were searing again with that unknown look. It made Pit blush but he couldn't look away. He felt like he had fallen into a trance as he bore into those beautiful ruby eyes. They held so much mystery to them. All he wanted to do was soak in those eyes and discover this sea creature's secrets. He wanted to know everything about him.

"I want to take a shower." The merman stated.

"Huh?" Pit blinked, coming back into reality. He blushed and bit his lip. "Oh, y-yeah, okay. You probably need some water. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

Pit nodded. "Okay. Well, when you're done I brought some seafood back from the restaurant. Hopefully, it will taste better than boring uncooked fish."

Dark Pit snorted and rolled his eyes. "That's what I eat on a regular basis. Raw fish. I don't even know what cooked fish is or tastes like."

Pit smiled and shrugged. "Well, maybe you'll end up liking it." He looked up at the showerhead. "I guess I'll start the shower for you."

He turned the knob and the water spat out. Dark Pit flinched at the water striking his tailfin and recoiled. Once the water heated up, he moved his body so his scales could hydrate.

"Did you want the body wash again?" Pit asked

Dark Pit nodded.

The boy reached for the loofa and body wash and handed them to the merman.

"There you go. I'll be cleaning the bathtub. I'll be back in a few with your dinner." He smiled sweetly and left.

Dark Pit waited until the human shut the shower door before he scooted all the way in the water. It didn't hurt as bad as it did the last time he took a shower. That was a good sign. His injuries were healing up well. Almost all the bruises were gone. Some of the scars were just pink lines. The scratches were gone. The only real injury left was the one on his tail. He had lost a good amount of scales to it but as the human said before, new scales were growing in. The long gash was almost completely sealed. Perhaps in another two weeks he would be completely healed. Then maybe he could finally leave this human place and return home.

The merman sighed and looked down at the bottle of body wash. He opened it and squeezed it into the loofa. He massaged the gel into the sponge, letting it get all sudsy then he scrubbed his skin. It was nice wiping away all the dirt and grime off his skin again. He'd forgotten how amazing it felt getting cleaned with the warm water pressure falling on him. He scrubbed his upper body pink then moved onto his tail, wiping away the old slime and scales. He hissed and winced when he ran the sponge over his gash. That was the only thing that really hurt and he was glad that the medicine had healed up his injuries.

His ruby eyes flickered towards the door. He couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier. The human boy kept him hidden from his friend then purposely injured himself just to keep him from being discovered. Not to mention, the boy was starving himself so that the merman could get his strength back and heal. Never before had he ever encountered a human like this. One so…self-sacrificing. The words from before snapped at him; humans couldn't be trusted. But this human had proved to the merman more than once that he was different from other humans. Maybe he was different. Maybe what he said was true. There was part of him that wanted to let go of the clinging of human hate. That part wanted to be free and be willing to trust this boy. This boy had been nothing but kind and caring towards him for the past two weeks, which was more than said about the last human he'd encountered. That only lasted a week before the human revealed her true nature. Perhaps this human was just a better actor.

Pit managed to get the tub spotless again. When he was finished, he hopped out and took off his shirt. He threw it over in the laundry basket then walked to the shower and opened the door. He peeked in and saw the sea creature soaking in the water.

"Hey Pittoo? You about ready to eat?"

Dark Pit glanced over at him. His eyes flickered to Pit's lower body. He took in the-what did humans call it? "Washboard abs"-and felt a wave of arousal spike. His eyes flickered to the scar then back up at the blue eyes of the human.

"I see you are shirtless for me." His voice was seductive and dripped with a little lust.

Pit blushed and bit his lip. "Well, uh, you said you wouldn't let me pick you up wearing a dirty shirt."

Dark Pit smirked. "So you remembered."

"Well yeah. You practically yelled at me to take it off."

Dark Pit chuckled.

Pit smiled and asked, "Are you ready?"

Dark Pit nodded.

Pit turned off the water then scooped up the merman. He walked over to the bathtub and gently placed him in it. He smiled sweetly and told him he'd be right back. When he returned he had a plate with different scents of seafood. Dark Pit looked at the plate that was bestowed upon him. It had a lobster tail with some shrimp and salmon. He'd never had anything cooked. He cautiously leaned forward to the plate and picked up a single shrimp. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it. He made a face but brought it to his mouth and ate it. His eyes widened then glanced around with the most confused yet mind blowing expression. He looked up at Pit.

"This is really good. This is what shrimp tastes like cooked?"

Pit smiled and nodded. "Tastes good, huh?"

Dark Pit shook his head again in disbelief as he grabbed a piece of lobster meat and tried it. Again, he had the same bewildered look on his face before he moved onto the salmon. Pit watched and giggled as the merman tried each item off the plate. The merman was acting like he'd been starving (much like the human had been). Pit sat on the floor, brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on it while he watched the merman. Dark Pit hadn't realized his actions until he glanced up and saw the human smiling at him. He immediately stopped and fixed himself up. He couldn't believe he had done that. Looking so starved and foolish in front of the human.

"Why'd you stop?" Pit asked, confused. "I thought you liked it?"

Dark Pit crossed his arms and turned his head away, hiding his red face. He didn't say anything. He was far too embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

Pit sighed. "I guess you got full or something." He stood up and looked at the merman. "I'm going to go to bed. I'll leave the plate for you in case you get hungry."

Dark Pit said nothing.

"Goodnight Pittoo." He walked out of the bathroom.

Dark Pit sighed and leaned back into the tub, draping his purple tailfin over the edge. He glanced at the exit the human left and groaned. He felt like an idiot. He had been way too trusting with that cooked food. Why did he want to trust this human so much? Why couldn't he just go back to hating him like he used to? He was changing. He could feel it inside. And it scared him.

 _Get a hold of yourself! Humans are bad! HUMANS ARE BAD! You cannot trust them! Stop trying to! Remember what you said! You know the consequences of trusting a human! You know the consequences of even liking a human! You can't fall for it again! The ocean is the only thing you can trust! Remember that!_

He glanced at the exit again and felt his face harden. He couldn't allow to lose himself like that again.

* * *

Pit woke up bright and early the next morning. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to find the merman asleep. He noticed the plate hadn't been touched since last night and was saddened by it. Right when he thought he was making progress with the merman, something made the creature stop. All he could do was keep trying.

He quietly tiptoed past the merman and into the toilet stall. He relieved himself then quietly tiptoed out. He returned to his room and changed into a new pair of clothes; a white tank top with swimming trucks then went to the kitchen and made himself an actual breakfast. He cooked bacon and eggs while his waffles were in the toaster. He poured himself a tall glass of orange juice and set it on the coffee table in the living room. He heated up the syrup then placed it on the table as well. He went back into the kitchen, collected his waffles and put the cooked eggs and bacon onto his plate then turned off the stove. He walked to the living room, relaxed against the couch and began to eat a complete breakfast.

It had been a year since he had a breakfast this good. He recalled the last day his family was alive when his mom made homemade pancakes for him before he left for work. Nothing had ever tasted as good as her pancakes and he wished that he had a chance to eat them again. However, he knew he couldn't.

He ate in silence, occasionally lifting his gaze up to the merman snoozing in the tub. He wondered what the merman dreamt about. Was it the ocean? Was it where he lived? Did he dream about sitting on a rock and staring out into the ocean as he combed his hair? Or maybe he dreamt about killing humans? If that was the case maybe he didn't want to know. He finished his breakfast and cleaned up after himself, placing the dishes in the sink for later. He slipped on his flip flops and grabbed a couple garbage bags. He grabbed his car keys then walked out the house, glancing back at the sleeping merman and left.

Pit drove to the beach from his house and parked in his usual spot. He walked down onto the beach and saw tons of tourists flooding the beach. He watched, disapprovingly, as they carelessly tossed their garbage onto the sand. He sighed and started picking up the trash.

The morning passed into the afternoon, rather quickly. Pit was so determined to clean up the beach that he never really noticed the time. He walked nearly the whole length, just picking up garbage. Tons of people watched him, mocking and teasing him as he did so. Some called him a "tree hugger" and purposely littered the beach to spite him. It annoyed him and he asked the tourists very politely not to liter the beach because they shared it with the creatures of the sea. They just laughed at him. There were a few times when he gave his speech to the tourists that rattled him up a bit. Some big guys came up to him and pushed him around and even kicked sand in his face. He couldn't understand how people could be so mean and heartless. He agreed with Pittoo when the sea creature said humans were sometimes cruel. All he was trying to do was save the ocean and he was belittled because of it.

He took a break around 2 pm for lunch. He went to a little beach shack and ordered a burger and soda. He hadn't expected to eat lunch but since Palutena saved him a bunch of money, he figured he could treat himself just this once. He sat at a table and watched the waves crash onto the beach. He glanced out to the ocean and wondered where the other merfolk were. He wondered if they knew that Pittoo was gone. The merman himself said he was always alone but surely his kin had to notice if he was missing. He was one of them, wasn't he? That made him think about Pittoo's injuries. How had he gotten them? The looked like they'd been purposely inflicted. Maybe he was bullied by other merfolk. Nah, that couldn't be it. Pittoo didn't seem like the type to get bullied. He probably just preferred to be alone.

Pit finished his food and threw it away then unraveled a new garbage bag and got back to cleaning.

The sun was setting and Pit managed to fill up seven garbage bags full of trash. He was disappointed with his fellow humans but proud of himself for cleaning the beach. He decided to take another break next to a tide pool. He watched the little creatures living in the pool. Little fish swimming around; starfish lying on a rock; and a few hermit crabs scuttled away. Pit smiled and gently placed his hand in the water. As soon as he did, several fish swam away. He reached in and scooped up a hermit crab and watched as it scurried away.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Pit said to the crab. He carefully pet the shell of the crab and watched it calm down. "See? I'm nice. I take care of the ocean and its creatures. He leaned down and whispered, "I even saved a merman."

The hermit crab looked at him as if he understood.

"You sure are cute. I'll put you back now." Pit gently placed the crab back in the tide pool. "Bye little crab."

He waited for the crab to swim away but it stayed on his hand. Pit arched a brow and brought his hand to the nearest rock.

"Go on little guy."

The crab didn't move.

Pit gently picked it up and placed it on a rock. He went to recall his hand but saw the crab was swimming towards him.

"What the heck?"

The crab climbed out of the tide pool and scurried over to him. It stopped in front of him and stared.

"You must really like me or something." Pit brought his hand to the crab which it immediately climbed on. "I've never seen this before. Well, I don't know what you want me to do, little guy. Uh, I guess I could take you home?"

The crab scurried around on Pit's hand in excitement. Pit smiled and carefully cupped the creature in his hand.

"Alright, little guy, I better get a cup of water for you to stay in until I get you a proper home."

He walked back to the shack and asked for a cup. When he received one, he walked back down to the ocean and scooped up some sand and ocean water then placed the crab in it. The crab scurried around the cup in a happy gesture. Pit smiled then walked back to his car. He placed the cup in the cup holder of his car and glanced down at the little creature.

"It seems like I'm always taking a sea creature home every time I go to the beach." He laughed to himself. "First a merman, now a hermit crab. I wonder what's next?"

Pit made it home by the time the sun was almost set. He held the crab which he now named Sheldon and entered the inside of his house.

"Hey Pittoo! I brought home a friend!" Pit said as he shut the front door.

"You what?" the merman called back.

Pit walked to the bathroom then held up the clear plastic cup. "I brought home a friend!"

He walked towards the merman and knelt down in front of the tub. He placed the cup on the edge and smiled.

"See! It's a hermit crab! I named him Sheldon."

Dark Pit glowered at the human then squinted his eyes and looked into the cup. Sure enough, a little hermit crab dug out of the sand.

"You kidnapped a hermit crab." Dark Pit accused.

"No I didn't! I was playing in the tide pools and this little guy kept swimming towards me. He wouldn't leave me alone."

"And why would I believe you? You captured me, now you captured this little guy and put him in a cup."

"I didn't have anything else to put him in! I'm gonna go to the pet store and get him a cage."

 _I wasn't captured._

Dark Pit was about to snarl at Pit but stopped when he heard the thought of the hermit crab. He looked at the crab with a confused glance.

"What?" He asked it.

"I said-"

"I'm not talking to you!" Dark Pit snapped at the human. He glanced down at the crab. "I'm talking to him."

"Wait, you can talk to him?"

Pittoo threw the look at the human. "Yes"

"So, uh, being a creature of the sea, you can understand all sea creatures?"

Dark Pit just stared.

 _He doesn't know any better. He is only human._

Dark Pit shot a look at the crab.

"You can't be serious."

 _I am serious, fish-man._

"Um, well, I have to run to the store to get Sheldon a cage. Do you mind watching him while I'm gone? Please don't eat him!" Pit begged.

Dark Pit looked up at him. "I'm not going to eat him."

Pit smiled. "Okay, I'll be back in a few."

When the boy left the house, Dark Pit turned his attention to the hermit crab.

"Why're you defending him? He's a human. They're our enemies."

 _Most humans are cruel; I agree with you but not that one. He i_ s good.

Dark Pit snarled. "He's a despicable human being. Do you know what they are doing to our ocean? They are spilling oil and throwing trash into it."

 _I do know. I've seen it too. Pit is different. I saw him._

Dark Pit dipped his hand into the cup. He moaned lightly at the feeling off fresh ocean water and scooped up the little crab. He brought him up to his face and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean he is different?"

 _I came from the ocean today. I scuttled up from the ocean and I watched a bunch of humans trash the beach. I even had a piece land on me but then it was lifted off and I saw Pit pick it up. I watched him pick up lots of garbage off the beach. He even went up to other humans and asked them not to throw garbage. They laughed at him and pushed him. They were unkind to him. I didn't see much after that. A human picked me up and took me to the tide pools, where he threw me into it. Pit came later and was kind to me. I felt safe when he picked me up. I wanted to go with him._

Dark Pit blinked at the crab. He couldn't believe what he heard. He wouldn't believe it but hermit crabs always told the truth. They were the most innocent creatures in the ocean.

"He…" He brought the crab closer to his face. "He was hurt by other humans because he asked them to stop trashing the beach?"

 _Yes. Pit is a good human_

"You don't know him." Dark Pit's eyes darted away. "He could be a monster. Just like the rest of them."

The little crab scurried down Pittoo's arm and swam in the water then climbed up his tail. Dark Pit watched the little creature sit on top of his tail. The crab turned around and looked at the merman.

 _You were injured, fish-man. He saved you._

"How do you know?" Dark Pit's face softened.

 _Pit told me._

Dark Pit sighed. He turned his gaze towards the door where Pit had left. "There's part of me that wants to believe he is good but then I am reminded of what happened the last time I believed a human. My world was destroyed. I vowed never to trust a human again. But him-" He looked back at Sheldon. "-he's different."

 _He is good, fish-man. You can trust him._

Dark Pit stared at the crab before his eyes flickered back to the door. He didn't say anything more to Sheldon after that. He just watched the crab scuttle along his tail and then swam towards his chest and climbed up along his arm. He watched the crab explore the whole tub while he waited for the human to return home.

About thirty minutes passed when the boy finally came home. He had huge bags in his arms. He walked towards the bathroom and set his bags down near the tub. He looked up and smiled at Sheldon, who was crawling towards him.

"Hi Sheldon. Did you and Pittoo have a nice time?" He beamed up at the merman. The merman said nothing. He had that blank expression again.

His smile fell slightly but he returned his focus on the bags on the floor. He pulled out a small tank with some rocks and a stone bowl for him to swim in. He filled the tank up then placed in some shells for Sheldon. He scooped up the crab and placed him inside it. He watched happily as Sheldon explored his new habitat.

"I think he likes it." Pit said to Dark Pit. His blue eyes flickered towards the quiet merman. "What do you think, Pittoo?"

 _It is small but I feel safe here._

"He likes it."

"Yay! I'm glad." He held the tank and carefully handed it to the merman. "I want him to stay with you."

Dark Pit shot him a look. "What?"

Pit nodded. "I think he'd be happier being close to another creature of the ocean. Also, you wouldn't be alone when I'm gone."

Dark Pit took the tank. He looked at the little crab who was looking back.

"Alright, well, I'm going to make some dinner. I'll get your fish for you." Pit made his way towards the exit.

"Pit."

He stopped. His eyes widened he turned around and looked at the merman, bewildered. Never before had the sea creature called him anything other than "human". He couldn't help but gap at him.

"You just said my name."

Dark Pit nodded. He placed Sheldon's tank on the other side of the tub where the edge stretched more, almost like a shelf. He returned his attention to Pit and studied him for several moments.

"You've never said my name before."

"I know." He sighed and blushed. He turned away, hiding his red face. "I didn't have respect for you before. That's why I never said your name."

"Wait…you-" he tilted his head. "-respect me now?"

Dark Pit nodded. "I do. You said from the beginning that you were different from other humans and you proved to me just how right you are. You took care of my injuries. You purposely hurt yourself to keep me secret from your friend. You were starving yourself so that I was fed. Everything you've said to me has been the truth, so far, at least." He met his gaze. Those blue eyes were sparkling with joy. A bright smile was on those lips which was contagious enough for that smile to jump onto the merman's own. "So for now, I will believe you. I am going against my merman instincts and trusting you. Don't betray them." He lowered his voice and added. "Please"

Pit nodded eagerly. "I won't ever betray you, Pittoo! I promise! I'm so happy! I'm so happy you finally trust me!"

Pit ran over to the merman and wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He ended up tripping and fell into the tub with Pittoo. The water splashed all over them but Pit didn't care. He squeezed Pittoo and couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't felt this happy in so long.

Dark Pit didn't know what to think about any of this. He had never had this sort of affection before. He had to admit, it felt nice. Really nice. His smile widened and he found himself hugging the boy back.

* * *

 **A/N:I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I do have some bad news though. Because of my pet dying and some other things going on in my life: I'm stuck in a depression. Because of my depression and a case of writer's block, I won't be updating for awhile. I can't say when I'm going to update. More than likely, it will be when I decide how get rid of this writer's block. Please be patient with me. I promise I am not discontinuing the story. I have every intention to finish it (I have the whole story planned out. I just don't have the motivation to work on it now). I'm not giving up on the story so please don't give up on me. Thank you3**


	7. Chapter 7

Pit felt the warm fuzziness of happiness beam like the sun through his veins. To shine so brightly that no dark cloud in the sky could cover him. It felt amazing to feel so wonderful, so happy. Who would've known this was because he finally had the mythical sea creature trust him. Since day one, Pit never blamed the merman for it; he had his reasons. Although curiosity was burning as much as the sun pulsing through his veins, he never asked what that reasoning was. He'd finally earned Dark Pit's trust and he wasn't about to ruin it.

The merman had been with Pit for over a month now and he noticed the changes since the day he saved him up until the last two weeks where he earned his trust. Pittoo wasn't as annoyed by his presence as he used to be. Sure, he looked annoyed but Pit soon realized that was who the sea creature was; an easily annoyed merman. And that was okay. Pit accepted it.

Dark Pit was indeed a lot more relaxed since his confession. He felt his body unwind now that he could, against his better judgement, put his guard down. The boy had been nothing more than true to his word. He was stupidly kind and caring and he had proven he could trust him with his life. Sure, that was a pretty big proclamation but it was true. With being in Pit's home for over a month, he had no reason not to trust or doubt him. He had proven himself more times than Dark Pit could say and it was more than enough.

As time got closer to two months, Dark Pit found himself growing quite fond of the other's company. Sure, he'd gotten used to it before but it was different now. He actually yearned for it. True, there were times where Pit was absolutely annoying, talked way too much and was infuriatingly cheerful but there were also days where he was sweet, kind, funny and above all; adorable. There was something about seeing that wide happy grin that made the merman feel a strange warm sensation whenever he saw it.

The bathroom had become Pit's new living room. He ended up bringing one of his beach chairs into it and set it next to the sink. He'd sit in it and either study for his classes or work on his art. As time went by, he slowly inched his way towards the merman until he sat right beside the tub. To his surprise, Dark Pit didn't object. He let the human sit beside him which helped Pit when he painted.

It was only a matter of time before the sea creature caught onto what-who- he was painting. It was a Wednesday night and Pit had returned from school. He'd taken a shower and munched on some pizza rolls he'd exploded in the microwave. He took the seat beside the tub and studied until he ate all his food. Once consumed, he pulled out his drawing pad and began sketching the scene before him. Dark Pit was leaning down into the tub with his beautiful navy blue tail draping over the edge of the tub. His amethyst tailfin swayed slowly back and forth, letting the little gold flicks shine in the light as it moved. Sheldon was scurrying up his sun glowed arm while the other was unconsciously twirling a lock of raven-inked hair. The angle and lighting were just right and it had to be sketched.

When the sketch was finished he started painting immediately.

Dark Pit had gotten the feeling that he was being watched. He started glancing at the human right after Pit looked from him back to his drawing pad. He'd seen the boy do this many times and finally he could no longer hold the burning curiosity within.

"What are you painting?"

Pit jumped, startled by the broken silence. He glanced at Pittoo and blushed. He bit his lip then self-consciously brought the pad closer to his chest in a foolish attempt to hide the sketch the merman already couldn't see.

"Uh, ocean stuff?"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and snorted. "I've never seen a human as obsessed with the ocean as you. Then again, I've only met one other human."

"And they're the reason you had humans." Pit recited.

Pittoo nodded then returned to his earlier question. "What ocean stuff are you painting?"

"I, uh, just, ocean stuff."

Pittoo blinked at him, annoyed. "Show me."

"Um, no." Pit's face flushed even more so.

Dark Pit arched a brow, not expecting to be denied at such a silly request. "No? Why not? It can't be that bad. I've seen some bad art in some of these magazines you bring me."

Pit shook his head. "No, I'm embarrassed."

Dark Pit frowned. "Pit, I'm not gonna laugh."

Pit's face was completely red. He was biting so hard on his lip he nearly broke the skin. He glanced down at his sketch pad then back at the merman. Dark Pit's face was gentle yet firm. He wasn't asking so he could mock him. He was genuinely curious.

Pit sighed. _Well, he was bound to find out anyways._

The boy slowly turned his unfinished piece towards the curious merman. He watched his reaction and instead of laughing at him, there was a light that sparkled in his ruby eyes as he took in the art.

"That's me." His eyes lifted to meet Pit's. "You painted me?"

Pit nodded. "Yeah"

"Why?" Dark Pit's cheeks turned pink.

Pit shrugged and tried to play off his embarrassment. His face was scarlet as he answered. "Why not? You're this gorgeous sea creature. Why wouldn't I paint you?" Pit chuckled and glanced away as he started to reminisce. "I grew up with stories of mermaids. When I was younger, my parents would tell my sister and I made up stories about mermaids in the ocean." His smile fell as he continued. "I haven't painted since they died. I lost my inspiration for a year but I found it-" His eyes met Pittoo's. "-with you."

Dark Pit's face now matched Pit's. His heart was racing and he felt that warm feeling again inside him. He felt like the sun itself was inside him. He couldn't handle the overwhelming feeling so he turned away and hid his blushing.

"I guess I'm flattered." He tried to play cool. "I mean; why wouldn't you want to paint me? I'm the most beautiful creature in the sea."

"You are." Pit agreed. His face burning.

Dark Pit's blushing reached to his ears. His whole face was as red as an octopus. His heart raced against his chest and that warm feeling was washing over him to the point where he felt sick. He didn't understand why he was reacting this way. He had been told many times before that he was beautiful. Why was it when this human _boy_ said it, he felt like a shy clam? Why did his heart race and his face redden whenever Pit complimented him? Why did this human give him feelings he'd never felt before? Why did he want to know everything about him? Talk to him? See that cute face shine like the sun's rays? And most importantly; why did he have the worse desire to mate with him?

"You said you haven't painted since you lost your family." Dark Pit said, trying to distract him from his last thought. "I've heard you talk in your sleep and witnessed your nightmares." He peeked at the human. Pit's smile fell completely. All the happiness that glistened on his face was gone and replaced with depression. His blue eyes fell to his chest then glanced away. "I know it has to do with your scar. I know it revolves around a shark attack."

"I don't want to talk about it." Replied Pit, coldly.

"Because you blame yourself."

Pit angrily stood up and slammed his art work onto his beach chair then stormed towards the exit.

 _He is running from the pain._ Sheldon observed.

"You can't run from it forever, you know." Dark Pit spoke gently "That's why it's haunting you; you feel guilty. You can't run and hide from your past forever…and you have to accept the reality in order to move on."

"You don't know." Tears began to sting from behind Pit's eyes. Anger started to flow through his veins as he listened to the merman talk like he knew how it felt. "You don't have any idea how it feels to be the reason your family is dead! If I hadn't been so stupid and careless and noticed the water on the ground, I wouldn't have slipped!"

Pit fell to his knees and sobbed. The tears spewed out like rain during a tropical storm. His shoulders shook like the wind rattling violently against wooden structures. He covered his eyes with his hands and let all his feelings take over.

Dark Pit watched at the mess Pit had become. He nodded slowly to himself. He knew that feeling. He knew exactly how Pit felt.

 _Go to him. He needs you._

Dark Pit bit his lip and glanced over at the weeping boy. He wasn't one that really comforted others. He had never had an opportunity to comfort anyone and in all honesty, he didn't know how to. He had never been comforted so he had no idea how to really do it. However, thanks to those girly magazines he'd been reading, he was able to understand how humans comforted each other in times of sorrow and heartbreak.

He put Sheldon away in his cage then gripped the edge of the tub and slithered out of it, bringing a wave of water with him. He fell to the tile, water spreading over the ground. He glanced up and found Pit hadn't noticed. He glanced at his healed tail then back to the human. He positioned himself and began crawling across the room until he reached Pit.

He sat up and extended his hand to the boy's shoulder. He hesitated for a moment but then gently touched it. Pit jumped at the unexpected contact. He glanced over with tear-filled eyes and before he knew it, he wrapped his arms around the merman's neck and clung onto him.

Dark Pit's eyes widened. He hadn't expected this reaction. He glanced at Pit whom was crying into his neck. He was shaking violently. The sea creature bit his lip but remembered what the magazine had said in this moment. He brought his arms around Pit's lower back and held him close. He said nothing. He just allowed Pit to cry. His hand rubbed up and down his back in a soothing gesture. He leaned his head against the other and found himself closing his eyes.

The contact felt nice. He had never held anyone before. Now he understood why human's hugged each other. It was a warm secure feeling. He hugged him tighter, letting him know he was there and Pit reacted. He nuzzled against the neck he'd cried on. He honestly hadn't even realized Pittoo was out of the tub, holding him, until he calmed down and realized the tub was on the other side of the room.

"Pittoo?" He pulled away and looked at the sea creature. "Y-you're out of the tub? You're going to dry up!"

"Don't worry about me." Dark Pit replied. "Tell me what happened."

Pit shook his head and looked away. Fresh tears fell.

"Pit, you can't let this guilt eat you up."

"You don't understand! You don't understand how it feels to blame yourself for your family's death!"

"I do." Dark Pit turned the other cheek. "I am the reason my kin are dead. I know how you feel and it eats you up inside…It still eats me up."

He inhaled deeply and shared his story. "It was seven years ago. I was swimming in my home waters, Ayia Napa, when I was caught in a net. I was pulled up into a small fishing boat. The humans first thought I was a human but when they opened up the net and saw me, well, naturally they were surprised. I tried to escape but I was caught again but the human girl, Pandora was her name, was staring at me and told the other to release me. He listened to her and she checked me for injuries before I was freed. I was pretty dumbfounded at the fact that these humans just let me go. I knew humans were bad but I was stunned with the girl's action. I was stupid and mesmerized by her. I thought she was different than the others because she freed me.

"Later that day, the matriarch of my kin forbade me to ever go up to the surface. The water was too clear and I would be easily spotted again. I foolishly ignored and disobeyed. I spent a week searching for Pandora's boat and when I found it, I purposely got captured. She was happy to see me but told me it was a better if we met in a specific place." Dark Pit sighed. "I was a sponge. I thought she liked me. Hell fish, I was infatuated with her but she used me. She asked me questions about merlife and I stupidly told her everything she wanted to know and she used it against me. While she kept me distracted, her partner was rounding up my kin, using the information I told her. I didn't notice any of it because of the high the infatuation had me. It wasn't until I swam to surprise her that I found her slaughtering my kin. She and the other human had paralyzed them. They captured them with nets then slaughtered them. The crystal clear waters were spilled with blood. Severed body parts of my kin floated in the ocean…it drew attention to sharks and they began feasting on them. It was horrible to see."

"Why were they killing them?" Pit asked, horrified.

"They wanted our tails. Our scales are like gems. I guess they sell well." Pittoo shrugged.

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry, Pittoo. What did you do?"

"I tried to save them. I tried to cut them free of their nets. I managed to free a few but then I was captured. Pandora told me I was going to be her trophy and she was going to put me in a display and charge admission.

"Before too long, my matriarch appeared. She saw the horror before her and was pissed. She summoned a huge wave that knocked their boat over. The humans drowned; Myself and six other of my kin were freed. My matriarch was pissed with me. She had every right. I deliberately disobeyed her direct orders and it was my fault only eight of my kin were alive. I expected to be executed, I deserved it but she was merciful and spared me. 'There has been enough blood shed and we don't need to lose any more of our kind.'"

"What did she do?" asked Pit, softly.

"I was branded a traitor and exiled."

"She branded you?" Pit glanced at his tail. "I don't see anything."

"Your human eyes can't see it. It's embedded into my scales." He stroked the area on his tail where the slash had once been. "Even these new scales hold the brand."

"How did she brand you?"

Dark Pit frowned and grimaced at the memory. "A month of sheer torture."

Pit gasped. "Oh, Pittoo! I'm so sorry!"

Dark Pit shrugged. "It was my fault. I deserved it. I am to blame." He met Pit's gaze. "Now you know why I hate humans. I was used, tricked. My kin slaughtered for greed."

"Well gosh, Pittoo! No wonder you don't trust humans! I knew that they did something but I didn't know how bad it was." He bowed his head in shame. Disappointed in his own kind. "I'm sorry Pittoo. My species has a habit of destroying beautiful things."

A small smile played on the merman's lips. He cupped Pit's cheek and stated, "You are different."

"A good different, I hope?"

Dark Pit nodded. "A good different."

Pit smiled and placed his hand over the merman's.

Pittoo blushed. His eyes glanced at their hands. Pale pink over golden brown. It felt strange but in a good way. He glanced from their hands to Pit's plump soft lips. He thought back to the night Pit kissed his cheek and wondered how they would feel against his own. He never thought he'd ever want to kiss a human again after the one he shared with Pandora. That kiss had been fake and meant nothing. He wondered if he shared lips with this human, would it mean something?

"Hey Pittoo?"

"Hm?"

"Did other merfolk hurt you?" He pointed at the healed tail. "Did they do this to you because you are a traitor?"

Dark Pit didn't answer. Instead, he removed his hand from the boy's face and turned away. He didn't like to admit that he had been attacked and beaten by others. He didn't like to show he was weak.

"They did." Pit answered for him. He narrowed his eyes. "They almost killed you."

"I'm a traitor among my kind. We don't take kindly to traitors. That's why exile is worse than death. We live long lives and spend it isolated, unwanted, and beaten."

Pit frowned and shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think it's fair. You didn't know what Pandora was going to do."

"It doesn't matter. I made my mistake and I paid for it."

"Well, I hope you know you didn't make a mistake trusting me. I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you. You are worth more to me than all the money in the world." He blushed.

"Shut up." He blushed but kept his head hidden from the other.

Pit chuckled but his smile fell. He decided that since Pittoo had told him his story it was only fair that he shared his own.

He took a deep breath and began, "We had a great white in one of our exhibits. He was a rescue, like the others and I was in charge of feeding him. I was half way done feeding him when his first bucket was empty. I turned to get the next and I slipped on some of the water that leaked out and fell backwards into the tank. It didn't take too long before the shark attacked me. He grabbed my side and tried to rip me apart. It didn't take too long for people to realize what has happening. I mean, everyone saw me getting attacked in the exhibit, so they reacted quickly. I fell unconscious once I started drowning so I only know what Palutena told me. She said some of our divers came and jumped into the tank. They were able to tranquilize the shark and save me. The ambulance arrived just as they pulled me out. Thankfully, I started coughing up water so they didn't have to perform CPR, a method to get someone to start breathing again. They put me on the stretcher and the ambulance took me to the hospital."

Pit paused. This was the painful part of the story. His eyes had dried but now they were wet as tears fell again. Dark Pit was patient. He didn't pressure the boy to continue. He let him cry and rubbed his back. Pit wiped away his tears, took a deep breath and continued. "Palutena called my parents and told them what happened. They rushed to the hospital with Lizzie, my sister, but…when their light turned green, a car tried to make the red light and hit them. My parents died on impact and Lizzie died from internal bleeding a few minutes after the ambulance showed up."

Pit covered his eyes with his hands as he broke out again in tears and cried uncontrollably. "They never would've died if I had just noticed the water on the ground."

Dark Pit frowned. He scooped up the human and set him on his scaled lap. He leaned his head against the other's and rubbed his arm. "It wasn't your fault, Pit."

"Everyone always says that!" Pit snapped. "But it was! They'd still be alive if I hadn't slipped! If I hadn't slipped, then I wouldn't have nearly gotten killed by a shark and I wouldn't have woken up to the news that my whole family was dead because they were trying to get to me! I wouldn't… I wouldn't be so alone."

"I'm here aren't I?"

Pit sniffed and looked up at Pittoo. "Yeah but that's only because I brought you here to save you."

Dark Pit nodded. "You did but my injuries have been healed for the past three weeks." He blushed and looked away. "I miss swimming and moving freely but…I've grown attached to your company. I mean, I was alone in the ocean for years. I never had any friends. I was attacked for being a traitor. I didn't realize how alone I was until I met you. You're annoying sometimes but I enjoy your company and I'd like to stay here in your tub…with you…if you'd let me."

Pit's eyes widened. His frown completely flipped into a huge smile. He nodded frantically and started laughing. "Yes! Pittoo! I would for love you to stay with me!" Before he realized what he was doing, he grabbed Pittoo's face and smashed their lips together. Dark Pit's eyes widened at the action and immediately Pit realized what he'd done. He gasped and pulled away, his face burning red as the two just stared at each other in shock.

"Uhhh" was all Pit managed to get out before they both noticed Palutena standing at the front door, gaping at them.

"Holy shit"

* * *

 **A/N: Writing this chapter was a little hard and emotional for me. Next month will mark 6 years since my mom died and everything I wrote for Pit is how I still sometimes feel.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Holy shit" Palutena gasped as she stared at the scene before her.

Pit was sitting, with eyes as wide as the moon, on the lap of, not only a darker version of him but a mermaid version!

At first, she thought the tail was fake, something like a cosplay but then she realized it wasn't fabric and they were indeed real scales covered in slime, glistening in the light like diamonds. She noticed the tailfin swaying back and forth on its own. The way it moved, there was no way a costume could move and be that flexible. It had to be real. He was real. And he wasn't just any mermaid. He was the one she had seen in Pit's sketchbook.

"It's you." She gasped.

Both boys were stunned but Dark Pit was the first to react.

He glowered at Pit and snapped. "You told her about me?"

Pit's attention snapped back towards the sea creature. He looked at the merman, horrified by the sheer idea and shook his head hastily. "No! I never told Palutena about you!"

"How does she know about me then?! You told her! I thought I could trust you!" Dark Pit snarled. He shoved Pit off his lap. "I thought you were different but you aren't! You humans are all the same! Lying slippery eels that only lust after greed!" He gritted his teeth feeling their edges began to sharpen. His nails started to grow into claws as the anger pulsed through him.

Pit quickly scrambled to his knees and looked at the merman utterly confused. "I never lied!"

Dark Pit scoffed and folded his arms. "What is it you wanted me for, huh? Did you want to fool me into thinking you were different than Pandora when in reality you're worse!"

"No! Pittoo, I-"

"-Don't you call me that! I will not be addressed by any human name you've given me!" Dark Pit angrily began to crawl back to the tub. He wouldn't have returned to it if his scales weren't drying out, not to mention, the anger was starting to pull out his true form and he didn't want anyone to see that side. He peered over his shoulder and gave Pit an expression that showed how much he truly hated him at that moment. "And to think, you actually got me to care about you! It's a good thing that shark didn't kill you. Now you can suffer like you truly deserve!"

Tears spewed out of Pit's eyes like a sprinkler. He sobbed into his hands and he looked at the merman, with pure mutilation and heartbreak.

"You fucking bastard!" Palutena snapped as she witnessed the whole argument.

"Pittoo" Pit wept pathetically. His shoulders shook but he scrambled up to his feet and turned to run towards him. However, he slipped on a puddle of water and fell backwards. The back of his head smacked hard against the sink and he collapsed onto the tile.

"Pit!" Palutena called out and ran to him, careful not to slip on the tile.

When Dark Pit heard the smack, he immediately turned and saw Pit unconscious on the floor with the human girl cradling him. The anger in him instantaneously vanished and fearful concern flooded his being.

"Oh no no no! Pit! C'mon! Wake-up! Pit! Fuck!" She shouted. She carefully scooped him into her arms.

"Where are you taking him!" Dark Pit demanded.

Palutena glared over at him. "I'm taking him to the hospital. I don't know why the fuck you should know. It's not like you _care about him_."

She walked out of the bathroom, out of the house (locking it behind) and placed her unconscious friend into the backseat. She quickly got in the driver's seat and drove quickly but cautiously to the hospital. She sighed at the sound of groceries getting smashed in the trunk. All the frozen food would go bad by the time she and Pit returned from the hospital. She just hoped she _would_ return with Pit.

Palutena got to the hospital, informed the nurses what happened and let them take her little friend. She was told to fill out some paperwork and wait in the waiting room until the doctors returned with Pit's condition. She did as instructed, filling out all the questions to the best of her knowledge, returned the paperwork to the secretary at the desk and sat back down.

She closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths to calm the jitters springing in the inside of her body. This evening had gone from slow to fast in a second. One minute she was calling Pit, informing him that she was getting him some groceries and that she'd be at his place in a few, the next minute she walks into his house seeing him kissing a mythical sea creature whom, not only is a fucking asshole but makes Pit cry but also unintentionally is the cause for Pit being here.

 _That fucking mermaid. What he said was unforgivable! How could anyone ever say something so cruel to someone as sweet as Pit? I'm going to punch him hard in the face._

Palutena glanced at the hallway where the doctors had taken Pit. No one had to returned yet. She sighed and closed her eyes again and just thought about the mermaid. She never thought that the mermaid he painted was actually real. She thought he was just an interpretation of Pit as a mermaid, since he was so obsessed with the ocean. But low and behold; she walked in on him kissing the mermaid he'd been painting!

There were so many questions running through her brain. As she thought through them, pieces of the puzzle were starting to fit together. Back when she had taken him out for dinner and all the questions she had asked had been answered about the mermaid. When they returned to his house and he asked if he could quickly clean up the place; it had been to hide him in the shower. She had never knocked down the bar of soap. Pit had used it to distract her.

"Sneaky little fox." She chuckled softly to herself.

Her smile fell when she thought about what she had walked in on. Not so much the kiss but the argument. She could tell that the two had developed a close bond; close enough for Pit to open and reveal his family's death which wasn't something he did. It also seemed that the mermaid had trust issues but had opened up as well. And her appearance alone had ruined everything. Despite her negative feelings towards the sea creature, if he meant something to Pit, she would do whatever it took to fix what she had broken.

* * *

Dark Pit sighed as he flopped into another position in the tub. He caught himself glancing at the door for the hundredth time that night. He growled at himself, folded his arms and stubbornly sank down into the tub until his lips touched the bath water.

Why? Why did he continue to stare out that door? Why did he care about Pit-the human boy-'s wellbeing? He had proven Dark Pit's case once again; humans couldn't be trusted. He said he was different and the merman had been foolish enough to actually believe it. He had been tricked yet again.

"The betrayer gets betrayed." Dark Pit scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Go figure."

 _You weren't betrayed._

Dark Pit glowered at the hermit crab.

 _Pit never betrayed you._

Dark Pit shot out of the water and motioned towards the door. "Did you not see that other human barge in? Did you not hear her say 'it's you' to me? She knew about me because that lying human told her!"

 _How do you know?_

Dark Pit's eyes widened in frustration and he repeated his motion. "Did you not hear anything I just said?"

 _How can I not with you yelling?_

The merman narrowed his eyes at the crab.

Sheldon scuttled to the center of his tank for a better view of the door then looked back at his fellow sea creature.

 _They've been gone for a long time._

"Pft. The sooner they get back the sooner I'm in one of those tanks and exposed to the world for money. I don't care what happens to them." He felt a sting of something unfamiliar to him. Something that felt like remorse when he said that. The words he had spoken felt like a lie and he tried to push both feelings down.

 _Now whose lying. You know very well that you care about Pit. You told him your past and you merfolk don't share your lives with other creatures. You even touched lips with him. I've seen humans do that a lot when they like someone. Not to mention, you keep looking out the door. You still care about him._

Dark Pit caught himself again when the crab mentioned it.

He groaned and snapped, "What would a crab know?"

 _More than a merman, apparently._

"You better get your attitude in check, little crab, or I'll squish you!" He threatened.

Sheldon shrank down into his shell at the threat.

 _Just answer me this: You think that humans are coming after you now that Pit's friend knows about you. If you claim you don't care then why haven't you attempted to escape?_

Dark Pit opened his mouth then shut it. He growled stubbornly. He folded his arms and turned away from the crab and replied, "How would I even manage to escape? If I left the house, I'd either dry up or get exposed."

The crab nodded. _If that's what you want to believe. So be it. We both know deep down you want to make sure Pit is okay._

Sheldon scurried back into his little home where he hid inside his shell. Dark Pit said nothing. He couldn't-wouldn't- believe the dumb crab. What did he know about humans? He didn't know how they truly were. He didn't know the cruelty they truly had.

Dark Pit sighed. He folded his arms on the edge of the tub then rested his head on them and looked out at the front door.

* * *

The merman snapped awake at the sound of keys. He sat straight up and looked at the door, like a puppy thinking his owner was home. The door creaked open and he quickly re-positioned himself. He sank into the water, glowering at the faucet and folded his arms.

"Palutena, I'm fine." He heard Pit say as they entered the home. Dark Pit peeked over and saw the taller human escorting the smaller inside the house. "It's just a bump on the head and a slight headache."

"Pit, you have a concussion. You can't go into work today. You need to rest for the next few days, doctor's orders." Palutena insisted.

"But-"

"-no buts!" She interrupted him.

He sighed softly. His eyes lifted to the bathroom where he caught red peering at him. Their eyes held for a moment before the red, holding concern, narrowed spitefully and turned away.

Pit felt his heart squeeze in his chest at that look. He felt his progression for Pittoo's trust and friendship crumbled into dust. A month of hard work; gone within seconds. That look of utter betrayal in those eyes hurt worse than the shark bite.

"Pittoo" He squeaked, sadly.

He attempted to run towards him but felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. He stumbled, nearly collapsing onto the floor but Palutena quickly reacted and caught him.

"Pit, you can't run. You have to rest."

Pit shook his head, increasing the dizziness. "I don't care!" He looked at Pittoo with sad desperation. "Pittoo! I'm swear I didn't tell Palutena about you!"

Palutena frowned and scooped up her stubborn friend in her arms and walked to his bedroom. He fought against her, trying to get to Pittoo. She entered the bedroom and set him down on his bed. He attempted to get up and make a break for it but Palutena gave him a stern expression and pointed at him. Pit frowned and sat back down, remembering why Palutena was his boss in the first place. She smiled approvingly and went to shut the bedroom door, keeping their next conversation out of the sea creature's hearing range.

"Palutena, please! I need to fix what happened with Pittoo! I worked so hard to get his trust and now-" Pit lowered his head in shame. "-he thinks I betrayed him."

She folded her arms and looked at Pit with a confused yet angry expression. "Why would you want to even fix anything after what he said to you? That was, pardon my French, fucked up of him to say. You don't deserve to have that said to you."

Pit shook his head slowly. "He didn't mean it."

"Oh, I think he meant it plenty. But first, we need to talk about the fact that there is a freaking mermaid in your bathroom!" She threw her hands up on the air. "How is that even possible?" She smiled and shook her head. "Only you would find a real life mermaid."

Pit smiled gently. "He's a merman, not a mermaid and I found him injured on the beach almost two months ago. I brought him here and took care of him. He was in critical shape."

"I take it he was a dick to you too then?"

Pit frowned. "Yes. He wasn't nice to me back then either but he has a reason, Palutena. He told me why he hates humans and can't trust us and he has every right to hate us."

"Okay, what is it?"

Pit shook his head. "I can't tell you. I can't lose any more of his trust." He glanced down at his bedsheets. "Pittoo means a lot to me and the fact that he hates me…" He closed his eyes and tears spilled down his cheeks. "It hurts. I don't want him to hate me. I want him to like me again."

"So he is who you were talking about when we went out to dinner?"

Pit bit his bottom lip, a light blush spread along his cheeks and nodded. "Yeah. I like him, a lot actually. He can sometimes be a mean jerk but there's more to him. I know you haven't really witnessed the other side to him but he is sweet and caring. I know you've been there for me through everything but I still feel alone and Pittoo makes that loneliness disappear." Pit smiled to himself. "There's something about him that I'm drawn to."

"Maybe it's the fact that you're basically a merman yourself and you found a real life one?"

Pit chuckled. "Something like that. He just makes me happy."

Palutena smiled softly. "I can tell by the way you talk about him. Your eyes light up. I haven't seen them do that in a long time."

Her eyes flickered to the ground. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, Pit. I messed up everything between you guys. I'll get him to trust you again."

"How? He thinks I betrayed him. He won't ever trust me again and no offense-" He looked at her sheepishly. "-he won't trust you either. He probably won't believe a word you say."

"Just leave it to me, Pit." She smirked.

* * *

Dark Pit sat stubbornly in the tub. He stared at the crab, ignoring his thoughts of reason.

He heard a door open then close. He tensed up -for what reason he didn't know, and listened to the footsteps coming down the hall. He could tell by the sound that it was the female human approaching; He'd grown to know the sounds of Pit's.

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms as she poked her head into the bathroom. She entered the room and walked towards him. Dark Pit said nothing. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. She walked up to the beach chair beside the tub. She picked up the sketchbook and sat down on the chair. She flipped through the book, a small smile played on her lips as she looked at the first page.

"He's okay." She said after a few minutes of silence.

Dark Pit didn't respond.

"He has a concussion, which is a mild brain injury. He'll be fine but he has to rest and take it easy for the next few days. I also have to wake him up every few hours to make sure he's still alive." She frowned. "He could die in his sleep."

Dark Pit tensed at the last sentence but still remained silent.

"So I'm going to be staying here for the next few days to take care of him." Her green eyes lifted towards him. "And that means I'm going to be taking care of you too."

"I don't need any stupid human taking care of me!" He snarled. He glowered spitefully at her.

She swore she saw his red eyes flash white for a second and when he barred his teeth they looked sharp and pointed. She shook her head, thinking she was hallucinating.

"Why're you even talking to me? Are you distracting me while the others are on their way to come for me?"

Palutena arched a brow. "Others?"

"Don't play dumb, human! I know you told others about me! It's only a matter of time before I'm carded off and locked into an exhibit for human amusement!"

"No one knows about you except for Pit and myself and that's the way it's going to stay."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Like I believe you and that traitor. You humans are nothing but dirty little liars."

Palutena frowned. She sighed and glanced down at the sketchbook. She smiled at the drawings. Each page filled with little doodles or full drawn sketches of the merman. Her eyes lifted up to the sea creature. She noticed his red eyes glancing towards the door. Her smile widened.

"Y'know. Pit hasn't drawn in a year. He stopped when his family died." She flipped a page. Dark Pit looked at her through his peripheral vision. "He's been sick for a long time."

Dark Pit couldn't help himself. He gave her his full attention when she mentioned Pit was sick. "He's sick?"

Palutena nodded. She was glad to have his attention. That was a good sign. "Yeah. He's depressed."

"That's not a sickness."

She frowned. "It is actually, for us humans. Depression can get so bad that people kill themselves. It's really serious."

His eyes widened. "You humans actually kill yourself for being sad?"

Palutena nodded. "Yeah some do. It's a real illness and Pit had had it for a year now."

"He hasn't…tried to-?"

Palutena looked at him sadly. "He thought about it. He called me crying and said he couldn't handle feeling so alone and sad. His extended family casted him away once his family passed. I was the only person he had. Losing his family was too much for him. He fell down into a deep, well, 'pit' and he stayed down there for a while. Slowly over time he started to climb out, started to feel slight happiness but never fully out-" Her eyes glistened. "-until he met you."

Dark Pit looked at her bewildered. "Me?"

Palutena nodded and smiled at him softly. She showed him a page from Pit's sketchbook. There was a page full of little doodles of the merman. She flipped another page, showing a painting of Dark Pit underwater looking up at a boat and holding the hand of the human residing in it.

She showed him a painting of Dark Pit swimming with a beluga whale. "This is how I recognized you last night, I saw him sketch this at work. Pit has always had a big mouth but he managed to keep you a secret from me which is a huge accomplishment for him. He never intended to tell me. He did everything to keep me from finding out, including hurting himself by soap. He cares deeply about you and you make him happy. You bring the light back in his eyes. A light I haven't seen in a year. I want to thank you for that. Thank you for making him happy again."

Dark Pit just stared at her. He couldn't believe the words the girl had said.

 _Told you so._

Dark Pit glowered at Sheldon then returned his gaze at the girl. He didn't know how to think or feel. He shouldn't believe the words of this human. They could be nothing but lies but something deep down told him it was the truth.

However, he couldn't refrain from his old habits. He scoffed and narrowed his eyes at her. "And you expect me to believe you?"

Palutena shook her head. "No, not at all."

"Then why would you even tell me all of that?"

"Because it's the truth whether you believe it or not. I know you have trust issues. I picked that up from last night's encounter. Not to mention, Pit told me just a few minutes ago. He didn't tell me why but you have a valid reason not to trust humans. You don't have any reason to trust me just like I don't have any reason to trust you."

That threw him off guard. "What?! You don't think you could trust me? I'm the honest species here!" He didn't know why that pissed him off but it did.

Palutena shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know that. I don't know anything about your species except from books and movies. For all I know, you could actually be an angel that came out of a mirror and changed into the form of a merman to lure Pit and myself to our death and steal our souls."

"I could say the same thing about you!"

"That's true until you get to know me." She winked at him and stood up. "You probably won't eat it 'cause you'll think I've poisoned it or something but I'm going to bring you a fish anyways."

She walked out the bathroom but returned quickly to give him a deadly look. "Oh and if you ever say shit, like from last night, to Pit, I will punch you so hard in the face you'll end up getting a concussion." She smiled sweetly and left.

Dark Pit looked after her bewildered. He looked towards Sheldon and said, "Just when I thought I met the strangest human, another one shows up."


	9. Chapter 9

Palutena called into work, letting everyone know that Pit had had an accident and the doctor's said he needed to be supervised and she was going to be the one watching him. She smiled to herself and hung up the phone after they were cleared by the owner. She felt eyes on her and turned to see the merman glowering at her.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I just called into work to let them know Pit and I aren't coming in for the next few days."

His eyes narrowed more, disbelieving.

She groaned and shook her head. "Alright, don't believe me."

"I don't!" He snapped from the bathroom.

"Well, whatever." She replied and walked out of the house.

She walked to her car and started unloading all the bags of groceries. She put away all the salvageable foods while she wrote down all the spoiled food that she'd have to go get again. After she took down the list, she threw out all the bad food and hopped into her car to the store. She managed to get everything on the list, made a quick stop to her place and packed up a few things, then returned to Pit's.

Dark Pit hadn't moved nor touched his fish. However, she'd expected that. She rolled her eyes at him while she unloaded and put away all the food. When she was done, she went to Pit's room and woke him up. She was told to ask him some questions, such as what his name was and who she was, just to make sure his memory was still intact. After he answered them correctly, she let him go back to sleep.

She returned to the living room and realized how messy the whole house was. By the amount of school books and papers on the coffee table she figured Pit hardly had time to clean. Naturally, she decided to take it upon herself.

She cleaned the whole house by the time night fell. She had vacuumed, dusted and scrubbed every inch of the house until it was spotless. When she was finished, she cooked herself and Pit a little dinner, oven baked pizza, and brought it to the bedroom where she woke Pit up. She asked the same questions which Pit answered again correctly. He was pleased (and practically drooled) at the sight of the pizza. They ate their dinner while Palutena informed Pit that she had cleaned the crap out of his house. He couldn't be more grateful and promised to pay her back. She smiled and asked only for another painting.

When dinner was finished, Palutena escorted Pit to the bathroom. He promised her that he was feeling fine but she wasn't going to take that risk. When they entered the bathroom, there was tension in the air. Pit and Dark Pit stared at each other, neither moving nor saying a word. Pit only smiled softly at him and when he opened his mouth to say something, he shut it and walked towards the toilet stall. Dark Pit stared after him. His eyes occasionally flashing to Palutena, whom looked more like a bodyguard waiting for a celebrity. He could tell she was saying something to him with those fierce green eyes when Pit came out of the stall and looked back at him.

Dark Pit realized what the girl had meant. There was indeed a light in those ocean eyes but there was also sorrow, desperation and yearning. It pained him to see them in his eyes but he couldn't find the will to open his mouth and call out to him as he left the bathroom.

When Palutena escorted Pit back to bed, she took his dishes and went to the kitchen to rinse them in the sink. After she cleaned the dishes and started the dishwasher, she grabbed a few extra slices of pizza and put them on a plate then returned to the bathroom. To her surprise and delight, the fish had finally been consumed. She didn't know when but she was happy to see it gone. She walked up to the bathtub and replaced the clean plate with the one with pizza.

"Here, try it." She offered

Dark Pit looked at the strange food. He sniffed it then looked at her with those same distrusting eyes. "What is this strange human food? Why would you even think I would want to try it?"

"It's pizza and it's the best thing in the world! Everyone loves pizza!"

"And why do you want me to eat it?"

"Because it's good. Plus, I thought maybe you'd want to try human food."

"You're an anchovy. What makes you think I'd even consider trying this? I have no reason to-"

"-to trust me, yeah yeah, I heard that speech earlier. It was just a thought." She walked away.

Dark Pit scoffed at her then looked back at the strange triangle shaped food. He leaned forward and sniffed it. It smelt so good. He didn't even know what the smell was but it made his mouth water. He shifted his gaze to the human, whom was in the living room, then back at the pizza. He picked up a slice and tilted his head as he observed the strange stringy stuff falling off the edge. Never would he be so quick as to try it but the smell was intoxicating, he just had to taste it. He brought it to his mouth and as soon as the taste hit his taste buds he moaned loudly and started devouring it. It was so delicious. So many strange new tastes, each one more mouthwatering than the next. He couldn't help it. He finished off the first slice then moved to the second and third. He ate all three slices within seconds and he couldn't believe what he'd done.

"I told you it's the best thing in the world." Palutena smirked from the doorway.

* * *

Palutena woke up several times that night to make sure Pit was still alive. After her duty was done, she went to the bathroom to pee but couldn't help but take a peek at the sleeping sea creature. His head was angled weird over the edge and she knew he was going to have a crank in his neck. As she stared at him, she couldn't help but feel a wave of bliss wash over her. She smiled and took in the peace that came from nowhere as she looked at the sleeping merman. She understood what Pit meant earlier. Maybe it was the fact that he was a mythical sea creature but something about him brought a smile and a mist of happiness to her.

The next day Dark Pit snapped awake with a groan and an ache in his neck. He glowered at the loud human girl that slammed the front door shut and came nosily his way.

"Hey Pittoo, I got you something." She said cheerfully.

He glowered and grumbled. "Don't call me that!"

"Oh, it's a cute nickname." She winked and set down some bags on the floor. "Anyways, I got you something."

She pulled out a strange looking pillow.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's a bath pillow. I noticed last night that you don't exactly sleep in the greatest position for your neck so I got you this. Hopefully, it works better." She handed him the pillow.

He looked at her in utter confusion. He stared at the pillow that had been shoved into his hands. He squeezed it, feeling how soft it was. He glanced back at her with a strange expression.

"Why would you get me this?"

"Because I wanted to." She shrugged. She walked out of the bathroom, carrying the bags as she went and placed them on the couch. She returned to the bathroom and reached for the doorknob. "I'm going to shut this. I have someone coming to install internet in this place. I don't know how Pit can live without the internet but I sure as heaven can't and we don't want them to see you."

Dark Pit didn't know what internet was but he felt himself completely tensed at the sentence. He completely disregarded what she said. He was going to be exposed. He knew humans couldn't be trusted.

The internet provider installed the modem. When he was done he asked if he could use the bathroom. Dark Pit tensed up when he overheard this and knew this was the moment of his exposure. However, to his surprise he heard Palutena lie to the human and say the toilet was out of order. She had hidden him just as Pit had. She could've exposed him but she didn't.

Palutena opened the door when the man left and gave him a thumbs up. "We got internet!"

* * *

A week went by and no one came for Dark Pit like he'd expected. He thought for sure he would've been collected and thrown into a tank but it never happened. The only person had been the internet man and Palutena kept him out.

He had spent the last few days pondering in his thoughts. The girl was strange and threatened him a lot but she didn't seem to really mean him any harm. She fed him and sometimes made small talk with him. The strangest was when she'd randomly buy him things, like something for the bathtub or even books. Most of the books she bought had been about humans and mermaids falling in love. He'd thrown her a few looks upon receiving, like she was hinting towards something. However, to his surprise they were really good and most of the lore wasn't too far off.

Much to Dark Pit's surprise, he found himself growing accustomed to her company. It wasn't anywhere near what he felt with Pit but he was less tense with her presence. He found himself making small talk with her. Most of it centered around Pit but there were a few times he asked her about her personal life.

"Dark Pit!" she gasped. "Could this mean that you actually like me?" She played.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and replied, "Know thy enemy."

Sometime during the end of the week, Palutena knocked on the door, grabbing Pittoo's attention. He looked up from his book and glanced at her, eyebrow arched.

"Hey, uh, I'm going to take Pit to the hospital."

"Is he okay?" He masked the desperation in his voice but he couldn't hide the concern in his voice nor body language. He sat up in his tub and leaned forward.

Palutena nodded. "He's fine. We're just going to have the doctor clear him for his concussion and get some notes for work." She gave him a stern expression. "If the doctor clears him. He's returning alone and you two are going to talk."

Dark Pit folded his arms and looked away.

Palutena frowned. "He forgives you, y'know. He just misses you, like, a lot. He won't shut up and keeps asking me about you."

 _I miss him too. More than I probably should._

"You're right, Palutena. We need to talk."

The young lady gasped and clung to her heart as if in pain. It actually startled the sea creature until she said, "You said I was right AND you called me by my name? I am shocked!"

Dark Pit let out an irritated breath and rolled his eyes. "Do all you humans have to do that when I decide to call you by your name?"

"Well, seeing as it's coming from a human hating merman, yes."

Pittoo chuckled.

"Anyway, I gotta take Pit. He'll be back but if I'm not; you're a little shit, Pittoo but don't worry. You'll be kept a secret." She winked.

She turned around but Dark Pit called back to her. She made a complete circle and looked back at the sea creature. "Yeah?"

"You're okay."

She smiled. "You're okay too but you won't be if you hurt Pit again."

"You don't have to worry about that." He said more to himself than to her. He glanced back at her with an irritated look. "What are you still doing here? Just go already."

She laughed and left.

* * *

"Everything looks good from your description. Let me write you two a note for work." The doctor said and typed up a note on his computer. He printed out two and signed each before handing them a copy.

The two thanked the doctor and left the hospital and made their way to Palutena's car.

"I'm glad you're okay." Palutena said when they got into the car.

"Yeah, me too." He looked over at his dear friend and smiled warmly. "Thank you for everything, Palutena. I really appreciate what you've done for me this past week." His eyes cast down to his fidgeting hands and his smile fell. "And for taking care of Pittoo."

Palutena leaned over and planted her lips on her small friend's head. She started the car and headed back to Pit's home.

"You're welcome, Pit. You know I would do anything for you. At least outside of work. I'm not allowed to have favorites in work, even though everyone knows how close we are." She laughed.

She started listing everything that she did in the house. Pit was grateful for everything but halfway through their conversation, he stopped listening and started thinking about Pittoo.

Palutena noticed this. She reached over and squeezed his hand. "It's going to be fine, Pit. You two will make up and be back to normal in no time. So, don't fret and you know I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't, Palutena."

"I wouldn't tell anyone even if you had told me but with how that merman of yours is, I don't blame you for not telling me. He's paranoid."

"He has a reason to be."

"I know. I'm going to guess that it has something to do with whoever Pandora was, discovering him and tried exposing him for profit. Don't answer if I'm right or wrong. That's just from my observation."

Pit kept his gaze down to hide his bewilderment. She got it right. She was spot on.

"You know; you were right about him."

"Huh?" He turned to her.

"You said he was sweet and caring. I didn't get much of the sweet part from him but he does care an awful lot about you. That seemed to be the only thing he was interested in when he started warming up to me."

"He…he did?"

Palutena nodded. "He's a little shit. I mean for all we know; mermaids could be like that but I do like him." She smirked at him. "You have my approval to date him."

"Date!?"

"Oh, please, Pit." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Like it wasn't obvious that you two like each other. You both only talk about the other. Heck, I walked in on you two kissing! You both need to get over the whole high school crush stage and just date."

"Palutena!" Pit's cheeks were flushed red.

"What? It's true. You both need to get over what happened this week, kiss and make up. Or rather make up and make out."

"Palutena!"

His older friend laughed as she pulled up to his house. "Here we are." She glanced over at him and smiled. "Go get him, tiger, er well, tiger fish."

* * *

Dark Pit's nose was buried inside one of the books Palutena bought him. It was called The Little Mermaid. It was an interesting book. The human that had written it had a very interesting and dark imagination. There was a lot of suffering and normally he'd enjoy it if it were a human instead of his own kin. He was astonished to find that the little mermaid had also became infatuated with a human. However, unlike him, he didn't go to any sea witch and cut off his tongue just to be with one nor did he give up his tail for legs and agree to feel sharp knives every time he walked. That was a lot of pain to go through for a human and in the end, she didn't even end up with him and became sea foam.

 _You don't get the guy you loved and suffered for, then ended up killing yourself. What a dumb book._

Right as he finished the book, he heard the door unlock. He glanced over and saw Pit enter the house alone. Dark Pit let out a small sigh of relief. He was okay. Now, they needed to clear the air. He didn't enjoy the tension in it and he missed Pit's company.

Pit shut the door and glanced over to the bathroom where he saw Pittoo watching him, almost like he was waiting. He took a deep breath to calm the nerves that surfaced and bit his lip and made his way to the bathroom, walking like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Dark Pit watched him approach. Watched those blue eyes he'd missed hold uncertainty and fear in them. He was afraid? Why? He must be nervous about this uneasy confrontation they both needed to have. Pit didn't need to be afraid of him…in this form at least.

"Hi" Pit managed to squeak when he got to the door frame. He didn't enter the bathroom. He just stayed outside, as if it wasn't his territory.

"Hey." Dark Pit replied.

They stood there in awkward silence. Neither knowing what to say despite their minds screaming with a million things.

"Uh, so you read The Little Mermaid?" Pit said, trying to break the tense silence suffocating him.

Dark Pit looked down at the book in his hands and nodded. He set the book on the shelf beside Sheldon's cage. He kept his eyes on everything but Pit. "It was dumb."

"Oh, you didn't like it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It was dumb. The mermaid went through all that and doesn't even get the guy then dies? Stupid."

"So, you wanted her to be with him?" Pit asked, a small unknown blush surfaced his cheeks.

"Well, if you're going to suffer like she did for a creature that doesn't even deserve her, she might as well do it for a human that was worth it." Dark Pit complained. "He even ended up with another girl! It was dumb."

"I like the movie better."

Dark Pit finally looked at him. "There's a movie?"

Pit nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, it's a lot happier than the book." He bit his lip and casted his eyes to the floor. "Maybe, we could watch it together sometime?"

Dark Pit didn't say anything. He returned his eyes to the bath water.

Pit sighed sadly. He needed to break the ice. He needed to get rid of this tension. He opened his mouth and started. "Pittoo, I'm-"

"Are you okay?" The merman interrupted him.

Pit blinked at him, baffled. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Are you-"

"I'm sorry."

Again, Pit blinked at him. "Huh? For what?"

"What do you think?" Dark Pit accidently snapped. He took a deep breath then met Pit's blue eyes. He held them for just a moment before he looked away. "I was the reason you slipped and hurt your head." He closed his eyes and felt a moment of grief. "You could've died."

"I don't know if I would've died." Pit rubbed his arm.

"Palutena said you could die in your sleep if she didn't wake you every few hours." His cheeks began to burn. "I was worried about you."

Pit blushed. "You were? I thought-" he glanced away. "-I thought you hated me. You said I betrayed you."

He opened his eyes. "I don't say this often but…I was wrong. Palutena told me how she recognized me from your art books."

"You…you believed her? You trust her?"

Dark Pit shrugged. "I don't know if I'd say that. She had an opportunity to expose me but she didn't. I'm cautious of her but I believe what she said about you and getting to know you these past few weeks, I should've known better." He looked over at Pit. His wine colored eyes held certainty. "I have no reason to doubt you. I have no reason to think you'd ever betray me. You're a good human, Pit. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said and what I did."

Pit smiled and entered the bathroom. He walked right up to the sea creature in the tub and wrapped his arms around him. He nuzzled against Pittoo and closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling. He hugged him tightly, enjoying the feeling of him in his arms. Dark Pit was tense at first but then he relaxed into it and wrapped his arm around the human, careful not to pull him into the tub. He held him securely.

"I forgive you." Pit whispered in his ear. "I already forgave you awhile back."

"You're too forgiving, Pit." He whispered back.

Pit smiled and hugged him tighter.

They didn't say anything. They just held each other, enjoying the feeling. The feeling of rightness. The feeling of perfection. Like they were created just for each other's arms.

"Pittoo?"

"Hm?"

"Will you still stay with me?"

Dark Pit pulled away just enough so he could look into those desperate searching eyes. "Will it make you happy if I stayed?"

Pit nodded wholeheartedly. "It would but I only want you to stay if you want to. Not because of me."

Dark Pit glanced between Pit's eyes and his lips. "Good thing I want to stay because of you then." He leaned in and pressed their lips together for a soft light kiss. He pulled away and smiled at Pit's slightly dazed face and said, "And yes. I will watch that movie with you."


	10. Chapter 10

Everything went back to the way it was after Pit's week off. He was excused from both school and work, however, he had a lot of homework to make up which kept him busy. Thankfully, he could stay home and work on late assignments thanks to Palutena's old hand-me-down laptop. He could even turn in his essays thanks to the internet she had provided.

Dark Pit was grateful for them too. Pit could work on his school assignments from the comfort of his beach chair in the bathroom next to him. He enjoyed his time with him and it was thanks to the strange human machine they hung out more; Pit finished his work in half the time he used to with the books.

Sometimes Pit would let Pittoo use it when he finished schoolwork (the computer wasn't allowed to leave the tub's edge) and once he taught him how to use it, the sea creature couldn't get enough information into his brain. He surfed the web, looking up all kinds of things that interested him (a few times he had to ask Pit if what he read was true and the boy would debunk them) and he played some computer games. His favorite was the Sims. When Pit introduced the old game and informed the sea creature how it worked, Dark Pit actually thought that humans were that stupid ("My human missed work because a plate was in the way! Are all humans this stupid?!") and Pit had to constantly remind him that it was just a game.

Pit and Dark Pit never really talked about the kiss they shared and they honestly didn't know where they stood in terms of a relationship. Both creatures knew they liked each other but that was it. Nothing changed. Pit was more than ready to commit into a relationship with the merman. Sure, it was a little strange to think about dating a mythical sea creature but it made him blush and gave him butterflies. He wanted to date him but he didn't know exactly how Pittoo felt and if he was honest with himself, he was afraid to ask.

In truth, Pittoo was unsure about everything. It was true that he liked Pit, more than he should but he didn't know much about dating humans. Sure he had the internet at his fingertips but there was a difference between experience and reading. Pandora had been the only experience he'd had and that didn't end well at all. What he felt with Pit was far greater than his infatuation with Pandora. That was another thing that he was conflicted about. He'd been attracted to a human female which was something strange. Now, he was attracted to a human _male_ and he was confused like crazy about it. Same sex relationships isn't something that happened among merfolk. It wasn't even thought of. Naturally, this whole ordeal was new to him and it was confusing. Especially, with his body being sexually attracted to him, which he blamed mating season on.

Mating season was taking more of an effect on the merman. It was starting to drive him insane. He was finding it harder to control himself. He started asking Pit for bubble bath soap just so he could hide his erection from the other creature. Otherwise, when Pit was gone, he took care of it.

It was definitely harder when Pit was in the bathroom. Sometimes he entered in just his boxers and other times he'd walk around in a towel after his shower. Dark Pit absorbed every inch of exposed flesh, muscle flex and deep breaths the boy took. And it drove him insane. As soon as Pit left the room, he pleasured himself to the image he'd just seen.

Dark Pit had never been this lustful before. The real issue had always been the type of merfolk he was. Because he was one of the last of his kind, mermaids thought he was "the ocean's reject" and refused to mate with him. They didn't want to have his kind as an offspring. The rejection of nature had built up over the years and it was the reason why he was so horny.

He hadn't been completely honest with Pit about how he washed up on shore. Yes, he had been beaten because he was branded a traitor but what initiated it was because he'd asked a beautiful angelfish mermaid to mate. She was so appalled she called over some of her lionfish mermen over and informed them what he'd asked. They laughed at him before they started beating him. They'd told him that an ugly betraying freak like him could never be with a creature so beautiful. They beat him so bad and left him for dead until a true angel found him.

Things were good until they hit the two-month mark. That's when everything changed between the two. Because of the whole mating season ordeal, the merman grew distant with Pit, much to both of their dislike. They'd just patched everything up and now this was happening. He found himself going back to his old irritable ways and he hated it. He especially hated seeing that hurt look on Pit's face. Pit didn't deserve to be treated like that. He'd been nothing but good to him and he was pushing him away.

Pit stopped hanging out in the bathroom and went back to the living room. He didn't know what was going on with the merman. It seemed like every time they made it through a rough patch, things would just go back downhill again. It was exhausting but there wasn't much he could do but be patient and hope it would end soon.

However, it didn't. As a matter of fact, things got worse. Dark Pit grew more irritable. He'd snarl and snap at Pit to leave the bathroom before the boy even entered, even if it was just to feed him. Pit had no idea what the heck was wrong with the sea creature. He'd tried to ask him but he'd get a growl to "shut up and get out". It seemed like his presence alone angered the merman, so he stayed away and kept the bathroom door shut.

Pit started taking longer shifts at work to avoid being around Dark Pit. He hated that it had been reduced to that but he felt he had no other choice but to let the merman be alone during this mood. It worked out for him though. One of his coworkers quit and they were down a tour guide and Pit volunteered to take the position. It turned out to be a really fun job. He got to interact with the guests and give them interesting facts about all the creatures in the aquarium and how they were rescued. He started to really love being a tour guide and the customers really seemed to enjoy him too. He loved everything about being a tour guide, except for one thing; Hebi.

When Pit reached Hebi's tank, as per usual, the frilled shark stalked him every time. He followed Pit's footsteps and hovered over or near him when he stopped and just stared at him. The guests loved it and declared that Hebi really liked Pit. Pit joked with them and agreed but that made him feel really uneasy. Worse than he already felt around the shark. He really hated Hebi and was more than relieved when he steered the group to Blue's tank.

Blue was the favorite in the tours. Namely because she loved seeing Pit and every time she saw him, she'd do anything he'd ask. He'd ask her to wave at everyone or do a little trick. It excited the guests and helped Pit get great reviews on surveys and larger tips. After two weeks of it, Palutena informed Pit that the owner was pleased with him and wanted him to become a permanent tour guide. Pit happily accepted.

While it was fun and exciting, he missed his alone time with Blue. He spent every lunch and break with her. He'd sit at the edge of the pool, like he always did, feet dipped in the water and a sandwich in his mouth as he watched his whale swim around. Occasionally, she'd pop her head up and whistle at him then brush her body underneath his feet. He'd laugh and smile at her then found himself thinking how'd she react if Pittoo was in the water with her. The thought made his smile fall.

"Hey Pit!" He heard Palutena greet him.

He turned from his thoughts and sandwich and greeted his manager with a renewed smile. "Hey Palutena, what's up?"

Palutena shrugged. "Eh, nothing. I figured you'd be here." She sat beside him and greeted the beluga whale. "You have a very excited group coming in a few minutes. I gotta say, you're an amazing tour guide. And I'm saying this as your boss."

Pit beamed. "Thanks Palutena. I really love being a tour guide. I just hate when I have to go to Hebi's tank. The group loves it when he follows me; I hate it."

"Yeah, no one likes going to Hebi and I know how much you hate it especially but it's part of the job."

"Yeah, I know." His eyes fell to the water.

"Uh oh. I know that look." Palutena sighed and folded her arms. "What is Pittoo doing now?"

He looked at her. "Huh? How did you know?"

"You always have that forlorn look when something is wrong and I'm guessing it has something to do with Pittoo."

Pit sighed and nodded.

"I thought you guys patched everything up after I left?"

"So did I. Everything went back to normal until two weeks ago. As soon as he'd been with me for two months he started getting mad at me for no reason. I can't even use the bathroom without him yelling at me to get out."

"That's weird." She said. She glanced over at her little friend thoughtfully. "Have you asked him what's up?"

"Of course! But he snapped at me and told me he was fine." He sighed, sadly. "Just when things were getting better between us."

"Pit," Palutena began "You need to let him know how this is affecting you. It's not fair for you to be treated like this after everything you've done for him. Maybe he is having some weird mermaid mood thing. Is he doing anything weird?"

Pit glanced up and thought back. "Well, he has recently become obsessed with bubble bath soap and sometimes in the middle of the night I'll get up and hear him making weird noises."

The green haired manager arched a brow. "Weird noises? Like what?"

Pit suddenly blushed and averted his eyes away from the green ones. "Well, uh, t-they almost sound like, um, moans but, uh, not?"

"Weird not moans and bubble bath soap? Maybe bubble bath soap is like mermaid meth." She joked.

"Palutena!"

She laughed and shrugged. "Well, it could be!" Her faced became serious when she saw how upset Pit was about the whole thing. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "If you want to know what his deal is, the only way is to confront him about it. Don't take no for an answer."

Pit sighed. "I know. You're right. I guess I'm just, I don't know, afraid?"

"You have nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure everything will be okay once you two talk it over. You'll see."

Pit nodded. "You're right." He flashed her a smile. "You're so smart, Palutena"

She grinned and flicked her name tag. "That's why I'm manager."

Pit chuckled and glanced down at Blue. "I guess I better get back to work. I have a tour to guide." He beamed at her.

* * *

Dark Pit groaned loudly as his hand moved hastily over his member. He bit his lip and moaned when he felt his body hit that sweet peak. He cried out lustfully when he came and rode out his orgasm. He slid back into the tub and slowly opened his eyes while he caught his breath.

 _How many times are you going to do that?_ Sheldon asked.

Dark Pit's cheeks flushed and he glared at the hermit crab. "Why're you watching, you sick crab?"

 _I'm not but you're really loud. I'm surprised Pit hasn't found out._

Pittoo leaned over and hit the drain. He watched the water level drop. Despite his orgasm, his erection was already back and throbbing.

"I don't want Pit to know about this." He sighed. "I've tried to be quiet but it's getting worse."

He groaned and started addressing to his erection.

 _Mating season?_

Dark Pit grunted and nodded. "I haven't mated since I was exiled. No one wants to mate with a traitor. I've been doing pretty good keeping it controlled but all of these years of no mating is really building up." His pace picked up. He moaned loudly. "I can't contain it anymore. It just never seems to stop and it's aggravating! The worst thing is-" He turned the faucet on and let the clean water flow into the tub then poured the bubble soap. "-I'm taking it out on Pit and ocean knows he doesn't deserve it."

 _Why don't you apologize then?_

The merman threw a look at the crab. "And say what? 'Sorry, I didn't mean to be an asshole but it's because I haven't mated in years and it's making me masturbate like crazy and you're the one I think about as I'm doing it!'"

Sheldon blinked at him.

 _Why don't you ask him to mate with you?_

Dark Pit's eyes grew wide in mortification and he halted in his pleasuring. "Are you kidding me!? I couldn't-wouldn't- ask him that!"

 _But you just said he is the one you think about mating with_

"Yeah, I want to but I'm not going to!" He switched off the knob for the water. His eyes fell to the little droplets that remained. "Besides, I don't even know how humans mate or if it's even possible to mate with a male human." Pittoo leaned back and glanced up at the ceiling while his hand moved to his aching erection. "There's something wrong with me. No merman has ever been attracted to the same gender and no merman has ever been attracted to a same sex human."

 _What's wrong with being the first?_

Dark Pit scoffed and glared at the crab. "I'm the one and only merman sexually attracted to a male human. I'm already one of the last of my kind. I'm considered ugly among other merfolk because of my fish type and let's not forget I'm branded for eternity as a traitor. No other merman would ever follow my current."

"Wouldn't that make you one of a kind?" A soft voice asked.

Dark Pit's eyes widened. His body froze over, only his head found the ability to move, slowly, towards the door where Pit stood. His eyes were huge and fixated on Dark Pit's moving hand.

The merman's eyes grew more and a sheet of pink blush lied across his face. He stopped in his motion and dipped his body underneath the bubbled water. He snarled and glowered spitefully at Pit. "What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Pittoo!" Pit gasped. "Where did you learn that word?" He scolded like an angry parent.

"Who cares! What are you doing in here?"

Pit crossed his arms and looked at the sea creature sternly. "This is _my_ bathroom. I can come in here anytime I please. For the past few weeks, I stayed out, out of respect for whatever is going on with you, but I can't handle it anymore. I came to ask what was with you lately-" his features softened. "-but I guess I now know why."

Dark Pit grumbled and sank deeper into the bathwater, hiding his embarrassment.

Pit bit his lip but continued to stare at the sea creature. His own cheeks flushed as he thought about what he'd accidentally overheard.

"I-is that why you've been mad at me? Because you're-" his cheeks reddened. "-you're sexually attracted to me?"

Pittoo sighed. There was no hiding it anymore. The secret was out. As much as he wanted to continue to keep it, there was no use. Pit knew.

"I've never been mad at you, Pit." Pittoo began. "I was-am- sexually frustrated and I took it out on you." He felt utterly embarrassed admitting it but it also felt good to say it. He took a deep breath and continued. "The truth is; it's mating season for merfolk right now. Everyone is, as you humans say 'horny' and are mating right now. It's an urge that's hard to deny." He glanced away. "I've been denying it for years and it's getting harder to control."

"I know what you mean." Pit muttered to himself.

"It's worse because no mermaid will ever mate with me." Dark Pit met Pit's gaze. They stared into each other's opposite colored eyes for a moment before he continued. "I didn't tell you the whole truth about how you found me. I w _as_ attacked for being a traitor but it was mainly because I asked a mermaid to mate. She was highly offended a 'traitorous ugly merman of my kind' would even dare to ask. She called over some strong mermen and they beat me until I nearly died."

"I don't think you're ugly at all." Pit blushed. "I-I think you're the most beautiful creature in the world."

A small smile managed to tug on the corners of the merman's lips. "Thanks Pit but you've never seen the other merfolk. I am beautiful but among others I am the ugliest."

Pit shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"You haven't seen me in my true form." He interrupted Pit before he could comment. "And you never will."

"Why not?" He pouted.

Dark Pit turned away. "It's not pretty."

"I'm sure it is. Everything about you is."

Dark Pit's smile grew and he shook his head. "It's my only unattractive feature but thanks."

They stood in awkward silence. Both red in the face, awkwardly looking at their hands. Pit peered back at him and bit his lip. He studied him for several minutes before he swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath.

"Pittoo? Are you really attracted to me?"

Said creature sighed and closed his eyes. He crossed his arms and answered, "I'll be honest with you, Pit. I don't know. Don't be hurt by this, but I think I only am because of how badly I'm deprived of mating." He kept his eyes away from Pit. He felt the same strange remorse feeling again but continued. "I like you, Pit, but there's never been a merman that was attracted to another male before. It might just be because I haven't mated in years."

The boy was hurt by Pittoo's words but he couldn't be mad. That could very well be the reason why the sea creature showed him any affection but it hurt. It hurt because of how much he liked Pittoo. He really liked him and he wanted those feelings returned. Mating season was clouding the sea creature's mind. If mating season would pass, then Pittoo would know if his feelings were real or lust.

Pit blinked. He glanced over at Pittoo, taking in the pained confused expression on his face.

The boy's cheeks blazed and his heart thumped frantically against his chest. He took a deep breath then opened his mouth.

"Well, uh, what if we…?"

Dark Pit's eyes bugged out of his head. His cheeks to his ears were beyond red. He couldn't believe what just came out of Pit's mouth. "Pit, you can't seriously be asking to mate with me…" He glanced at him. "Are you?"

The boy bit his lip and nodded.

"Pit, it's not possible. Two males can't mate."

"Maybe not for your kind but for mine it is." As if possible, Pit blushed more. "I-I've done it."

The sea creature stared in shock and felt…strange. He didn't like the fact that another human mated with him. "You've mated with another male?"

Pit nodded again. "Only once but a lot of human guys do it. It's not uncommon."

"Well it is for us." He glanced at the water. "So…you enjoy being mates with males than females?"

Pit shrugged. "Well, for a while I liked girls then I started liking guys in high school. I guess that makes me bisexual."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I like both genders but to be honest, I like boys more." Pit admitted, sheepishly.

Dark Pit sighed and shook his head. "Is that why you are asking to mate with me? Hoping that if we mate that I will know for sure how I feel about you?"

Pit frowned. "Well, it's not the complete reason."

"Then what is the rest?"

"I want to help you, Pittoo."

Dark Pit stared at him flabbergasted. He couldn't believe the words that left the human's lips. "You-what?"

"I want to help you." The boy repeated.

Pittoo shook his head. "Pit, you can't-"

"-yes I can. It's my body and I will do what I want with it. What I want is to help you." He interrupted.

Dark Pit frowned and shook his head. "Even if I get this out of my system, I can't promise that I can return any feelings."

Pit smiled softly. "That's okay. I just don't want to see you suffer anymore."

The sea creature turned away. A small warm smile overtook his lips and he couldn't allow the boy to see it out of his own embarrassment. His heart beat against his chest and bubbles filled his stomach, leaving a tingling sensation to flow through his being. This was a different feeling. One he'd never known before. He was touched by this selfless human. He was giving his body to him just to end his suffering.

There was a significant part of him that hoped he truly had feelings for the boy.

"If you're sure about this, then alright." Dark Pit returned his gaze to the other's. "I will warn you though, I haven't mated in _years_. I will most likely get out of control." He started blushing again. "I'll want to mate more than once." His red eyes flickered to blue. "Are you still sure?"

Pit blushed but otherwise nodded. "Yes."

"Okay"

"Okay"

The two were silent for a moment until Pit broke it.

"I'm, uh, gonna get, um, ready." He turned to exit but stopped when the merman called for him. He paused and glanced over his shoulder at him. "Yeah?"

"Uh, how are we, um-? I-I've never-"

Pit smiled at the sea creature's nervousness. It was unusual to see it on his features but it overtook him. It was cute. For once, he wasn't the one that was nervous. "I've got this, Pittoo. Don't worry. Just, uh, get yourself ready." He said and left the bathroom.

Dark Pit peered out the door, watching him go. He blinked in disbelief but then caught a hold of himself. He glanced down at his half erected cock and started pumping.

* * *

Alright so Pit lied. He _was_ nervous but he was also excited. His heart throbbed against his chest like a rabbit's foot. Anxiety tingled through his nerves. His breathing was rapid. He couldn't remove the huge grin from his face. He was about to have sex with Pittoo! Have sex with a merman! It was like one of his fantasy's coming true. He often thought about the merman when he was alone in bed. He often wondered if the merman even had a dick and how it would feel. Now, he was about to find out.

He ran to his room and immediately went to his nightstand. He pulled the drawer open and withdrew the lube inside. He quickly discarded his clothes until he was naked. He laid down on his bed and flipped the cap of the small bottle. He slicked the gel-like substance over two fingers. He positioned himself on his bed and inserted a finger into his entrance. He moaned a little, sticking his finger deeper inside and whirling it around for a few moments before he stuck in a second finger. Again, he twirled his fingers around then he started scissoring himself. His moan hitched in his throat. He arched his back for a better feel and continued to fuck himself with his fingers until he was content.

After several minutes, he was prepared. He withdrew his fingers and sat up on his bed. He glanced at the lube and thought about whether or not to bring it. He decided to bring it, just in case. He'd never had sex with a merman before. Maybe he'd need it?

He got up off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. He paused at the door, listening in on the merman pleasuring himself. He blushed and bit his lip.

"Erm, Pittoo?" He called outside the bathroom.

The moaning ceased immediately. "Uh, yeah?"

"I-I'm coming in. I-is that okay?" He bit down harder on his lip.

"Yeah" His voice was hoarse.

Pit nodded to himself and turned the corner.

Dark Pit's eyes widened when the boy entered the room. He'd often thought of the boy naked and what it was that humans looked like up close. It was true that he'd seen humans naked before but he was never close enough to really see anything.

He took in that thin framed figure with light pink skin, the little freckles that painted over his skin, the thick pink scar that nearly took over his body. His eyes wandered down his chest to his belly button then the small trail of hair that led down to the similar genitals between his legs. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it. It was just like his except it was a little darker pink than the rest of his body and it was smooth looking. His own dick was a lighter pink. It was longer than Pit's and slender with a pointed tip, much like a whale's.

Pit felt slightly self-conscious as Pittoo ogled his naked body, more specifically, on his dick. He shied it away from that piercing gaze, all the while, blushing furiously.

"Can you stop looking at me like that? I feel like a piece of meat." Pit asked, shyly.

Dark Pit blinked and pulled himself away from his trance. "Sorry. I-I've never seen a naked human up close before." His curious eyes held shy blue. "Do all humans look like yours?"

Pit blushed. "Only boys. Girls have different parts." He bit his lip. His cheeks reddened. "I-Is it bad?"

Pittoo slowly shook his head.

The two bore into each other. The air around them grew heavy with awkwardness. The merman watched Pit fidget with slight uncomfortableness.

"Pit" Pittoo began "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No!" Pit blurted out hastily. He cleared his throat and continued. "I-I want to. It's just…well…"

The sea creature arched a brow. "Just what?"

"I-I've never been on top before. I don't know if I can even do it right." He blushed.

Dark Pit just stared at him in disbelief. "Pit, we're two different species with different mating patterns. I don't know what being on top is or care if you do it right. I'm _desperate_ to mate."

Pit chuckled, softly. "You're right."

He took a deep breath and walked over to the tub. He stared at Pittoo, then his own eyes fell towards the sea creature's strange looking dick. It was longer than any dick he'd ever seen. Then again, he'd only seen one other dick and that was with the boy he'd given his virginity to, his high school crush, Magnus.

He realized that Pittoo's weird looking dick was already slick and coated in something wet.

"Um, Pittoo? Is your, um…is that slime on your, um, dick?"

Dark Pit nodded. "Yes. It's naturally coated in slime, like my tail."

"Okay, then I guess I don't need the lube." Pit put the small bottle on the ground.

The sea creature arched a brow. "Lube?"

Pit nodded. "Yeah, it helps make, um, it easier for, erm, dicks to enter the, uh, anus, better."

"That's how male humans mate? Your penis goes inside-"

"Yes! That's how guys have sex with each other." Pit cut him off, embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Interesting."

"Is it weird for you?"

"I don't really care at this point. I just want to mate."

Pit nodded. He bit his lip and took a breath to calm his anxiety. He slipped a foot in the water, his left going over the merman's right side of his body. He placed the other foot in but slipped on some slime at the bottom of the tub and collapsed on top of the merman. Water splashed all over the place; landing on the tile floor and washing over both creatures. Dark Pit howled underneath Pit's weight as his body was crushed.

The boy immediately apologized and hastily picked himself up off him. The merman glowered but said nothing. His eyes were trained on the boy so close to him. He inhaled his scent, getting a mix between other sea creatures and the boy's own musk. He watched with hungry eyes as Pit gripped the edge of the tub and repositioned himself. He hovered his entrance just above the foreign dick then slowly took it in.

Dark Pit immediately moaned. Pit felt absolutely amazing. His insides were tight and hugged around his dick, like an embrace from an octopus' tentacle. He was warm too, something he'd never experienced before while mating.

Pit didn't move for a moment. The merman's dick was different from what he'd ever felt with Magnus. The cold slime felt good against his hot insides but there was some mild pain from his walls stretching around such a thick cock. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths as he got used to the feeling inside.

"Are you in pain?" Dark Pit asked.

Pit shook his head but he couldn't hide his cringed features. "No, well, yes; it hurts but give me a few minutes to get use to this feeling."

"Are you sure?"

Pit nodded but was silent.

Neither said anything for a few moments. Pit concentrated on willing the pain away while Pittoo stared, impatiently yet patiently. He really wanted to mate but wanted to when Pit was ready.

Finally, Pit began to move. He slowly moved his hips upwards until the tip was about the last thing in him then moved back down and took the whole thing in. Dark Pit moaned while Pit squeaked. He wanted Pit to move faster, so much faster but he wanted Pit to be comfortable and move at his own pace.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. After a couple minutes of a slow moving pace, Pit started to pick up. He was no longer in pain and pleasure had taken over his features. Dark Pit watched with hungry lust as Pit took in nearly every inch of his dick. His face was flustered; cheeks coral red, heavy eyelids, thick lips parted to let his breath escape. He was beautiful; he was desirable.

Dark Pit's own body began to thrust up into the human. He moaned loudly, enjoying the sweet sensation of Pit. He found himself getting deeper and deeper into him, almost consuming every inch inside. He realized he hit a sweet spot when Pit moaned in a loud, high pitch manner. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and lifted his chin up, taking in the sweet pleasure.

The sea creature couldn't stand it anymore. He was overwhelmed with lust and desire. He stopped in his movements, gripped Pit tightly, causing the boy to reopen his eyes, then flipped their bodies so he was now on top and Pit was on the bottom of the tub.

The boy blinked those large ocean eyes at him in confused daze before water splashed over them. Dark Pit leaned down and growled hungrily, "I can't take it anymore. I need to feel more of you. I'm taking over." And he started to move like the current in the ocean.

Pit's moans were much louder now. He was nearly screeching in pleasure as the merman took him. He panted drastically, out of breath, his throat dry from all the noise that escaped but he didn't care. Ecstasy had taken control of him and all he felt was mind-blowing pleasure. Before he realized it, he came over himself and the sea creature but with how much they were moving, the water quickly picked it up and washed it away. Dark Pit joined him soon afterwards. He came into Pit, filling him up more so than already.

The room filled with their endless pants to catch their breath. Dark Pit opened his eyes and glanced down at Pit. He was so breathtaking. He couldn't resist. He leaned in and captured those panting lips with his own for a swift kiss. This caught Pit's attention. He peered up then grabbed Pittoo's cheeks and pulled him back for another kiss. His tongue slipped into Dark Pit's mouth and soon the two were fighting for dominance.

Sometime during that kiss, Pittoo started moving again. His pace was just as quick as before which caused them to break the kiss to gasp for air.

Pit felt like he was drowning in lust, pleasure and actual air. Everything felt so good, so hot. He felt like he was on cloud nine.

The sex never seemed to stop for either of them. They both came multiple times but they only stopped for a moment to catch their breaths. Their pattern would repeat after they regained air back in their lungs. They'd crash their lips together and then Pittoo would start back up again.

It was midnight when Pit couldn't handle anymore. He had ended up back on top and after Pittoo came inside him, for the hundredth time, he collapsed onto him, body completely fatigued. Neither said anything. Much like every time they came, the room filled with their endless pants.

"Pittoo" Pit gasped. He shook his head against Pittoo's neck. "I-I can't."

Dark Pit wrapped his arms around Pit, holding him close and brushed away his soaked hair. He could smell the cum all over his face from the water that had splashed over them. They would both need to clean up.

"It's okay" Dark Pit replied, breathlessly. He, himself, was worn out despite how much his body still craved to keep going.

"I've never had that much sex before but it was amazing."

"I appreciate it, Pit. More than you can understand but unfortunately, I'm not anywhere close to being satisfied." Dark Pit told him truthfully.

Pit pulled away and stared at him with wide eyes. "Pittoo! I can't do it anymore! I'm worn out!"

"I know you are. I am too but I told you before. It's mating season for me and I've been deprived of sex for years. My body isn't going to be satisfied for a good while."

"Do you guys just have endless sex until mating season is over?"

"Basically."

Pit shook his head, bewildered.

"We have a different way of mating than you humans do. Normally, males don't have to move as much as what you and I did. Our penis's are just about the length of the inside of a mermaid. We only move slightly and that's to warm up the inside of a mermaid until her body releases the eggs for us to fertilize with."

"Huh" Pit said then bit his lip. "So, uh, are you a dad then?"

Dark Pit shrugged. "I don't know. I could be."

"You don't even know if you have a baby?"

"Nope"

"How come?"

"Mermaids have more than one mate. We do our business than move onto the next mermaid. Not to mention, the mermaids I mated with were all the same kind as me and most of my kin were slaughtered by Pandora."

Pit frowned. "You don't stay with a mermaid? You don't find that special someone and fall in love with them?"

"Pit, you have to remember that merfolk are different than humans. We don't stay with a single mermaid and raise the child. The mermen mate and then move on to the next mermaid. Our only job is to reproduce, not fall in love."

Pit lowered his head. "I think that's sad. You guys don't know how amazing it is to feel love in your heart. To want to spend your whole life with just one special person."

Dark Pit arched a brow. "Have you been in love before?"

The boy shook his head. "I thought I was once but it turned out to be an infatuation."

The merman nodded, understanding.

The two were silent again. Pittoo held Pit and ran his fingers over his body. He closed his eyes and nuzzled against the wet hair in his face. Pit cuddled up to the merman and listened to his heartbeat in his chest and found himself wondering if there could be a chance he could steal his heart, like his was already stolen.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Thank you for your patience :)**

* * *

For the first couple of days all the two did was constantly fuck. It was a little awkward at first but once it passed it was hot and erotic. From the moment Pit got home it was nothing but sex. Pit loved the strange stimulating feeling of Dark Pit's dick inside him and Dark Pit loved being inside him.

Pit's stamina was surprisingly high. He was able to last for hours which lead to their sex to ending around midnight. That was when Pit was too fatigued to continue. Sometimes Pit cleaned himself up in the shower then passed out in his bed. Most of the times, Pit just passed out on top of the sea creature. Dark Pit would smile as he gazed at him them joined him in sleep. Once they woke up, they felt gross and stiff from all the semen still on them and decided to take a shower together. Which usually ended up with more sex.

The constant sex started taking a toll on Pit. While he enjoyed the sex, it began hurting a lot more than it should. He came to the conclusion that he needed a break to let his insides heal. Pittoo wasn't exactly thrilled since he was constantly horny but for Pit's sake he agreed. Despite they couldn't have sex, Pit didn't leave the merman suffering. One day he came home from school and introduced the sea creature to oral sex. He climbed into the tub, leaned down and swallowed Pittoo's dick whole. At first, Pittoo didn't know what to make of it but he couldn't deny the erotic sensation he felt when Pit's tongue slobbered all over him. It was a good substitute.

Of course, once Pit's body recovered they went back at it. They started off with oral which Pittoo began giving back and then their high started. It enhanced their sex tremendously and they became fucking like crazed hormonal teenagers. They fucked in all positions they could come up with in the tub, ultimately moving out of the tub and onto the floor then shower. Eventually, they fucked all over the bathroom.

Their sex sessions helped improve the merman. Pittoo was no longer suffering from deprived mating. His mood transformed tremendously; he was no longer irritated. He was friendlier than he used to be and was even more affectionate towards Pit, which he was pleased with. It gave him hope.

Because of Pittoo's mood, Pit was extra chipper and friendly on his tours. Palutena noticed immediately. It didn't take her long to figure out what was going on. She teased Pit at work once he confessed and then both at his home when she dropped off groceries for them. Their faces were red with embarrassment but once she left it was red with lust.

Their sex session lasted for two months. By the end of the second, moving into the third month, Pittoo noticed his body, for the first time in years, no longer had the urge to mate. Which meant two things: 1) Mating season was over and 2) Pit had satisfied his urge. This brought a smile to the sea creature's face. He felt overwhelmed with happiness and it came close to causing him to almost tear up. It had been years since he felt normal again. Ever since he was branded a traitor, he never thought he would feel it. Sure, he hoped but deep down he knew it would never happen. Yet here he was, feeling normal and at peace again all thanks to a human boy.

Dark Pit glanced down at the boy, sleeping on his chest. Pit had passed out from fatigue again. A small smile tugged on the corners of his lips as he watched him breathe deeply. He brushed the soaked brown bangs out of Pit's face then pressed his lips on his temples. A low moan escaped the boy's throat and he stirred slightly, clinging to the merman but never once woke up.

Dark Pit chuckled and tightened his hold on him.

"It's done." He said to himself. His fingers caressed Pit's cheek. "It's all over."

 _Mating season?_ Sheldon guessed.

Dark Pit nodded and glanced over to the hermit crab. "For once, my body is satisfied and back to normal." He smiled and looked lovingly at Pit. "And it's all thanks to him."

 _How do you feel about him now that you're back to normal?_

Dark Pit's smile slightly fell from his lips. Now that mating season was over he no longer had lust clouding his thoughts. He realized, glancing at Pit's sleeping form, that nothing had changed. He was still attracted to him, even more so now. His heart skipped a beat every time he saw him. Bubbles filled his stomach and flowed through him like a current.

He never felt this way before towards any mermaid or even Pandora. He never actually cared about anyone until he met Pit. He cared deeply for this human boy, one who'd suffered so greatly yet showed all the kindness in both the world of the sea and land. He didn't deserve it. Pit was a treasure far greater than one any merfolk carried. No merfolk deserved him, least of all Pittoo but here he was, asleep in his arms after giving his body to end Pittoo's years of internal and physical suffering.

"He's a jewel too pure for this world. No one is worthy enough for his heart yet he's stolen mine." Dark Pit answered.

* * *

Pit woke up hours later. His body was sore from the night of sex and gross from the water and cum still on him.

He glanced up and smiled at the sleeping creature. He leaned up and pressed his lips on Pittoo's cheek. The action caused the merman to stir from his slumber. His eyelids slowly lifted as he was released from the sea of sleep. He groaned and yawned then flickered down to meet shining blue eyes.

"Good morning Pittoo!" Pit greeted him with a croaky tone.

Dark Pit smirked lustfully at the reasoning behind that voice. Pit had been very vocal last night.

"Morning" He replied.

Pit yawned and stretched, popping his joints. "I feel grooooooooooooooss~" He whined, his features twisted up in disgust. "Remind me not to fall asleep before I shower. I hate feeling like this when I wake up."

"Yeah but I love my scent all over you." Dark Pit smirked

Pit threw him a look which caused Pittoo's smirk to grow. Pit rolled his eyes and climbed out of the tub, not without giving Pittoo a quick peck. He yawned again and glanced over at the merman. The sea creature leaned over to pull the drain.

"Care to join me?" He asked.

Dark Pit's smirk reappeared and nodded. He pulled himself to the edge of the tub then draped his dark navy blue tail over. Pit motioned to pick him up but slipped and fell.

"Pit!"

"I'm okay." Pit sat up and peered around the floor. "Wow, the floor is really slippery…and dirty." He groaned. "We really got carried away last night."

"And the night prior and prior to that."

Again, Pit shot the merman a look. "Well, I gotta clean this floor before we go at it again." Pit glanced at the time on his phone on the beach chair. He groaned and got up to his feet. "That will have to wait until I'm home from school."

He peered at Pittoo. The merman was staring at the floor then at his tail. He lifted it up and down then swaying left to right.

"Pittoo? Are you okay?"

Dark Pit quickly glanced up at him. "I'm fine."

Pit arched a brow. "You sure?"

Dark Pit nodded.

"Okay~ How about that shower? I'm gonna be late it we don't hop in and get cleaned up."

"You go. I'll get cleaned up in the tub."

Pit frowned.

Pittoo offered him a small smile. "As much as I'd love to be in the shower with you, I'd just be a distraction and you need to be at work."

"Are you sure?"

Dark Pit nodded. "Yeah, besides I need to stretch my tail."

Pit glanced at Pittoo's tail. He bit his lip and nodded. "Okay."

He walked towards the shower, glanced back at Pittoo then hopped inside.

It took Pit only a couple minutes to scrub himself clean. He quickly got out (not without glancing over Pittoo whom was still glancing at the floor) and got ready for work. He grabbed a pair of spare clothes and his backpack full school stuff. He peeked into the bathroom. Dark Pit was still sitting over the edge of the tub. He peered up at Pit and smirked.

"I miss those clothes off you and me inside you."

Pit blushed furiously. "You horny fish!"

Dark Pit chuckled and shrugged.

"Be gentle with me tonight, okay?"

"No promises."

"Well if you want more nights of sex, you _will_ be gentle!" Pit said sternly then pouted. "I'm still sore."

Dark Pit laughed. "Alright, I'll be gentle."

"Good! I'll see you after school! Bye Pittoo! Bye Sheldon!" He blew him a kiss and left.

Once the door shut and Pit drove away, Pittoo climbed off the tub and landed on the floor.

 _What are you doing?_ Sheldon asked.

"I'm going to clean the floor for Pit."

 _Is that why you didn't shower with Pit like you normally do?"_

Dark Pit nodded. "Plus he'd be late to work." He glanced down then crawled over to the sink and opened the cabinet doors. "He wasn't kidding about the floor, holy angelfish."

 _What did you expect? You two mate like no creatures I've ever witnessed and no one cleaned up afterwards._

Dark Pit glowered at the crab.

"Bottom feeder." He mumbled

 _At least I keep myself clean._

Dark Pit ignored the hermit crab and tried to figure out which cleaner to use.

 _Do you miss the ocean?_

"Where did that come from?"

 _You said earlier that you needed to stretch. You've been stuck in that tub since before I came. You must miss swimming in the ocean._

Dark Pit sighed. "Yeah, I miss swimming. I miss the dark depths of the ocean and the reefs but I was always alone. It didn't really bug me then but being here with Pit made me realize how alone I was."

 _But aren't you an a-_

"-Yes, I am. I'm used to being alone and being a traitor entitles that. So, why would I go back to being isolated, alone and bullied when I have Pit?"

 _You're a different merman than the one I first met._

Dark Pit shrugged, nonchalantly. "I guess that's what happens when you fall in love."

* * *

Pit sighed, exhausted from his long day. His body was sore from the sex so it effected his animated enthusiasm and pace but his cheerfulness was still glowing.

It was Friday, so naturally the aquarium was packed with tourists and families. He really didn't have time to think about anything until lunch. As per usual, he ate with Blue, whom was eating her lunch also, and like always, Palutena was looking for him.

"Hey Pit!" she greeted him.

Pit smiled in her direction. "Hi Palutena. What's up?"

"Wow" She sat beside him and winked. "Someone had some rough sex last night."

Pit blushed. "How did you-"

"I can tell." She shrugged. "You guys have been at it for months. It's going to be fall in a few weeks. How long is mating season?"

Pit shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well you guys should at least take it down a notch. You can barely move and it's effecting your performance, well, movement wise. Are you guys dating yet? This is absurd."

Pit frowned and gazed at Blue's crystal pool water. "He doesn't even know if he likes me."

"He likes you whether he knows or not."

He glanced over to her. "He said they're no gay merfolk."

"He's definitely the first then. Trust me, Pit. He's into you."

Pit smiled softly but it fell when he glanced back at the water.

Palutena frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's something Pittoo said earlier."

Palutena's face hardened. "What did he say? Do I need to beat him up?"

"No, no! It's nothing like that! He just said he needed to stretch his tail which made me realize that he's been stuck in the tub for almost five months. He has to miss swimming."

Palutena had a smug smile on her face. "Funny that you mention that."

Pit turned to her and raised a brow.

Her smile grew. "I actually came to ask you if you wanted to accompany me tonight. Mr. Poseidon wants me to work the night shift tonight. I'm going to be the only one here and the tuna tank is still empty…" she trailed off.

It took Pit a moment to grasp her meaning but when he did, he gasped loudly and smiled.

"Palutena! That's perfect! I've wanted to bring Pittoo here for months! He can finally meet Blue and swim!" He beamed and threw his arms around Palutena. "Thank you, Palutena! Thank you!"

Pit giggled and squeezed back. "I knew you'd like that idea but wait-" he pulled away and looked at her concerned. "Palutena? How're we going to get him here?"

She smirked. "Now you just leave that to me."

* * *

Dark Pit waited at the edge of the tub. He'd spent all day cleaning the barnacles out of the floor. It wasn't easy. He had to crawl and drag his body everywhere but at least he got the job done.

He waited patiently for the return of his human. He smiled at the thought. His human.

 _Are you going to tell Pit you love him?_

"I don't know." He answered the crab. "Merfolk don't fall in love often. It's actually a rare occurrence."

 _So is a male merman loving a male human._

Dark Pit snorted. "Yeah, I guess so."

He tensed when he heard the sound of the keys jingling outside the front door. His heart fluttered in his chest and he could feel the eagerness tingling throughout his body. He sat up and posed, ready for Pit to see his surprise.

The door flew open and Pit ran straight for the bathroom, excitement glowing on his face.

"Pittoo! Pittoo! Guess what?! I-" He halted to a stop. He noticed Dark Pit's sexy-like pose, sitting over the edge of the tub, much like earlier. Dark Pit's eyes flickered to the floor which Pit followed. He gasped and glanced around the whole bathroom. "Pittoo, did you clean the bathroom floor?"

Dark Pit nodded.

Pit gasped and stared at him in awe. "How-why, did you…?"

Dark Pit shrugged, nonchalantly. "I just felt like doing it."

Pit's smile grew back and plastered his whole face. He walked up to the merman and stood in front of him. Dark Pit stared up at him, eyes gleaming like the sun. Pit reached for his cheeks then brought their faces together, pressing their lips firmly on one another.

"Thank you, Pittoo."

"I just felt like surprising you."

"Well, I have a surprise for you too." Pit pulled away and stared deeply into his eyes. "How would you like to meet Blue and go for a swim?"

* * *

 **A/N: That's right, kids! Pittoo is going to the aquarium!**


	12. Chapter 12

Dark Pit stared at him, baffled. "What?"

"How would you like to meet Blue and go for a swim?" Pit repeated.

"The beluga whale at that fish jail you work at?" He joked.

Pit rolled his eyes but nodded.

"And swim? What do you mean?"

"You haven't swum in almost five months and there's an empty tank at work. Palutena is going to be the only one at the aquarium and she thought it would be the perfect opportunity for you to see where I work and get to stretch you fins. You have to miss swimming."

Pittoo stared at him. While the thought of swimming again excited him, he was hesitant and slightly suspicious.

Pit noticed and frowned, excitement fading. "Pittoo, I've never given you a reason not to trust me. I swear this is no trap. Earlier today you said you wanted to stretch your tail and it got me thinking about how you must miss swimming. I just want to give you a chance to swim again since you don't want to go back to the ocean. Please, don't doubt me."

Dark Pit crossed his arms and peered away. "I know, Pit. You're right. I have no reason not to believe your intentions." He sighed and his eyes fell to the tile. "I just am uneasy about being in a tank."

Pit walked up to him then knelt down before him, pulling his hands out and holding them in his. Dark Pit looked down at the boy. His blue eyes shimmering like the sun on the ocean's waves.

"I know but I swear no one will see you. It's just going to be you, me and Palutena. Trust me."

Dark Pit studied Pit. His red eyes flickered back and forth between those ocean eyes. He sighed and glanced at the floor for a moment.

"I trust you." He met his eyes again and smiled softly "Show me the fish jail."

"Yay!" Pit cheered and wrapped his arms around the sea creature, hugging him tightly. "I'm so excited! I've been dreaming of this since I found you! I can't wait for you to meet Blue and watch you swim!"

Dark Pit chuckled and rolled his eyes. "How are we getting me there?"

"Palutena should be-"

"-right here."

Both boys turned to see Palutena entering the bathroom in a wheelchair. Pittoo stared at it strangely while Pit freaked.

"Palutena! Are you okay? What happened?" He rushed over to her.

"Oh, Pit! It was horrible! Nothing happened!" She cried out, overdramatically.

Pit stared at her, trying to understand what she meant. Dark Pit snickered while Palutena rolled her eyes.

"It was a joke, Pit." She got up off the chair. "See?"

"Oh, phew!" Pit sighed, relieved his friend wasn't in any real pain. "I was so scared you actually got hurt." His brows furrowed in confusion again. "But why do you have a wheelchair?"

"I assume for me?" guessed Dark Pit

Palutena nodded. "Yup!"

"Oh!" Again Pit's confused expression returned. "But Palutena, how're we going to keep Pittoo hydrated?"

"And hide my tail?"

Palutena reached into the pouch behind the chair and pulled out a spray bottle filled with water. "This will keep your tail hydrated and we'll use a blanket to cover it like little old ladies."

Dark Pit threw her a look.

Palutena chuckled and glanced at Pit. "Do you have a shirt for Pittoo to borrow?"

Pit nodded. "Yeah"

"Why do I need a shirt?"

"To look human. Not like anyone will see you but as a precaution."

"I guess that makes sense."

"That it does."

"I'll go get a shirt." Pit announced and left the room.

Palutena wheeled the chair over to the edge of the tub where Pittoo was and parked it in front of him.

"Can you make it into the chair or do you want me to carry you to it, boner-fish?" she teased.

Dark Pit growled at the nickname. "Stop calling me that!"

The green-haired human laughed.

"I don't need your help!" he sneered.

He inched off the tub and surprisingly made it into the chair without any difficulty. He glanced at her and smirked.

"Here you go!" Pit called out, running back into the bathroom waving around a black shirt. He approached the merman and showed him the shirt.

"I didn't know you owned anything black." He commented.

"I think this is the only black shirt I own." He handed it to him.

Dark Pit held it up and examined it. He threw Pit a look and said, "Beach Boys?"

"What?" asked Pit, innocently. "The Beach Boys were a great band."

"I'll take your word for it" he replied. He eyed it, trying to figure out how to put it on. He put it over his head but then had trouble finding the hole to stick his head through. After a few attempts he groaned, which Pit laughed at and helped him put the shirt on, like a child trying to dress themselves.

"I only need to be there for four hours. Is that okay with you guys?" Palutena asked.

"That's fine." Replied Pit.

"I don't care." Dark Pit answered when he finally got the shirt on.

"Alright, then let's get going." Palutena said.

"Yay!" Pit cheered again. He walked behind the wheelchair and pushed the sea creature out of the bathroom.

Dark Pit was surprised how easily it was to transport him. He'd spent all day crawling around the bathroom just to clean it but with this chair he was able to leave within a second. If he had this chair, he'd be able to be more mobile. He'd be able to help Pit around the house. Heck, he could spend more time with him too. Maybe later he'd ask Palutena if they could keep it.

When they reached the front door, Pit covered Dark Pit's tail with a long blanket and then opened it. They left the house and made way to Palutena's car. Dark Pit wouldn't admit he was extremely anxious being out in the open like this. He felt naked; like everyone could see what he was. However, no one was out and the ones that were, paid no mind to them.

 _I'm okay. No one knows what I am. I'm okay._

Pit noticed the tenseness in the merman's body. He knew that the other was feeling anxious and really, he couldn't blame him. When he helped him into the back seat, he gave him a quick peck and promised he would be okay and no one could see. That seemed to comfort him a bit. His body relaxed, especially when Pit slid in beside him.

Palutena got into the driver's seat after she folded the wheelchair into the trunk. She glanced over at the two and noticed her seats were looking sleeked.

"Am I going to have slime all over my seats?" she asked.

"Definitely"

"Yup"

She sighed. "Oh well. I'll take care of it later." She smiled at them. "Let's go to the aquarium!" She turned the engine and began backing out of the driveway.

Pit was so excited about everything. He was like a little child again. He flashed Dark Pit an eager smile. The sea creature rolled his eyes but couldn't refrain from smiling. Pit giggled and entwined their fingers together.

The ride to the aquarium wasn't a quiet one. Pit blabbed the whole way. He was way too excited about this. Dark Pit half listened to what he had to say. He was too enthralled with the scenery passing by.

He'd never seen the human world outside of the magazines and the internet. There were so many different colored lights and strange human buildings. This was his first time experiencing the night life of the humans. There were a lot of them out too but none seemed to even look his way. He wondered what they were all doing out and where they were going. He wondered what most of the shops were. He wondered if Pit had ever been in them and which were his favorite to go to.

He didn't notice Pit had stopped talking. When he realized it, he turned and saw Pit staring at him with a soft smile.

"Pretty huh?" Pit asked.

Dark Pit didn't respond.

Pit chuckled and gently elbowed him. The sea creature looked at him a little startled. Pit's smile grew and pointed to the window beside him. Dark Pit followed his gaze. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

They were driving up a hill and the ocean was in view. The moon illuminated over its waters, each wave dancing beneath its glow, taking a piece of it with them wherever they went.

The merman leaned over, getting closer to the window, as if in a trance. He was practically on Pit's lap, desperately trying to get to the window. Pit's smile fell as he saw the utter look of longing glisten in those eyes. He glanced at the window then reached over and pressed the button for it to go down. Instantly, their noses were hit with the scent of the salty ocean air. An almost sad moan escaped the merman's throat.

In that moment, Pit knew taking Dark Pit to the aquarium was a good idea. Pittoo may have claimed that he didn't miss the ocean but seeing him like this, Pit knew he did. It tugged at his heart a little. He felt like he was keeping him away from it. That made him wonder; what would happen if the day came where Pittoo wanted to return to the ocean? Of course, Pit would take him back but he'd be heartbroken. He was in love with a mythical creature. A creature that only exists in fairytales. This relationship couldn't possible work…could it?

He leaned over and pressed his lips on Pittoo's cheek.

 _I'm in love with you. Please let us work._ He thought to himself.

Dark Pit looked over at him. There was a certain gleam in his eyes. He didn't know what was the meaning behind it but the sea creature leaned towards him and claimed his lips.

"No making out in my car," Palutena interrupted them

"Sorry!" Pit apologized.

Palutena laughed. "It's fine but we're here."

Both Pits returned their attention to the window and glanced up at the huge building approaching. It wasn't until Dark Pit was out of the car and into the wheelchair that he realized there were paintings on the wall of sea creatures. He stared up in awe and took in every detail of each creature.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Pit asked as he wheeled Dark Pit towards the front door.

"I guess so."

"Alright boys." Palutena smiled at them as she unlocked the door. "Here we go."

"Palutena, did you hack the cameras?"

"Cameras?" Dark Pit panicked a little.

"Don't worry, Ptooey, I hacked the cameras. They're set to record footage from earlier so they won't pick us up. You're safe."

Palutena opened the door and held it open for them. Pit pushed Dark Pit inside. Dark Pit glanced up around, looking at more paintings in the room and the signs pointing to different directions. He could scarcely hear the thoughts of the sea creatures in the aquarium. They weren't saying anything too interesting but they seemed content where they were. He couldn't hear the beluga whale that Pit talked about. She must've been further away.

"Okay, this is where I take my leave. I have to actually work. Are you guys going to see Blue or swim first?" Palutena asked.

The young boy glanced down at the merman. He really wanted to take Pittoo to meet Blue but after seeing him look so forlorn at the ocean, he knew it could wait for now.

"Swimming." Pit answered.

Dark Pit looked over his shoulder at the boy. Although, his face was currently expressionless, Pit could see a glimmer shine in his eyes. He knew he made the right choice.

Palutena nodded. "The tuna tank is empty." She glanced at Pittoo. "Have a nice swim."

She waved at them and walked over to the office door. She unlocked it and went inside.

"Well then, shall we?" Pit asked the sea creature as he wheeled him down a hallway.

As Pit wheeled Dark Pit towards the direction of the tuna tank, the two glanced at the tanks surrounding them. Some fish swam up to the glass to stare at Pittoo while others just swam mindlessly around.

"I wonder what they're thinking" Pit thought aloud.

"They're not." Dark Pit answered.

The boy glanced down. "They're not thinking anything?"

"Fish are very simple minded." He glanced back. "They don't think; they just do what their instinct tells them." He glanced over at the fish and grinned almost viciously at them. "Most fish are stupid which is how I lure them for dinner."

"How do you lure them?" Pit asked.

Dark Pit's face hardened and his body tensed.

"I'm sorry." Pit immediately apologized "I forgot you don't want me to know what type of fish you are."

"You're right. I don't."

Pit sighed, sadly.

Dark Pit didn't need to look back to know he'd hurt Pit's feelings. It pained him to hurt the sweet boy but he just couldn't allow Pit to know. He didn't want to lose him. If Pit ever found out what he was…it would be all over. Pit would never be able to look at him the same again. He would lose the only creature he'd ever loved and he couldn't allow that to ever happen.

"Here we are" Pit announced after several awkward silences later.

The merman glanced up at the huge empty tank. He felt a surge of desire and excitement zap through him.

"Someone's excited." Giggled Pit.

Pittoo threw a look at him and crossed his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't deny it, Pittoo. I can tell you're excited because your tailfin is swaying. You always do that when you're excited."

The merman glanced at his tail peeking out of the blanket and noticed it was indeed swaying. His cheeks flared in embarrassment and replied, "shut up"

Pit laughed and escorted Dark Pit inside the Employee's Only door. He walked up to the elevator inside and typed in his employee code. The doors opened and Pit wheeled Dark Pit inside.

"What is this?" The merman asked.

"An elevator. We hardly use it unless it's to transport some heavy equipment to the tanks. This is easier than carrying you up the flight of stairs. Of course, I wouldn't mind carrying you." Pit blushed.

"Like I'd let you carry me." Retorted Dark Pit

Pit wrapped his arms around him and leaned into his ear and whispered, "You wouldn't have a choice." Then kissed his cheek.

A wave of arousal washed over Dark Pit when his human said that. He was glad mating season was over. He'd have an erection by now.

They reached the top of the floor and the doors opened, exposing the top of the tank. Pit wheeled Dark Pit towards the edge of the water. He put the brakes on the chair then reached for the blanket off the sea creature's lap. He reached to scoop him up but Dark Pit discarded the shirt from his skin then leaped into the water.

Pit gasped and ran to the edge. "Pittoo?"

Dark Pit seemed to be swimming deeper into the tank or otherwise didn't choose to hear him.

Pit sped off towards the door to the stairs. He flew open the door then descended quickly down the flight of stairs. Once at the bottom, he ran to the tank but stopped. He gasped and his hands covered his mouth. His eyes widened and he slowly walked to the glass, as if in a trance. He stared up at the glass and felt the sting of tears dwell behind his eyes.

All his life he'd imagined what it would be like to see a mermaid swim. How majestic they'd be if they were real. Now that he'd actually found a real life mermaid, well, merman, it was all he'd ever imagined and more. He thought Pittoo was beautiful before but this was a whole different category. The way his body swayed in such an elegant grace. It was like nothing he'd ever seen another sea creature have. The best way he could describe it is almost how a whale swims. It was breathtaking.

Pit wiped a tear from his eye and walked up to the glass, and pressed his hands on it.

Dark Pit felt so alive, so much more than he'd already felt. He was swimming again. He didn't realize how confined he'd felt until he felt the gravity-less water around him. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes. He spun and twirled around, kicking away water to gain speed. He swam all around the tank, three times then leaped out of the water and flipped under it. He felt so free.

He stilled his body, just letting the water carry him. He opened his eyes, seeing his black hair sway above him. He stared at the surface of the water and felt his smile widen. All of this was happening because of him. He felt that similar feeling of remorse again when he stared up at the surface. He'd been so excited and anxious to get in the water; he couldn't help but jump in. He felt bad for leaving Pit. He motioned to swim up but stopped when he heard a light tap on the glass of the tank. He glanced down in the direction of the tapping and saw Pit with his hands on the glass, beaming at him.

Dark Pit smiled and swam down towards Pit until they were eye level. Pit's smile widened and he waved. Pittoo rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the smile on his own face.

Despite the bliss the merman was currently feeling, he had to admit he hoped to never see Pit on this side. He couldn't imagine being imprisoned like this with a glass wall keeping him from the one he loved.

Dark Pit wished he could find it inside himself to confess how he felt about him. He'd never been in love before so he didn't really know how to work up the courage to say it.

An idea occurred.

He didn't have the courage to say it in _human_ language but maybe he could say it in his own. He felt his face flush and he swam away so Pit couldn't see. He closed his eyes and spoke his language.

Pit's smile fell and his jaw dropped again as he listened to the sound coming from Pittoo. He didn't know what to make of it. It sounded like he was singing. If he had to describe it: it was like a mix between different whale's singing formed together in perfect harmony. It was beautiful. The tears fell from his eyes again. He sniffed and wiped them away and smiled lovingly as Dark Pit swam by.

The merman smiled at Pit and placed his hand on the glass, over Pit's. Pit smiled back and pressed his forehead against the glass. Dark Pit followed his lead and pressed his against the glass as well.

 _I love you._ They both thought to the other.

* * *

Two hours passed before the merman decided he was finished swimming. Honestly, he wanted to keep at it but every time he glanced down at the boy, he'd see him patiently sitting on the floor, watching him swim like he was the most interesting thing in the world (which he was). He swam over to the glass and pointed up. Pit nodded and got up from the floor and walked over to the stairs.

The merman was already pulling himself out of the water by the time Pit reached the top.

"Gosh Pittoo, I could watch you swim for hours." He said as he trotted over to Dark Pit. "You were breathtaking."

Dark Pit chuckled. "Nice choice of words."

Pit stared at him with a blank expression. "Huh?"

"Nothing, never mind. Hold the chair for me."

"I'll do you one better." Pit scooped up the merman and grinned at his scowl then gave him a peck.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes as he was placed back in the wheelchair. Pit placed the blanket over Dark Pit's lap then wheeled him to the elevator.

Once inside Pit asked, "Did you enjoy your swim?"

"I did." Dark Pit glanced up at Pit. "Thank you for that."

Pit beamed. "I'm glad you got to swim; I'm glad I got to see you swim! You don't know how many times I used to imagine how mermaids looked when they swam. You just made a childhood dream of mine come true!"

"You're a goob." Dark Pit chuckled.

"How do you know that word?"

"Internet"

Pit laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't want to swim longer. I mean, you've been in my tub for almost five months. Wouldn't you want to swim more than two hours?"

"I think you just want to be a creeper and watch me swim."

"Well, I do enjoy watching you."

Pittoo laughed. "I knew you wanted me to meet the whale."

The elevator doors opened and Pit pushed Dark Pit out. He turned down the nearest hallway towards the direction of Blue's tank.

"You almost sound like a whale when you sing." Pit noted.

"That's how we trick humans underwater. They mistake us for whales even though we sound slightly different from them."

Pit nodded. "I could tell. You sing beautifully." He blushed.

"Thanks but I wasn't singing. I was speaking in my language."

"Really?"

Dark Pit nodded.

"I thought you said if I ever heard your language, it would shatter my ears?"

"Above water, yes. Underwater, no."

"So like Harry Potter?"

"I don't know what that is."

"You poor soul."

Dark Pit chuckled. "Anyways, that was my language."

"It's beautiful. What were you saying?"

Pittoo blushed and glanced at the fish passing by him. "Nothing, really."

"Oh. I thought maybe you were saying something to me." He said, a little embarrassed and disappointed.

"I was" Dark Pit confessed.

"I knew it!" His earlier feelings diminished. "What were you saying?"

Dark Pit shrugged. He was glad his back was to the human. His face was flushed. "I'll tell you one day."

"Promise?"

Dark Pit nodded and glanced over his shoulder to look at his human. "I promise."

Pit smiled in satisfaction with that answer. He leaned over and planted their lips together.

"Here we are!" Pit accidentally shouted it Dark Pit's ear when they reached Blue's tank. "Blue!"

 _Is that my human? Is my Pit here so late?_ Dark Pit heard a deep majestic voice echo in the tank before them. Within a second, the beluga whale appeared before them.

Pit walked up to the glass and waved to the whale. "Hi Blue!"

 _You are here, my human._ Blue waved back and released a happy whistle. She flipped and twirled in excitement.

"I'm happy to see you too, girl." Pit hugged the glass. "I have someone I want you to meet." Pit turned to Dark Pit. "This is Dark Pit aka Pittoo."

Blue stared over in Dark Pit's direction

 _So we meet at last, Dark Pit_

"So we do."

"What is she saying?" asked Pit.

Dark Pit ignored the human and wheeled himself closer to the tank.

 _Pit has been most eager for us to meet. I admit I have been as well. Ever since I first caught your scent on him._

"Is that so?"

Blue nodded. _I was surprised to learn that he found a merperson. Your kind hardly reveals itself._

"We try not to, for good reason."

"Pittoo~" Pit whined. "What is she saaaaaaying?"

Dark Pit glanced over at Pit. "She just says she's surprised to see a merperson."

 _You can speak to him?_

Dark Pit looked back at her, "Yes, I've been speaking in his language this whole time."

 _I wasn't aware. Can you tell him something for me?_

Dark Pit folded his arms. "What is it?"

 _Can you tell him that I love him dearly and that I owe him my life._

"Owe your life?"

Blue whistled. _Pit was the only one that continued to check on me and care for me when I was first brought here. I never thought my injuries would heal until he took care of me. He is a good human._

Pittoo nodded and looked up at Pit. "Blue says she loves you and that she owes you her life for what you did for her."

"Awww Blue!" Pit looked over at the whale. He ran up to the glass and hugged it again. "I love you too."

Dark Pit felt a singe of envy. He wished Pit would say that to him.

 _Thank you, Dark Pit. I have waited a long time for him to know._

"You didn't need me to tell him. He already knew."

Pit watched the two have their semi-private conversation. He was so glad that the two finally met and were having a good conversation. Seeing them interact like this made him happier than he already was.

About a minute after watching their interactions and hearing Pittoo's side of the conversation, he had to use the bathroom. He leaned down and pressed his lips against his merman's cheek and announced he had to use the restroom and he'd be right back. Dark Pit nodded and watched him go.

 _He cares for you._

"I know" Dark Pit replied. "Just like you, I owe him my life.

 _You are in love with him._

Dark Pit glanced in the direction Pit went and nodded. "I am." He chuckled to himself. "Never thought I would love a human."

 _Pit has that effect on us sea creatures._ Something in Blue's mood changed. She glanced over to Dark Pit's left. _All but one._

Dark Pit glanced over to where Blue was staring. He noticed there was something just staring his direction. He narrowed his eyes and glanced up at Blue then back at the other fish. He didn't say anything to the whale as he wheeled himself to the "Creatures of the Deep" section. He rolled right up to the tank and saw a frilled shark staring at him.

 _Well, well, look what we have here. A tasty little merman has lost his way from the ocean and has ended up here like the rest of us. What tank are you going to be in little merman?_ The frilled shark's voice was high pitch yet threatening.

Dark Pit stared at him.

 _Not going to talk to me? You were talking to the fat head whale over there. Am I not good enough to talk to? That's sad, you'd rather talk to a blowhole head than your own kind._

"I am not one of your kind."

 _No, but you belong in the depths like me. I can tell what fish type you are. Maybe they will have us be roomies? It'll be fun having some company for a little while, until I get bored and decide to eat you, little merman._

Dark Pit laughed, humorlessly and crossed his arms. "You actually believe you're stronger than me?"

 _No, I know. I will take you down. I will sink my sharp teeth into your soft flesh and rip you apart. I will tear your limbs apart and devour you in front of that human boy you've mated with._

Dark Pit narrowed his eyes. "How do you know?"

The frilled shark's already permanent grin widened. _I could smell you all over him. I do hope he was enjoyable enough for you. He will be enjoyable for me too._

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he snarled. The anger in him started to flow. He could feel his teeth and nails sharpen. His eyes flashed white for a moment.

 _Don't worry little merman, I have no desire to mate with him. But I do want his body as well. I want all of him. Since the moment I was brought to this prison. I've seen many delicious looking humans pass by me but none as appealing as him. I watch him. I wait for him to pass by. I grin with glee when I see him stare at me with those frighten blue eyes. I thirst for his fear and I hunger for his flesh. When he goes to spend time with that blowhole head, I pop my head out and I can smell him. I can smell you all over him too. You ruin his succulent tender scent. I can only dream about sinking my teeth into his soft flesh. The shark that got him before me is lucky. He got to taste him. However, it was just a bite. When I sink my teeth in him, I won't leave a scar. I'll leave him in pieces and swallow every bit of him. Enjoy your mating session you desperate little merman. It won't be long before he's mine._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hey guys, I just wanted to let everyone who doesn't follow me on tumblr or deviantart why I haven't updated. My grandma died July 16th. I was very close to her and I decided to take some time to mourn. I super appreciate everyone's patience and letting me have some time to myself. While on my hiatus, I did write, a lot. So the next chapter will be up in a few days. I'm finishing the next chapter as we speak. It's been one hell of a year for me so thank you all for your patience and support!

* * *

Pit returned from the bathroom but found Dark Pit was no longer in front of Blue's tank. He glanced up at his whale to see her swimming around anxiously.

"Blue? What's going on?" He asked her. "Where's Pittoo?"

Blue whistled and looked over to the "Creatures of the Deep" section. Pit frowned and followed her gaze.

Dark Pit was parked right in front of Hebi's tank and the frilled shark was staring directly at him, like how he stared at Pit.

"Pittoo?" Pit called out.

The merman didn't answer.

Pit took a hesitant step towards the other section. "Pittoo?"

"Stop!" Dark Pit snarled. "Don't come any closer."

Pit stopped in his tracks. He could tell from the tone of his voice that Pittoo was pissed about something. He sounded almost animal-like. Pit glanced up and looked at Hebi. The frilled shark must have said something to anger Pittoo.

Just then, the shark looked at him.

"Pit, get out of here! Go further down the hall, out of his sight!" Dark Pit barked, he glanced over his shoulder.

Pit gasped. For a moment, he swore he saw Dark Pit's eyes flash white. He took a step back and glanced from Dark Pit to Hebi then slowly retreated back to the other side of Blue's tank until he was out of sight. Blue came to his side, swimming around almost protectively. Pit could hear Dark Pit talking to Hebi and he shivered with what he overheard.

"I won't let you. I will kill you before you ever get to him."

Silence.

"Watch me."

After a minute, Dark Pit wheeled over to him, his face full of anger. Pit just stared at him like a child in trouble.

"Pittoo?" he asked, softly.

Blue whistled at Dark Pit. The merman glanced over at her and nodded. "Don't worry, I will." Finally, he glanced at Pit. Anger still flared in his eyes. "Let's find Palutena. I want to go."

"But-"

"-No buts!" Dark Pit snarled. "Let's just go."

Dark Pit wheeled himself away. Pit glanced over at Blue. He sighed and waved goodbye to her then followed behind Pittoo.

Pit made several attempts to talk to Dark Pit but every time he opened his mouth, the sea creature snapped at him, so he stopped trying. They found Palutena in her office and immediately she knew something happened. The mood between the two had changed. She attempted to ask but Pit shook his head.

The ride back to the house was quiet. The tension in the car was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Dark Pit didn't say anything. He sat close to Pit and looked out the other side of the window. Pit stared at him and sighed sadly. They were having such a great night and the moment he went to the bathroom, everything spiraled down. He knew it had something to do with Hebi. He cursed the shark for ruining his great night.

When they reached Pit's house, Palutena unfolded the wheelchair and told them that they could keep it. She figured it would help Pittoo become mobile and the merman was grateful for it.

Once inside, Dark Pit went straight to the bathroom and placed himself into the tub filled with cold water. He didn't pay Pit any mind. He turned away and faced the crab.

Pit watched from the doorway. He was hurt and sad about everything that had happened. He sighed and wished Pittoo a goodnight before he went to bed.

Sheldon stared at the sea creature, confused by the emotions playing on his face.

 _What happened?_ He asked. _Did you not enjoy your swim? I thought you missed swimming._

"I did." Dark Pit sighed. "I enjoyed everything about it."

 _Then why do you look so angry and why does Pit look so sad?_

Dark Pit growled. "The frilled shark at Pit's aquarium. He wants Pit." Pittoo shook his head angrily. "The things he said." Another wave of anger pulsed through him. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He didn't want his anger to flow through him again. He didn't want his true form to reveal itself like it almost had at the aquarium. "I don't want to talk about it. That stupid shark ruined the whole night."

A couple hours passed and Pittoo found he had drifted off to sleep. He sat up in the tub and noticed the bathroom light was off. He guessed Pit had come in at some point while he slept and turned off the light. The merman groaned and let his face fall in his hands. He felt that same remorseful feeling inside him. Once again, Pit did something nice for him and in the end he was a jerk. He needed to make this right. Pit didn't deserve it. He never did.

Dark Pit activated his night vision; his eyes became white and the whole room was better seen. He saw the wheelchair was still by the tub. He pulled himself out of the tub and into the chair. He wheeled out of the bathroom but stilled in the doorframe. He'd never seen any part of the house except the living room from the tub. He wasn't too sure where Pit's room was but he figured it was down the hall to his left since that's usually where Pit came from.

He moved down the hall, opening a few doors to find out they were just closets. He finally reached the door at the end of the hallway and opened it. He heard soft snoring and knew he reached the right room. He widened the door, moved towards the bed and stared at the sleeping form that was his human. His face was peaceful and relaxed, just like he'd seen millions of times over the past few months.

Pit moaned softly. He stirred in his sleep and turned the other direction. A small smile spread across Pittoo's lips. He wheeled to the edge of the bed then climbed onto it. He scooted himself over and positioned himself to face Pit's back. He slipped his arm around the boy's body and pulled him in.

Pit moaned again but relaxed into the body behind him. He yawned and glanced over his shoulder.

"Pittoo, is that you? Please tell me it's you and not some stranger in my bed." Pit said, sleepily.

Dark Pit laughed against Pit's back. He pecked the nape of his neck. "It's me." He quickly shut off his night vision just as Pit faced him.

"Thank goodness." Pit mumbled. He turned around so that he was facing the merman. "What're you doing in my bed? Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not." Dark Pit kissed his nose. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay." Pit rubbed his eyes. "What happened?"

Dark Pit took a deep breath. "Stay away from the frilled shark."

He definitely woke up to that. His body tensed and he gulped down the lump in his throat. "W-what?"

Dark Pit looked at Pit sternly. "Stay away from the shark." His face hardened. "He wants to kill you."

Pit's eyes widened. He didn't know how to take what the other was saying. "W-what?"

Dark Pit nodded. "You don't want to know what else he said."

Pit shook his head. "No, I don't. I knew Hebi never liked me but…I didn't know he wanted to kill me. I never did anything to him."

The merman frowned. He pulled Pit closer until their different bodies touched. He withdrew a hand from around Pit's back and caressed his face.

"It isn't what you did, it's just how he is. As long as you stay away from him, you will be okay."

"I'm a tour guide, Pittoo. I _have_ to show people Hebi."

"Can you do something else instead?"

"I don't know, maybe? I can see if I can go back to feeding the sea animals?"

Dark Pit nodded in approval. "See if you can." He caressed both sides of Pit's face. "I don't want you anywhere near him-" He sighed. "-but if you have to, don't be afraid. He said he loves seeing the fear in your eyes."

"I'll try."

"Good." He sighed again and shut his eyes then pressed their lips together.

At first it was just a simple peck but then they continued to kiss which evolved into a soft tender kiss. Pit nibbled on Dark Pit's bottom lip, which the merman grinned and gave his human access into his mouth. The kiss didn't get carried away like it usually did. Pit broke it with a yawn causing Dark Pit to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Pittoo." He yawned. "I'm really sleepy. Can we continue this tomorrow? Will your mating season thingy be okay for one more day?"

"Yes, I will be fine." Dark Pit replied and kissed his nose. He was unable to explain why because Pit instantly passed out.

The sea creature chuckled again and nuzzled against Pit. He gave him a quick kiss then pulled him closer. He studied Pit's sleeping face before he too, drifted off.

He awoke an hour later feeling dehydrated. He sighed and glanced down at his tail, half covered in Pit's blankets. His scales were no longer slimy and the sheets were stuck to his tail. He needed to get into the tub asap. He growled in annoyance at the inconvenience of this. He gazed over at the sleeping human, snoring softly with a pool of drool on the corners of his mouth.

Dark Pit smiled lovingly at the boy. He brushed Pit's bangs away then leaned down and pressed his lips on his forehead. He sighed to himself and detangled his tail from the covers. He edged off the bed and into the wheelchair. He activated his night vision and wheeled himself towards the door. He wheeled himself out and glanced one last time at the sleeping boy before he shut the door and returned to the bathroom.

The merman made his way to the bathtub where he carefully slid in. He sighed in relief as the water splashed all over his tail, hydrating him once again and removing the discomfort from his dry scales.

Dark Pit sighed again and gazed up at the ceiling and thought about the sleeping boy in the other room and how much he wanted to spend the whole night cuddled beside him.

For the first time ever, he wished he had legs instead of a tail.

* * *

Dark Pit awoke to the smell of something foreign yet mouthwatering. His eyes opened and to his delight, found Pit sitting in the beach chair beside the tub, drawing on his sketch pad and eating something from a plate on his lap.

Pit noticed his merman coming to and smiled sweetly at him. "Good morning, Pittoo! Er, well, more like afternoon. Want some breakfast, uh, brunch?"

Dark Pit eyed it. "What is it?"

"Pancakes! Here, try it." He stabbed a cut piece with his fork and offered it.

Again, Dark Pit eyed it but this time he threw a lustful glance Pit's way and opened his mouth. Pit blushed instantly but complied and fed the merman. Once that buttery cake, topped off with sweet syrup, hit Pittoo's taste buds, he couldn't help the moan that escaped and chewed the delicious treat.

Pit laughed and handed him his plate. "Here you go, Pittoo."

Dark Pit stared at it. "That's your plate."

Pit just smiled. "This is my third plate. I kinda ate the rest of it, sorry."

The merman rolled his eyes but accepted the plate. He jabbed the fork into one of the sliced pieces and brought it to his mouth, moaning in delight again.

Pit happily watched Dark Pit eat, observing the bliss in his eyes and the grin that tugged on the corners of his mouth as he bit into another hot cake. He smiled and glanced down at the sketch he'd been working on. It was of him and Pittoo, sitting on a bench over a cliff side, staring at the sun setting over the ocean. He sighed and wished he could make his drawing a reality. He gasped when he realized that he could, in fact, make it happen! Palutena had given them the wheelchair. Pittoo was now mobile!

"Pittoo!" he shouted in excitement, startling the merman. "Do you wanna go on a date with me?"

The sea creature stared at him, dumbfounded. His mouth was hung open as he was about to deliver the next bite. He finally managed to close it but he continued to stare in disbelief. His cheeks flushed a light pink as he swallowed the remaining food.

"A d-date?"

Pit nodded, enthusiastically.

"You and me?"

"Well, of course, silly. You're the only one in the room. Well, except for Sheldon but I'm asking you not him." Pit glanced at the crab. "Sorry Sheldon."

 _I would have said yes too._

Dark Pit threw the crab a look.

"So, what do you say?" Pit asked, eagerly.

Pittoo tried to act cool but his insides were sparking like a jellyfish's stingers. Ever since he discovered what a date was he thought about what it would be like to go on one with Pit; trying things he'd never imagine humans did and eating new human foods and seeing more of the human world.

His smile faltered as he that thought.

See the human world. The only way he could was through the wheelchair. And while, that was the purpose of having it; making Pittoo mobile, he knew he couldn't use it. He'd have to have a blanket over his tail and he'd have to hydrate himself every hour. What if the wind blew it off him? That thought scared him; What if someone saw him? It was so easy to lift a blanket. He could easily be found out and then they'd throw him in a tank and try to study him or sell him. They'd take him away from Pit. He couldn't allow that. He couldn't risk it. No matter how badly he wanted to go on this date with Pit.

His smile fell completely and with a heavy heart and sigh, he said, "Sorry, Pit but I can't, as much as I want to go on a date with you, I can't risk being discovered."

"But, you'd have a blanket covering your tail. No one would see!" Pit insisted.

Dark Pit lowered his head. "I'm sorry but even with the blanket, it's too much of a risk."

Pit's mood fell completely. He'd hoped Pittoo would agree but he could understand his reasoning. If only there was a way where they could go out but at the safety and comfort of concealing him.

Suddenly, it hit him.

"Wait! We can still go out without the wheelchair!" He gasped

Pittoo tilted his head. "How?"

Pit beamed at him. "My car!"

Dark Pit threw him a look. "Your car? I don't understand."

"We can still go out from the safety of my car! I can show you the town, eat at the drive-in then go see The Little Mermaid at the drive-in movies!"

"A drive-in?"

"Yeah! They're places you go to and just sit in the car! You won't have to go out and we can put a blanket over your tail and no one can see! No one will be able to see! You'll be completely safe and secure, I promise!"

"So, we'd just see the town, eat in the car then go watch a movie while in the car?"

Pit nodded eagerly.

"And no one would see me? The blanket wouldn't fly off and reveal my tail?"

Pit shook his head. "Nope! There's no way a blanket would fly off in a car. Well, of course unless the door was wide open while I was driving but that's a bad idea."

Dark Pit crossed his arms and thought about it. After a moment of careful thinking, he flashed Pit a smile and nodded. "Okay. I'll go out on a date with you."

"Yay!" Pit cheered and threw his arms up in the air. "I'm so excited!"

The boy wrapped his arms around Pittoo, planting hundreds of kisses on his head then made for the door.

"Where are you going?" He called out.

"I gotta get ready!" Pit called out. He glanced back at Pittoo and winked. "I got a hot date tonight!"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and smiled.

* * *

 **A/N:** Special thanks to Kinipa3 for helping me with the date idea 3


	14. Chapter 14

Pit spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for his date. Of course, it took longer than planned when he hopped into the shower and his little merman sneaked his way in which led to a hot and steamy sex session. When they finally finished and actually got to washing themselves, Pit went back to getting ready. He went to his room and changed into a light blue shirt with a brown short sleeved sweater and dark blue jeans. He slipped into his favorite sandals, applied deodorant and his favorite cologne.

After attempting to tame his hair, he stared at his reflection and admired how he looked. He looked happy. Rosy cheeks and a smile on his face while his eyes shone with true happiness. He almost forgot what he looked like being genially happy. He looked good though.

He giggled like a little kid. His heart was racing like a stampede of wild horses. He'd never been this excited or nervous for going out on a date, especially when his date was a mythical sea creature in his bathtub.

He took a deep breath and exited the bedroom. He walked to the bathroom and saw Pittoo sitting in the wheelchair, wearing a dark red hoodie with a dark brown leather jacket. Pit smiled and knew he made the right choice in his date's attire. He skipped over to him, the straddled over his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Well look at you." Pit giggled as his face blushed. "You look so handsome."

Dark Pit flushed but chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I don't look any different. I'm just wearing clothes."

"You also tried to comb your hair back." He giggled again.

Dark Pit folded his arms and blushed in embarrassment. "So?"

"I think it's cute." Pit leaned down and pressed their lips together.

"You smell good." Dark Pit commented when the kiss broke.

"Thanks." He beamed. "Ready for our date?"

Dark Pit nodded.

"Alright!"

Pit climbed off his date and motioned to the other side to push the chair when Pittoo reached for his hand and stopped him. Pit looked at him, confused but Pittoo just said softly, "I can wheel myself."

"You sure?"

Dark Pit nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, just let me know if you want me to help." Pit said happily and walked out the bathroom with his date wheeling behind.

When they reached the living room, Pit applied the blanket over Dark Pit's tail, making sure no one could see it then opened the front door. He kept it open until Dark Pit wheeled past him towards the car then locked it behind.

Pit was definitely glad for the sweaters. The weather was becoming chillier as it got to be late September. The air smelled like apples with a hint of sea water. Pit extended his sweater sleeves and walked up to the car to assist his merman into it.

"Are you cold?" Pit asked as he scooped the merman into his arms and planted a small kiss as he placed him in the passenger's seat.

"Not really." The merman replied as he adjusted the blanket.

"Okay, let me know if you do. I can turn on the heater."

"That might dry me up."

"Then I'll turn it up only a little." Pit replied after he shut his trunk to put the wheelchair away.

"I'll be fine as long as I have the water bottle."

Pit climbed into the driver's seat and handed Pittoo said bottle. He buckled himself up and ordered Dark Pit to do the same. After they were both buckled up safely, Pit turned on the car.

"So, where to?" Dark Pit asked.

"How about around town for a bit?" Pit suggested. "Or are you hungry?"

"I'm fine for now."

"Okay! I'll show you around town then!"

Pit backed out of the driveway and drove towards downtown. He rolled down the windows, letting in the sea air and gentle breeze. Dark Pit tilted his nose up towards the exposed the air. He closed his eyes and inhaled, releasing a moan.

They drove around the surprisingly, small beach town. Dark Pit thought the town was a lot bigger but it really wasn't. All the buildings were crammed next to each other and were painted either yellow or teal. They looked old but well kept. Some of the buildings even had paintings of ocean life. Most were of whales and dolphins and to his surprise, mermaids. In fact, it looked like the whole town was themed with mermaids rather than other sea life.

"There are so many mermaids here." He commented

Pit smiled and nodded. "Yeah, mermaids are one of the favorite themes in beach towns."

"Why don't you paint on the walls?"

"Huh?"

Dark Pit pointed at the murals. "Those. Why haven't you painted anything on them? You're better than any of those."

Pit blushed and glanced at his date. "Thank you. I've never really thought about it." He shrugged. "I think the owners let their employees do it."

"Did your owner at the aquarium let you paint on the walls?"

"No, those were already there when I got hired."

Dark Pit shrugged and returned his gaze out the window. "You should paint on it sometime."

Pit flashed a smile at the sea creature beside him.

They entered the downtown area where the market street was located. There were tons of humans walking around with bags in their hands, browsing at tables and talking to the vendors about prices and their items.

"Why're there so many humans?" Dark Pit asked.

"This is a tourist area in town. People set up shop hoping to make some money from the tourists. It's kinda cool. They hand make most of their stuff. Oh! That reminds me!" Pit quickly pulled into the nearest parking spot and turned off the car.

"What're you doing?" Pittoo asked, trying not to panic.

Pit smiled sweetly. "I'll be right back!" He hopped out of the car and walked up to one of the vendors.

Dark Pit shrunk a little as some humans passed by the car. Occasionally, they glanced at him but most paid him no mind. He felt anxious. He felt like they could see him; that they knew what he was. He jumped when he heard the car door shut. He glanced over and saw Pit getting into the driver's seat with a big smile. His smile faltered when he saw the panic on Pittoo's face.

"Are you okay, Pittoo?" He asked.

Dark Pit took a deep breath, releasing his anxiety. He straightened himself off and played it off like he was cool. "Yeah, I'm fine. What did you pull over for?"

Pit's smile returned. "I got you something~"

He held out his hands and showed the merman a necklace. It was a small glass bottle containing sand and sea shells.

Dark Pit stared at it in awe. His red eyes flashed up to Pit. "This is for me?"

Pit nodded, "I know you say you don't miss it but I thought you'd like to have a little piece of the ocean with you."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes but smiled. He reached for the necklace and put it on. He glanced down at his chest and admired the gift. "This means a lot, Pit." He met Pit's gaze. "Thank you."

The merman leaned over and pecked Pit's cheek.

Pit blushed and giggled. "I'm glad you like it."

"I've never recieved a gift before."

Pit turned on the car and pulled out of the parking spot. "Really? Why not?"

Dark Pit shrugged and looked out the window, watching the buildings go by. "Traitors don't deserve gifts."

The human boy glanced at Pittoo. "But what about before that? You weren't always a traitor. Didn't the other merfolk-"

"-No." Dark Pit cut him off. "My kin kept to themselves. We are, well, they were independent and enjoyed isolation. We hardly spoke to another unless it was to mate or if the Matriarch called for us."

"That's so sad."

Dark Pit shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's in the past. Besides-" He glanced at Pit. "-aren't gifts meant to be for someone special that you care for?"

Pit nodded.

"So why would I fret over not getting one when I got one from you?" The merman's cheeks flushed.

Pit smiled and blushed. "I'd kiss you if I wasn't driving!"

Dark Pit chuckled. "As much as I'd enjoy that, I'd rather stay alive. I've read about deaths in car crashes on your internet, I don't really want to die, especially while I'm on my first date you."

Pit giggled. "Are you hungry? I've basically shown you all the town has to offer. We can grab a bite to eat then go see the movie."

"Yeah, sure."

"Awesome! I'm hungry!"

Pittoo rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry."

"Yeah~" he laughed. "Okay! To the Drive-in!"

It only took a couple of minutes to arrive at the drive-in. The building looked to be older than any of the other buildings Dark Pit had seen around town. It kind of looked like a gas station but there were tons of parking spaces with menus. Pit drove up into an available space, furthest away from the other cars and parked.

"Here we are!"

Dark Pit glanced around. "So, uh, what now?"

"Now we look at what we want to eat and then we order from this voice box thing and they'll bring us our food. We don't even have to get out." Pit explained.

The merman tilted his head. "But how do they know who ordered it? There's a lot of cars here."

"There's a tiny camera on each the order box."

Panic flashed through Pittoo's eyes. Pit reached over and took his hand in his to calm him. "They can't see you. They can only see me."

"How do you know?"

"I used to work here back in high school."

Dark Pit relaxed slightly at that. It was Pit's touch that really calmed him down. He took a deep breath and said, "If you say so."

"I do." Pit smiled. "Do you know what you want to eat?"

The sea creature threw him a look. "Pit, I've barely had any human food. I don't know what any of it tastes like. I'll just eat whatever you're eating."

Pit nodded. "Okay."

"Hi there, are you ready to order?" a female voice asked from the order box.

Both Pits jumped at the unexpected voice. Pit laughed and turned to the source of the sound and ordered their meal. While Pit ordered, Dark Pit retrieved his hand from the other and reached for the spray bottle. He glanced around, making sure the nearest car couldn't see him, then lifted the blanket and hydrated his drying tail.

"You okay?" Pit asked after he finished ordering.

Pittoo nodded. "I'm fine, Pit." He turned towards the human. "If I start to feel faint I'll let you know, okay? I don't want you to keep fretting over me throughout our date. Yes, I get a little anxious around humans but as long as they're not too close, I'm okay. I just want us to have a nice night out without you worrying over me, alright?"

Pit smiled and agreed. "Okay."

The boy unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted closer to his date. Dark Pit copied his actions and when they reached one another, their hands clasped together. Pit wrapped his arm around Pittoo's shoulders and leaned his head against the other's. The merman sighed and closed his eyes, soaking in the feeling of being held by Pit and the happiness the warmth of him brought.

For the second time that day, he wished he was human just so he could give Pit a proper date instead of being confounded to hiding his lower body. If he had legs instead of a tail, they could go to a nice fancy restaurant, go to the actual movies, take a walk downtown and whatever else humans did on dates. He wanted to give Pit a real date because that's what he deserved. He deserved all the happiness in the world.

"This feels nice." Pit interrupted the silence.

"Mhm" Dark Pit agreed and squeezed Pit's hand.

Pit nuzzled against the other. His blue eyes glanced at the spaces between his fingers where Pittoo's fit perfectly. "Hey Pittoo?"

"Hm?"

"What are we?" Pit asked.

"A human and a merman." Dark Pit retorted sarcastically.

Pit laughed. "Seriously though."

The merman opened his eyes and glanced at Pit. "What do you mean?"

The boy blushed and bit his lip. "Well, uh, I mean, we act like a couple but, uh, are we?"

Dark Pit blinked. He blushed as well and turned his head away to hide his embarrassment. "I-I don't know." He peered back at the human. "Is this how humans act as a couple?"

"Well, uh, kinda but usually the, uh, mating stuff is after becoming a couple-" Pit's eyes widened in realization. "-I just realized we didn't get to that last night! I'm sorry, Pittoo! You must be-"

Dark Pit chuckled and placed his hand on the boy's cheek. He caressed the soft skin with his thumb and looked lovingly into Pit's eyes. "I'm fine. I was going to tell you earlier but never got around to it with the aquarium and then you passing out; Mating season is over and thanks to you, I feel like my old self again."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Really? I truly helped you?"

"In more ways than one." Pittoo brought their foreheads together. "No other creature in the sea ever helped me yet you, a human I once loathed, did. You took care of me despite how cruel and unfair I was to you. You truly are a good human and I apologize for ever doubting you."

He felt his face heat up from the words that escaped from his mouth but he couldn't help it. He bore into those ocean eyes, sparkling like the moon on the waves. Pit smiled and for once, said nothing. Instead he leaned in and claimed Pittoo's lips.

"Here you are, guys."

"Gah!" Pit yelped as both boys were startled.

"Sorry about that, sweetie. Didn't mean to scare you guys." The server laughed as she hooked their tray of food onto Pit's window. "That'll be $25.50"

Both boys pulled themselves from their state of shock. Pit addressed the server while Dark Pit made sure his tail was covered and hid his red face. After the server left, Pit served the food. He handed Pittoo a cheeseburger, fries and a root beer float.

At first, Dark Pit just stared at the food, not really sure what to make of it. He glanced at Pit, observing how he ate the food. After a moment of studying, he took a single fry and ate it. His eyes lit up as the delicious salty taste enveloped his taste buds. He took another then another, nearly stuffing his face.

"Pittoo, slow down! You'll choke!" He laughed as he watched.

The merman paused. He swallowed the food down, blushing slightly. He reached for another fry, this time eating slowly.

The dinner went well. They ate their food happily. Dark Pit asked questions about the food and shared his delight in the new tastes; especially the French fries. Pit suspected it was because they were salty like the ocean. He also enjoyed the cheeseburger, nearly scarfed the whole thing down. However, he didn't like the root beer float. He liked the ice cream but didn't like the taste of root beer. Luckily, Pit had a water bottle in case something like this happened.

When they finished eating, Pit noticed that they had a little bit of time to spare before they had to leave for the movie. So, he drove towards the outskirts of town to one of his favorite spots; a seaside cliff. No one really drove past it and it was a perfect view of the sun setting over the ocean.

"This is one of my favorite spots." Pit told Dark Pit when he parked. He got out of the car and walked around until he stood in front of Pittoo's door. "I came here a lot after my parents and Lizzie died. I needed to go someplace quiet where I could be alone." He laughed humorlessly. "Something about the ocean just calmed me down. Sometimes wanted to just jump off and become part of it. I always wondered if I jumped, would I be saved by a mermaid like in movies and books? I'm glad that I didn't though." Pit glanced back at Dark Pit and smiled. "I never would've met you."

The merman scooted towards the door then reached for Pit's hand. He stared into those eyes that held so much sorrow and pain. "I'm glad you didn't. Meeting you has been the most important thing in my long life." His face started to blush. He tore his eyes off Pit and stared out towards the ocean. "I told you once that I didn't know how I felt for you because of the lust clouding my mind but now that I'm free from it I can finally tell you that I-I do," His thumb caressed his hand. "I don't care if I'm the first merman to share it with the same gender of a different species. I-I have feelings for you, Pit."

Pittoo stretched his arm out to cup under Pit's chin and gently pulled the other to him where their lips pressed together. It was a gentle embrace, one nearly considered delicate and fragile. Pit's lips were as soft as, well, he couldn't compare it. He'd never known anything as soft as these plump lips. He moved his mouth, engaging Pit in slow waltz. Pit complied. He inched closer towards the door as Pittoo's hands cupped either side of his cheek. He wrapped his arms around Dark Pit, forcing his body to slide a little out of the window so their chests were together and their heart beats synchronized.

Dark Pit's thumbs caressed Pit's soft cheek as he kissed deeply against those sweet lips. Each breath he took, filled his lungs with the salty sea and Pit's personal musk. If he was cursed to only know Pit's scent, he could die a happy merman. Pit's arms around him made him feel safe and secure, a feeling he never really knew before and he welcomed it. He enjoyed the feeling of Pit's fingers, entwining in his hair, massaging into his scalp. It made him relax and let down his guard.

Their kiss grew as Pittoo poured his heart and happiness into it. He wanted this human boy he once hated to know how he had turned his stone cold heart into a living blaze that burned with love in every beat. He was madly in love with him and he showed it through each kiss he placed on his lips.

Dark Pit broke the kiss when he realized Pit started crying.

"Pit? Are you okay?"

Pit nodded. He opened his tear filled eyes and looked at Pittoo like no one had ever done before. "I'm just so happy. A couple months back I never thought I would ever feel like this; That I would find someone that filled the void in my heart. Someone, I was madly in love with. I'm in love with you, Pittoo."

Dark Pit smiled and leaned their foreheads together. "Be with me, Pit. Be my human forever."

Pit nodded eagerly and sniffed. He laughed and wiped a tear away. "Only if you can be my merman forever."

"I already am." Dark Pit whispered and pressed their lips together.

* * *

Pit was on cloud nine. His date was going great; the boy-sea creature- he was in love with shared feelings with him. Even if he wasn't in love with him back, it was fine. Pit knew it took more time for others to fall in love. All he cared about was that he had feelings for him. Now they were dating; officially having an inter-species relationship. Of course, Pit only ever dreamed about dating a merman and this was more than a dream come true. It honestly felt like a fairy tale.

They quickly broke apart their tender moment when Pit noticed the sun had gone down; they were running late for their movie! Pit hoped back into the car and drove in the direction of the drive-in. Thankfully, the drive-in wasn't too far from the sea cliff and to Pit's surprise, they made it just in time.

The boy paid their way in and was actually able to get a decent spot away from other cars (for Pittoo's sake). Once parked, Pit got out to use the bathroom then bought some snacks. When he returned, he lowered the windows so they could hear the movie. Pit offered his popcorn and snacks to his date but Pittoo rejected. He was still full from their dinner. He wasn't remotely surprised that Pit had regained his appetite.

Pit scooted over towards his new boyfriend and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close then kissed his head. Dark Pit obliged and shifted his body to lean against Pit's, then placed a hand on Pit's thigh.

Once the movie started, Dark Pit was enthralled. The sight of seeing other merfolk excited him for some reason. He wasn't sure why, especially since all were cruel to him but it still was exciting. When he glanced around at the other humans watching, he saw smiles on their faces and the same excitement he felt. When he looked at Pit, he saw him staring at him with that same look. He blushed and returned his attention to the movie.

Throughout the movie, Dark Pit couldn't help but point out what was inaccurate about the movie. Pit had to constantly remind him that it was just a movie and to enjoy it but it was hard for the real life merman. Of course, he was able to once the movie progressed. He found himself liking the little mermaid quite a lot and related to her; he knew what it was like to be infatuated with a human. Especially one that turned out to be so kind, thoughtful and handsome. He also found himself envious of her becoming human. Sure, she lost her voice (which was better than the book version) and had to get kissed by the prince in order to stay human. If only it was that easy.

By the end of the movie, Pittoo was on the edge of his seat, face practically pressed into the glass. He really enjoyed the movie and agreed with Pit that it was loads better than the book.

Pit couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend. He'd been watching him throughout the whole movie, enjoying his reactions. He'd watched as his boyfriend slowly scooted away from him and towards the edge of the seat. Never once did his eyes leave the movie.

Dark Pit glanced back at Pit to see that smile on his face. He raised his brow and questioned him, "What?"

"You really enjoyed the movie, didn't you?"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. He leaned back into the seat and folded his arms, trying to play it off.

"It was okay."

Pit rolled his eyes this time. "Yeah okay." He poked at the merman's side. "You were on the edge of your seat the whole time. It was more than okay to you."

Dark Pit grumbled. He turned away and hid his blush.

Pit laughed and leaned over to plant a kiss to his boyfriend. "I'm glad you did though."

Pit started the car and drove out of the drive-in. He took the scenic route, letting Pittoo enjoy the beautiful night air. Both boys' minds were wondering with the movie and other things.

Out of nowhere, Dark Pit said, "Much better than the book."

"Huh?"

"The movie, it was better than the book."

Pit nodded. "I told you. I prefer happy endings."

Dark Pit reached over and placed his hand on top of Pit's. "I do too" He said and casually looked out the window, cooling off his red face.

The human smiled and squeezed the merman's hand.

The drive was silent for a brief moment before Pit said, "I noticed you made a lot of remarks about the movie being inaccurate. What about it was wrong? Was it their tails? Was it Atlantica? Do mermaids even have a mer-city?"

"It depends on the species. Some, like the Pacific Ocean have a lot of them but my home waters didn't. Everyone kept to themselves and only socialized when they went to small markets. Before you ask me, the cities are deep at the bottom of the ocean. To where humans and their technology can't handle." Dark Pit answered.

"Whoa, that's deep."

Dark Pit glanced over at Pit, seeing bewilderment on his face. He smiled to himself and figured he'd share with Pit the other wrong information from the movie. He figured Pit's mind was rolling with endless questions, much like when they first met. This time, he'd indulge and answer his questions, so long as they weren't about his fish type.

"Yup and to answer your first question; Merfolk don't have tails like that. Every merperson is a type of fish. That's one of the inaccurates. The others were the monarchs aren't that small. They're actually huge. About three times the size of a blue whale."

"No way! That's freaking huge! If they're that big then how come no one has ever seen them? Do they stay at the bottom of the ocean too?"

Dark Pit nodded. "Yup, usually within a huge underwater coven. Sometimes they come out to swim but they hide within the ocean. You hear about big waves nearly crashing ships?"

"Yeah?"

"That's them."

"Whoa really?"

Dark Pit glanced over at Pit. "Yup. That's them."

"How many of them are there?"

"As many as there are seas."

Pit's eyes widened. "What? No way!"

Pittoo nodded. "Mhm"

"Wow! That's so cool! Are there any merfolk that look like Ursula? Y'know, half octopus?"

Pittoo shook his head. "No. There aren't any 'sea witches' either. The only thing close to one are the monarchs."

Pit was silent for a moment. Dark Pit thought that maybe he'd said something that upset him. He glanced over at him and found he was deep in thought. He wondered what the boy was thinking. However, that was answered when Pit asked, "C-could one of them turn you into a human too? I mean-! I wa-was just curious, is all."

He looked at him sheepishly like he was guilty of some horrible deed. The sea creature bore into those blue eyes for a moment then heavily sighed and glanced back out the window.

"No. There is no such thing."

"Well, uh, I-I don't mean to push it or anything but, uh, didn't you say that about being a gay merman?"

Dark Pit closed his eyes and nodded. "That's different. That has to do with my feelings not with my species. Our monarchs are powerful but not powerful enough to change us into another creature. That's something only in fairytales and movies."

 _Even if they could, they'd never turn a traitor like me into a human._

"Oh" was all Pit said.

The car remained silent for the rest of the ride back. Dark Pit mentally smacked himself for, once again, ruining another moment. This time, as a boyfriend.

When Pit pulled up to the driveway and motioned out get out, Pittoo snatched his hand. Pit froze and glanced at their hands then at Pittoo.

Dark Pit offered him a genuine smile. "I had a nice time tonight."

Pit beamed. "Really?"

The merman nodded. "It was nice seeing 'part of your world' with you, something other than the bathroom."

Pit smiled at the movie reference but it fell at the last sentence. "Maybe we can do it more often? And maybe the aquarium too? We've got the wheelchair so you can leave the bathroom whenever you want."

Pittoo smiled. "I'd like that."

Pit's smile returned and he squeezed Pittoo's hand before leaning over and claimed his lips.

Their first date had been a success.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I've been having a really rough time with life as well as a writer's block with this chapter. The next chapters shouldn't take as long since I'm over my writers block.**

 **Everything goes downhill after this chapter...**

* * *

It appeared the date was the start of a complete turnaround for Pit. He began getting better grades in school; his professors complimented him on his good work. They even told him they hadn't expected him to improve because of how poor his grades were but he passed his midterms with flying colors; they were proud of him.

On one Sunday beach clean-up, he ran into other people around his age or older that were also cleaning up trash. Happy to see others, he approached and thanked them for contributing to cleaning the beach. They informed him that they were part of an ocean cleaning organization. Pit was ecstatic to hear that there was an organization that was interested in helping the ocean. He asked them a bunch of questions about what they do and how they help the ocean. They were a pretty serious group. The ran events for ocean charities and went to public places in multiple towns to spread the word about saving the ocean. They went out into the ocean and cleaned up the waters with a bunch of cool devices that picked up trash. The group even dove in to remove any sort of trash that might have snagged onto a sea creature. It was no wonder Pit never saw anyone out on the beach. While he picked up the litter in the sand; they were out in the ocean. Pit was more than impressed with them and likewise for them. They asked him if he wanted to meet their leader and see about joining. Naturally, Pit said yes.

The leader of the organization was a small girl with long blonde hair by the name of Viridi. She was very blunt and fierce but was full of determination to save the ocean and Pit couldn't help but admire that. He was astonished when he found out the group had over 200 members. He had to hand it to Viridi, she knew how to pull of an organization.

At first, she didn't seem too keen on letting him join the group. He needed to be committed to it but he honestly couldn't fully dedicate his time. However, once he explained that he was going to school to be a marine biologist and how he worked at an aquarium that rescued sea creatures, she decided he was dedicated enough and allowed him to join. So long as he continued to clean the beach every Sunday and come to an event at least twice a month. Pit was only too happy to agree.

Everything at work stayed the same. Even though Hebi personally threatened Pit's life, he was unable to get another position. Of course, he told Palutena everything Pittoo translated from Hebi and she understood his mood shift that night. She tried to switch him to another department but Mr. Poseidon said no. Pit's numbers were too good and ultimately he wasn't in any danger if he was behind glass. And it was true. However, he still didn't like it. It seemed it was worse when he brought a group to Hebi. The shark always followed Pit and never swam away while he was around. He was always right behind him. It made Pit uneasy, especially now that he knew the shark's true intentions.

Dark Pit wasn't too happy to hear about it. There were times where he'd snap at Palutena to do something about it, however the fact that she had no power over it when it came to the owner's decision. He grumbled about it for a few days but in the end, he couldn't do anything about it.

The final turn around was his relationship with Dark Pit. Truth be told, it was Pit's first relationship with a boy. Sure, he'd had flings before but never were they considered an official relationship. And of course, Pit's official relationship would be with a merman. He didn't care, though. Being with Pittoo made him feel alive after a year of feeling empty and dead. He felt like nothing he'd ever felt before. Ever since the sea creature washed up on shore, he'd experienced happiness but it didn't measure up to how high he felt being in an exclusive relationship with him. He felt like an angel, soaring through the heavens. Being with Pittoo brought him a sense of peace. He felt utterly cared for and wanted. He felt loved; he felt complete. It was like Dark Pit had been the missing puzzle piece to him and although nothing would ever fill the void in his heart for losing his family; Dark Pit was the stitches that kept him together and revived him.

* * *

Months began to pass and the holiday season began. Pit admitted the holidays were much better this year than last. Experiencing with Pittoo, a creature who didn't even know what holidays were, was a lot of fun. For Halloween, they carved pumpkins and decorated the house. They dressed up in costumes as Ariel and Eric (Pit was Ariel and Dark Pit as Eric, solemnly because he refused to wear the shell bra and wig) with Palutena as Ursula and spent the night eating candy and junk food while they watched 80's horror films.

For Thanksgiving, they shared a small feast with Palutena (whom brought the turkey since neither Pits could cook one) at the table. It was Dark Pit's first time eating at the table and celebrating the holiday. Pit and Palutena explained it to him about being thankful for what you have. The merman noticed the slight change of demeanor in Pit after it was explained. His blue eyes were lost and full of sorrow with the threat of tears. Pittoo reached over for Pit's hand and squeezed.

"I know what I'm thankful for." The merman said. He caressed Pit's hand and smiled sweetly. "I'm thankful to have you in my life. You mean everything to me." He glanced over at Palutena and gave her a jokingly annoyed expression. "And I guess you too."

Palutena laughed and followed Dark Pit's lead. She grabbed Pit's hand and squeezed it. "I'm thankful to have you also in my life, Pit." She smirked at Pittoo. "And I guess you too, fish boy."

A tear managed to escape. Pit smiled and squeezed the hands of the two most important people in his life. "I'd be lost without you two."

* * *

November passed in a blur and soon December arrived. Pit decorated his home with Christmas decorations. Dark Pit asked about the December holiday and the boy was only too happy to explain it was about giving to those you love. In that instant, Dark Pit realized he had nothing he could give to the boy he loved. He brought this to Palutena's attention, whom offered to buy something for him to give to Pit. However, Dark Pit refused. He wanted it to be 100% from him.

"Well, you could use your scales and make a necklace or something for him?" She had suggested. "I don't know what else you could do if you wanted it to be completely from you."

That sparked an idea. Dark Pit asked her to get him the items required to make a sturdy necklace. Palutena agreed and left.

When she returned, she saw what looked to be a turquoise gem in the merman's hand. The sea creature cradled it, in an almost protective manner. It took her almost no time to see the blood dripping down his head. She screeched with panic when she saw his whole forehead covered with blood, cascading down his head like a red waterfall. She rushed over to a towel and pressed it against his forehead.

"What the hell happened?!" She shrieked. "Why is your head bleeding?!"

"Don't worry about it." His response was soft, a little pained.

"Don't worry about it!?" She cried out. "Your fucking head is heavily bleeding and you're saying don't worry about it!? Is Pit back from school? We have to tell him!"

"No!" Dark Pit reached for her hand. Blood smeared on her skin from his grip. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Both eyes trying to read the others. "I promise it's smaller than it looks. It's just something that happens around winter."

Palutena stared at him skeptically, obviously not buying it. "Uh huh, and where did that gem come from? Last I checked mermaids don't have pockets."

Pittoo sighed. "Merfolk carry special gems on their true form. Depends on the specie for where the location is. Mine happened to be on my forehead." He held up his free bloody hand to interrupt her from what she was about to say. "I'll be fine. I'll just bleed for a while but eventually it stops. It's not fatal either."

Palutena sighed, seeming to accept his explanation. "Alright, that better be what it is."

Dark Pit nodded.

"Fine. Here is the necklace stuff and a gift bag for you to put it in. When you're done just let me know and I'll place it under the tree."

Again, the sea creature nodded.

Dark Pit released her from his hold and applied the towel to his forehead. Palutena flashed him one last glance before leaving the room.

The next few days, Pit noticed a change in Dark Pit. He seemed tired and weak. Pit asked him several times if he was okay. Dark Pit replied he was and distracted the boy with a kissing session. The boy was concerned about it but he noticed Pittoo revert to his old self after a week.

Christmas day finally approached and Pit was more than eager to give Pittoo his gifts. He woke up bright an early and made a special breakfast feast for the two of them. Dark Pit got out of the tub and joined Pit at the table where he happily joined in on the delicious feast; scrambled eggs, French toast, hash browns, sausages with fresh squeezed orange juice. Both boys devoured the feast, leaving absolutely nothing left.

After breakfast, they sat down beside the Christmas tree and Pit gave Dark Pit his gifts to him: bath salts, bath bombs and bubble bath soaps. Dark Pit's favorite was a bag of freshly caught fish and a special homemade remedy for Dark Pit's scales.

"Thank you, Pit. These are awesome." Pittoo beamed.

"You really like them?"

The merman nodded.

"Yay! I'm glad!" The boy cheered.

Dark Pit chuckled and reached for his bag. He handed it to Pit.

"Here" He offered a smile.

Pit's blue eyes lit up as he took the small bag. He took out the tissue paper and reached in the bag to retrieve a necklace with a large turquoise gem. He gasped and stared mesmerized at the beautiful gem that shimmered in the light in his hand.

He stared up at Dark Pit in awe. "Pittoo, this is gorgeous! How did you-" He flashed him a look" Palutena didn't buy this did she?"

Dark Pit shook his head slowly. "No, she didn't."

The boy tilted his head, confused. "Then where'd you get this?"

Dark Pit leaned over and reached for Pit's hand. He caressed around his knuckles, feeling the softness of his skin and squeezed it before bringing it to his lips. He flashed Pit a look that caused his human boyfriend to blush.

"Let's just say it's been a big part of me for years."

Pit arched a brow and looked at him skeptically. "Where have you been keeping it?" His eyes flashed down to Dark Pit's lower body then back to his red eyes.

"Don't worry about that." The merman laughed and cupped Pit's hand which held the gem. He looked down at it and said, "This gem is very special to my kin. It lights up in dark times and guides up when we are lost."

"Pittoo, I can't accept something so important to you and your people."

The merman cupped Pit's chin and pulled him closer for a small kiss then pressed their foreheads together. Dark Pit closed his eyes and inhaled Pit's scent, memorizing it. When he opened them, he looked lovingly into those ocean blues. "I want you to have it, Pit. I want you to have one of the most precious gems a mer-person could ever own. I don't need it."

"But why?"

"Because you're my most precious gem now."

Pit couldn't refrain from smiling. He grabbed Pittoo's cheeks and passionately kissed the sea creature he loved.

The boys spent the rest of the holiday with Palutena. She brought over her own gifts for them as well as dinner. After they ate, they sat on the couch, sharing a blanket and cuddled up with each other and spent the remaining of the night watching Christmas movies.

December ended and the New Year began. The boys' relationship continued to grow as the days passed. They were inseparable; the only time they were apart was when Pit had work (school was on winter break). Although they loved being together, Dark Pit couldn't hide the fact that his health was starting to decline. While Pit was at work, he could come up with ways to hide his constant bleeding forehead or his raspy coughing. However, once Pit started coming home earlier, it was becoming a challenge to hide it and unfortunately for him, Pit noticed.

Pit came home early from work one day and found his boyfriend struggling to open cough syrup. He frowned and clutched his necklace as he approached the bathroom. He watched from the door way while Pittoo fought and bit into the lid of the medicine.

"Hey" Pit greeted softly.

Dark Pit jumped. He glanced over at Pit like a kid caught in the cookie jar. His teeth were biting into the plastic lid. He blushed and slowly removed his mouth from the medicine. "Hey, uh, you're home early."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, it was a slow day. Palutena decided to let me off."

Pit entered the bathroom and strolled over to the tub. He leaned over and pecked the sea creature then sat down on the edge of the tub. "Want some help?"

Pittoo said nothing. His shoulders sagged and he handed over the medicine bottle in defeat. Pit squeezed the lid off and handed the medicine back to his boyfriend. Pittoo sheepishly grabbed the bottle and took a swig of the liquid.

"How long have you been sick, Pittoo?" Pit asked quietly.

"I'm not sick." Dark Pit replied after he was finished drinking a certain amount.

"Don't give me that! You're taking cough syrup! You've been tired a lot more recently, your skin is pale, frayed fins, your scales look extra slimy. You hardly move." Pit looked at him with worry. "You've been this way for a month and it's starting to scare me."

Dark Pit's eyes flashed down to the water.

Pit frowned. "Pittoo?"

The merman looked up.

"You have to tell me the truth." Pit flashed him the necklace. "Are you sick because you don't have this gem?"

Immediately, Dark Pit shook his head. "No, I'm not sick and if I was, it wouldn't be because of it." He sighed. "I'm just tired from lack of exercise."

"But you didn't swim for months before and you were never like this."

"It's because it's winter now. The cold effects me differently than the heat."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." He gave Pittoo a concerned look. "You promise you're not sick because of it?"

Pittoo smiled weakly. He held the boy's hand in his and stroked it softly. "I'm not sick, I promise."

Pit seemed to finally believe him. He smiled and planted a soft kiss.

"Okay." He pulled away. "Do you wanna go to the aquarium tonight? Get some swimming in? I need to go back anyways to check on Blue. She hasn't been looking too good either. I'm really worried about her."

Pittoo nodded. "We can check on her first. I'll tell you what's wrong with her and what she says."

Pit beamed. "Really?"

"Yeah" Pittoo smiled.

"Okay! Let me call Palutena and let her know. We're gonna need her to get in tonight." Pit gave the other another kiss before he ran out of the bathroom. Dark Pit smiled after him and leaned back into the tub.

 _You lied._


	16. Chapter 16

"I didn't lie." Dark Pit retorted to Sheldon. He turned his attention to the hermit crab and crossed his arms.

 _Yes, you did_

"I'm not sick."

 _You're dying._

"No, I'm not! And if I was, it wouldn't be because of the gem!"

 _It's a big part of you. It's a natural symbol of your fish type._

Pittoo huffed. "For your information, _crab_ , we shed them every hundred years and a new one grows."

 _It wasn't ready to come out. You forced it and now a new one won't grow. That's why you're dying._

Dark Pit narrowed his eyes at Sheldon. "You don't know anything about my kind!" He snarled.

The merman gripped the cage and shook it, causing Sheldon to bounce around.

"You have no idea what my kin does or doesn't do! Stop acting like you know everything about every sea creature!"

He slammed the cage harshly down. Sheldon flew up and crashed down into the cage, followed by a loud cracking sound. Dark Pit winced and instantly regretted what he'd done.

"Sheldon?" He gasped.

The hermit crab's shell was cracked, two legs broken and struggled to get up from his side.

Dark Pit reached into the cage to help him up. "Sheldon, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sheldon managed to stand up on his own and when he did, he pinched Dark Pit's fingers. He stared at the merman before he limped very very slowly into his little crab hut.

 _That's… the problem with your… kin. You don't… think about your actions nor the…consequences for…for…them._

"Sheldon, please, let me help you."

 _You've done enough._

Dark Pit bowed his head in utter shame and disgust for himself. He closed his eyes and whispered. "I'm sorry."

Guilt, the feeling that he'd never known until the human boy rescued him, was what he'd discovered was that strange remorseful feeling that he'd constantly felt since encountering Pit. It ate at him, devouring him whole, like a whale to krill. The merman sat in the tub with the feeling washing over him like a constant tide. His red wine colored eyes stared at his own blank reflection in the stilled bath water as he thought about what he'd done. He felt horrible and sick.

Sheldon never did anything wrong. All he ever did was give the confused merman advice, treat him better than his own kin and genially cared about him. Dark Pit bonded with the small crab and even considered him a friend yet what had he done? He broke the poor thing's legs and cracked his shell. That wasn't how you treated a friend, no matter what.

He knew his anger was misplaced. He had no reason to be angry with Sheldon; he'd been right. He _was_ dying. He didn't understand why. It shouldn't be the gem causing it; they always grew back. However, this new one was taking a lot longer than it should. There should've been a little bud by now yet there was nothing. Of course, when Sheldon stated the fact, Dark Pit was in denial and took it out on him.

Dark Pit glanced over at Sheldon and felt a renewed wave of guilt splash over him. He bowed his head in shame and closed his eyes, releasing a few tears into the water.

"I'm sorry Sheldon, you're right. I am dying."

* * *

Pit gripped against the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. His blue eyes glanced sideways at his silent companion, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. After Pit made the call to Palutena about the trip tonight, he accidentally passed out on his bed. When he returned, he noticed Dark Pit's demeanor had changed completely. He seemed depressed about something. Naturally, Pittoo said nothing about what was wrong and that had been that. Pit hated seeing his boyfriend all down in the dumps. He really hoped that this swim would cheer him up.

Pit glanced over at Pittoo again for the millionth time. Dark Pit sighed when he noticed eyes boring into his skull. He didn't dare meet his gaze; he couldn't. He knew Pit was concerned about him but he didn't have the heart to tell him about Sheldon or the fact that he was slowly decaying.

"Pittoo," Pit spoke softly, the saddened tone pulled on his heartstrings but he still couldn't look at him. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I can't handle seeing you like this. So sad and so quiet! I can't handle the silence. Please talk to me or I'm gonna go crazy!"

A small chuckle escaped from his throat as Pit's tone became more dramatic, more like him. The moment lasted only for a second before it faded back into a deep frown. "I'm sorry."

It was Pit's turn to sigh. He pulled up to the aquarium and put his car in park. When it was off, he turned and faced Dark Pit. He stared at him, studying him, trying to decode what thoughts were inside his mind.

Dark Pit felt his gaze but never responded. Guilt was starting to swallow him whole again. He hated this feeling. He hated feeling guilty and knowing that once he informed his boyfriend about Sheldon, there'd be much more worry and sadness in those eyes. He couldn't bare to add more into them, yet Pit had to know. Sheldon was his pet after all.

With a heavy sigh, Dark Pit finally responded to him. "I'll tell you later."

"Pittoo, if this is serious, I want to know now." Pit replied, he placed his hand on top of Dark Pit's and squeezed tightly. He reached over with his free hand and caressed the merman's cheek. "I can't help but worry about you."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Dark Pit's lips. He leaned into the caress and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm feeling of Pit's skin on his. He would never get over what an extraordinary human being this boy was.

"Let's just check on Blue first okay?" He spoke softly.

"Will you promise to tell me what's wrong later?"

Dark Pit nodded. "I promise."

Pit studied him for a moment until he seemed satisfied with his answer. He leaned over and claimed the sea creature's lips before he got out of the car and helped assist Pittoo into his wheelchair.

Palutena waited for them at the entrance of the aquarium. Her body was leaned against the door with her arms crossed, stating that she'd been waiting for a while.

"Sheesh, can you guys take any longer? It's freezing out here." Palutena complained when they finally approached her.

"Sorry!" Pit immediately apologized.

Dark Pit said nothing. Palutena glanced down at him, seeming to also study him. The merman knew what she was saying with those intense green eyes.

 _You're getting worse_

All Dark Pit could do was look away and squeeze Pit's hand on his. Palutena frowned at this but quickly masked it with a bored look. She glanced over at Pit and smiled at him warmly.

"You guys picked a good day for a swim."

"Why's that?" Pittoo asked.

"The cameras are down for maintenance. Now I don't have to tamper with them." Palutena said rather gleefully.

Pit smiled. "That's good."

Palutena nodded. "Yep! C'mon in." She held the door open for the Pits.

Once inside, Palutena closed the door behind them and started talking to them about her plans while they swam and checked on Blue. Dark Pit listened halfheartedly for a moment then completely ignored her. While Pit wheeled him down the hallway escorting Palutena to her next destination, the merman noticed something was amiss. Something stirred in the waters of the tanks. The fish were acting strange, swimming around frantically like something was attacking them or swam into the glass. The merman arched a brow as he studied this bizarre behavior. He wouldn't think anything of it if it wasn't for the fact that every fish in each tank they passed was freaking out. He wasn't the only one that noticed this either. He chimed back into the conversation when he heard Palutena talking about them.

"They've been acting strange since I got here." Palutena noted as she gestured to the fish they passed.

"Why're they acting like this? They look scared." Pit commented. He glanced down at his boyfriend. "Pittoo? Do you know what's going on with them?"

Pittoo shook his head. "No, I don't know what they're saying. These fish are simple minded remember?" He glanced around at the tanks. "They're freaking out about something though."

"I wonder what it is." Said Palutena.

They finally reached Palutena's destination. She turned towards the boys and gave them a smile.

"Thanks for the walk, boys. Where are you guys headed?"

"Blue's tank. Pittoo is gonna see what's wrong with her." Answered Pit.

The green-haired manager nodded. "Good. I'll come by after I'm done. Her tank is next on my list to inspect."

"Okay." Pit replied cheerfully. "See you in a few then?"

Palutena nodded. "Yep! See yeah boys."

Pit resumed pushing Pittoo down the hall towards Blue's tank. They boys were both silent for a few minutes while they observed the strange behavior of the fish.

"I wish you could hear what they were saying." The boy sighed sadly.

Dark Pit agreed. "Me too."

"I've never seen them act like this before."

"Something is definitely spooking them."

The boy bit his lip. "What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure." Dark Pit looked back at his lover and offered him a small smile. "Don't worry about it right now, okay? Let's just check on Blue. She'll probably tell me what's going on."

Pit smiled back and nodded. "Okay"

The rest of the walk to Blue's tank was filled with silence. Pit wasn't normally one to be quiet but Dark Pit hardly noticed. He was trying to figure out what could be causing the strange behavior and vibe in the aquarium. Meanwhile, Pit's thoughts were wrapped around his boyfriend. He glanced down at the gemstone he'd received from the sea creature, bouncing off his chest as he walked. He couldn't help but think it was the cause of his boyfriend's declining health. Regardless of Pittoo's reassurance, he had a nagging suspicion that it _was_ the cause.

They finally reached the hallway to Blue's tank after taking the long route. Pittoo could hear the thoughts of other sea creatures but they were too jumbled up for him to understand. As they got closer to the beluga whale, Dark Pit started to hear her thoughts. To his dismay, her thoughts were scrambled too. She was thinking too frantically for him to understand.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud thud.

The boys looked at each other before Pit sprinted the them towards the tank.

"That sounded like it was coming from Blue!" Pit panicked. "Do you hear what she's saying?"

"I can't understand her. She's talking too fast and frantically."

"There's something is wrong with her!"

They rounded the corner and reached Blue's tank. Immediately, the boys gasped when they saw her. The beluga whale's flippers were torn with long bloody gashes along them. There were also scrapes against her body and they watched in horror as she just floated lifeless in the water.

"Blue!" Pit cried out in desperation as he ran to the glass. He pressed his hands and face into it. "Blue! Blue!" He glanced back at Pittoo. "Pittoo, what's she saying?"

 _It'sgonnahappenhewontstopuntilithappenswerealldoomeditsgoingtohappenican'tletithappennothimnonothimmywoundsaretoogreatbuticantletithappen_

Dark Pit shook his head anxiously. "I-I still can't understand her."

Suddenly, Blue's thoughts were silent. Dark Pit looked at the whale, searching for any sign of life.

"She-I-I can't hear anything."

"Is she dead?!" Pit began to bang on the glass. "Blue! Blue!" Before Pittoo could answer, Pit ran into the employee's only door.

Dark Pit quickly wheeled after his boyfriend, just barely making it before the door closed. However, Pit already sped up the stairs. Dark Pit growled in frustration, having no way of following his boyfriend up the stairs. He peered over at the elevator and thought about using it until he remembered it needed a code that only employees had. He glanced over at Blue and wheeled himself up to her glass. He placed his hand on it and studied the whale.

"What's wrong with you, Blue? What has you all so spooked?" he asked, softly.

Out of nowhere, Blue snapped out of her lifeless state. She started swimming around in circles then slammed her body against the tank walls.

 _Nonononononohecantbehere!Gethimout!gethimout!dontlethimcomeuphere!dontletithappen!DONTLETHIMGETMYHUMAN!_

Dark Pit's eyes widened. It took him less than a second to realize what she was saying before he wheeled himself to the stairs and climbed up them with as much haste as he could muster in his state.

* * *

Pit ran up the stairs, his heart beating agitatedly against his chest while hot tears ran down his cheeks, burning his face. He couldn't believe this. He didn't want to believe that Blue was dying! He couldn't bare to lose her. He'd already lost so much within the last year. He couldn't lose anyone anymore, especially not his Blue.

He reached the top of the stairs and fell to the edge of the pool. He called the whale's name again as he climbed into the shallow step of the water. As soon as his foot stepped into the water, Blue sprung to life. She swam around in circles before slamming her body into the side of the pool.

Pit cried harder as he watched his whale hurt herself.

"Blue! Why're you doing this? Why're you hurting yourself?" He wept "Please, stop it!"

He got closer to the edge of the pool where it divided into the deeper part of the tank. He jumped into the water, not caring how cold it was, and swam towards Blue but stopped when he saw something from his peripheral vision. He turned his attention to the side and screamed when he saw Hebi, somehow leap into Blue's tank from his. He felt fear flood inside his blood. Adrenaline took control and forced him to swim back to the shallow step. He screamed and panicked when he saw the dorsal fin aiming for him. He pushed himself to make haste towards his salvation. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Hebi's head pop out of the water to look at him. Pit screamed again just as the shark was about to bite him but Blue jumped out and slammed her body against his.

Pit couldn't see exactly see what was going on underneath the water. Despite that he wanted to know the condition of Blue, he couldn't watch and find out. He had to get out of the water. He knew exactly what was in store for him if Hebi got him and he couldn't bare to go through another shark attack.

Unfortunately, he didn't make it out of the water before he felt something pierce into his leg and drag him under. He tried to scream out in pain but his throat was filled with water as he swallowed it down. He attempted to fight and break free but that only managed to tear his skin and cause him to bleed. He felt Hebi chomp down on his leg as he smelt the blood.

Thankfully, Blue came to his rescue again and rammed her body into the shark. However, Hebi didn't release his bite on Pit. It seemed to worsen it if anything. He felt Hebi's dagger teeth pierce deeper into his skin until they reached the bone. Pit screamed underwater which caused Blue to come back and sink her teeth into Hebi. The shark reluctantly released Pit to fight off the beluga whale. Pit wasted no time swimming for the surface. His heart was racing with adrenaline and fear pulsed through every part of his being along with the throbbing pain in his leg. However, he had to escape.

He reached the surface and took a gulp of air. He glanced back at the water where he could make out the two still fighting. He wished he could help Blue but he knew he couldn't so long as Hebi wanted him dead. He swam the best he could towards the edge of the pool, shivering at the cold temperature of the water and to his relief he saw Dark Pit crawling up the top of the stairs.

"Pit!" Dark Pit cried out.

"Pittoo! Help me!" Were the last words out of his mouth before he let out an ear shattering scream and was pulled back into the cold water.

Hebi's teeth sank into Pit's flesh again. Blood surrounded them like a thick cloud. The shark's bite deepened until Pit felt the bone snap. He released a scream underwater. Pain erupted throughout his leg and he was sure that it was missing. With his other leg, he slammed his foot into the shark's face. Hebi released him for a moment, which was enough time for Pit to swim towards the surface in a desperate attempt to get air. Again, Hebi prevented that from happening. He snatched Pit back into his teeth and dragged him down.

He felt himself losing consciousness when the pain became too much, the water was numbing his nerves and he had been holding his breath for too long. He closed his eyes as he felt himself drowning.

A splashing sound caused him to stir. When he glanced up, he saw the gemstone Dark Pit had given him glow brightly above him. He then saw two white glowing eyes aiming towards him. He panicked at first until the white glow came closer and he realized that he was seeing Dark Pit's eyes. Despite his blurry vision from the water, he could define Pittoo's glowing soulless eyes, the wide mouth that literally stretched across his face with sharp thin almost toothpick-like teeth jagged in every direction from the top and bottom of his mouth, the sharp talons that clawed their way through the water and finally, specked lights throughout his tail. The final piece to the puzzle was when his necklace hovered over Dark Pit's head where an empty esca swayed back and forth that he finally understood what type of fish he was. Pittoo was an anglerfish merman.

Dark Pit sped down towards Pit. He saw Pit's eyes roll back into his head and lose consciousness. He aimed for the frilled shark and pierced into his tough skin. Hebi released Pit whom Dark Pit quickly snatched.

 _Oh no you don't fish man!_ The shark charged after them.

Pittoo swam hastily to the surface but Hebi managed to bit into his tail and tear off a piece of his fin. Dark Pit screeched and tried to fight off the shark. He swiped his talons into the shark's eye causing him to release Dark Pit. Again, Pittoo returned his mission to get Pit to the surface but Hebi attacked through a different tactic. He swam vertically into Dark Pit's side, colliding their bodies and pushing the sea creature away from Pit.

The shark snatched Pit again and bit into his ankle, immediately snapping the bone. Pit awoke as pain pulsed through him again. He began fighting off Hebi again, but it didn't do much. He was losing strength and was fading again into the unconsciousness.

 _You will not hurt my human!_ Blue said as she rammed her injured body into the shark.

 _Your human will be my most favorite meal ever, fathead!_

"Blue, get Pit to the surface. I'll handle the shark." Pittoo ordered in his native tongue which sounded like an echoed hiss.

Blue said nothing as she raced beneath Pit and rose him to the surface.

The shark's words fueled his strength and desire for death and charged after him. He punctured his sharp angled teeth into the shark's gills. Hebi thrashed about and tried to get Pittoo off him but the merman wouldn't shake off. He sank his teeth deeper into his gills until he ripped them apart. Once he tore them off, he attacked the shark again, aiming for the other side of his gills, however, Hebi snatched him and chomped down onto his tail, piercing through the flesh.

* * *

Palutena walked down the hallway with her phone in hand. She was checking her social media quickly then switched back to her duties to go over with Blue. She'd hoped that Dark Pit would figure out what was going on with all the fish. It was uncanny seeing them all react like this.

She reached Blue's tank, ready to get going on her inspection, however, that wasn't the case. As soon as she reached the tank, she shrieked when she saw Hebi in there with Pit's leg in his mouth. She quickly dialed 911 while she ran into the door to Blue's tank.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"This is Palutena, manager of Poseidon's Aquarium, I-I don't know how this happened but our frilled shark is in our beluga whale's tank with one of my employee's legs in his mouth! He needs help!" Palutena panicked as she ran up the stairs. She glanced back at the tank will the operator replied. She gasped when she saw Dark Pit attacking Hebi in a form she'd never seen before. It didn't take her long at all to realize what type of fish he was. However, she couldn't dwell on that. She was too busy fretting and crying over Pit. The thought of almost losing him again caused her tears to escalate down her cheeks faster.

* * *

Dark Pit clawed at Hebi's other eye while he tried to pry his way out of the shark's mouth. Hebi swung him back and forth, keeping it difficult for the merman to break free. The merman gouged out the shark's eye which caused his release. Pittoo wasted no time. It was time to end this shark's life so he'd never ever hurt or scare Pit again. He opened his long, wide mouth and bit into Hebi's gills. His teeth pierced in every direction out of his skin and even came out his eye.

The shark began gasping to breathe and could no longer fight against Pittoo.

 _You…might have killed me…and…even if I didn't get to…taste the boy fully…I'll die happy knowing that…you two won't last…either…heh_

Dark Pit glowered at the shark one last time then penetrated his jagged teeth into the shark's skull, finally ending the terrorism from the shark. Unfortunately, he didn't have any time to gloat.

 _Dark Pit, you must hide. Palutena has called for humans to come to Pit's aid and they're here. They will see you if you don't hide._

"There isn't anywhere for me to hide in here!" Dark Pit panicked when he heard humans in the distance.

 _There is a small cave at the bottom of my tank, within the rocks. Hide there and hurry!_

Dark Pit obeyed. He swam as fast as he could to the small cave. He managed to squeeze through just as he heard the humans burst through the door.

 _Stay silent, Dark Pit. They will know your presence if you speak to me. No human has ever heard your native voice. They will know it is not coming from me. I will tell you what they're doing._

Dark Pit nodded to himself. She was right. His voice was unlike anything humans had ever heard. So, he stayed silent and watched a swarm of humans race up the stairs.

 _Palutena is doing something to Pit's chest. I don't know what she is doing but she is placing her lips on his._

 _She's breathing into his lungs._ Dark Pit thought. He'd learned about CPR from the internet. It was what humans do when another human stopped breathing. He bit his lip and hoped that she would get him to breathe again.

The merman didn't even realize how much pain he was nor how much the fight had taken out of him until he found himself waiting to hear more from Blue. He bit his lip and closed his eyes and tried to fight the pain.

 _Pit started coughing and the other humans are carefully lifting him onto some strange thing to transport him to the elevator. Palutena is leading the way for them._

 _What are they saying?_ Dark Pit thought. He had to know if Pit was alive. If he was going to be okay.

He glanced out the cave when he saw them rush out of the elevator. He managed to catch a glimpse of Pit and felt his heart stop. He had something over his face and blood was all over his leg. The worse part was that he could see it angled oddly with the bone sticking out in two spots.

He watched them take Pit away from him. He felt his heart tear into pieces and felt his soul collapse. He brought his hands to his eyes and wept tear-less tears.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry to be taking so long updating this fic. This year has been really rough on me with losing my grandma and I recently had to take my sister to the ER and now I'm being kicked out of my apt. I'm going to try my best to update as fast as I can but with being kicked out of the apt and the holidays coming, my work hours are picking up and giving me little time to work. I probably won't be able to update the next chapter until next year so please be patient with me and please please PLEASE don't post comments about how you're waiting for the next chapter. I know you're waiting and excited to read the next chapter but I've got so much going on that I need to focus on and I just need your patience.**

 **Thanks guys and happy holidays!**


	17. Chapter 17

Palutena paced around the waiting room while Pit was undergoing in surgery. Her eyes were bloodshot from the hours of tears she shed. Her body sustained to shake uncontrollably with fear, worry and anxiety. Her heart continued to pound against her chest in harmony with her shaking. She felt physically sick to the point where she'd thrown up a couple times. She sat down in the nearest chair and buried her face in her hands and allowed a fresh new wave of tears spilled down her cheeks.

The events of the night replayed in her mind. She recalled running up the stairs to aid Pit out of the water. When she reached the top, Blue was already there gently pushing Pit to the edge of the pool. She carefully pulled out her friend and immediately shrieked when she saw Pit's leg. It was broken in different places with the bone sticking out of the flesh in two separate spots. His calf was torn apart, muscle and fat spilling out if it with blood dripping all over it. It made Palutena puke at the sight of it, however, she managed to hold it back long enough to give Pit CPR. Thankfully, it didn't take long before Pit spit out water and gasped for air.

Palutena will forever remember when those blue eyes grew wide with horror and pain when he saw his leg. He screamed out a blood curling scream of pain. Tears burst from his eyes like a broken dam. He glanced at Palutena and begged her to help him. Palutena couldn't help but cry harder at his reaction. She didn't know what to do, luckily, the EMTs showed up and placed an oxygen mask over his face. They carefully gauzed up sections of his leg to pressurize the injuries. For the rest of the leg, they had to take him to the hospital. They gently placed him up on the stretcher and rushed him into the ambulance.

Once inside the vehicle, the EMTs sedated Pit and asked Palutena about the incident. She couldn't answer most of the questions because she hadn't seen what happened. She just told them that Pit went to check on Blue's condition and somehow Hebi managed to get in her tank and attack Pit. When they reached the hospital, the EMTs rushed Pit into the ER while Palutena was forced to stay behind in the waiting room.

She'd been waiting for a couple hours. Nothing had been said to her about Pit's condition so she sat there, deep in thought of concern for her friend, unaware of the time that'd passed. She just sat there, feeling only hallow and empty with a ring of déjà vu. Technically, she'd been in this exact situation over a year ago. Just like then she was scared and crying uncontrollably. She wondered how bad Pit's injuries were. They were bad when she saw the extent of it when she pulled Pit out of the water. It was bad before when she saw his stomach ripped apart. Thankfully with careful stitching, Pit was put back together. Of course, that scar would last forever. Palutena wondered what new scar would await her when she finally saw her best friend. She prayed that somehow Pit's condition wouldn't be as bad as it looked.

The young lady sighed and allowed her tears to fall.

Pit didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve anything that has befallen on him this past year. Pit was the definition of a good person. He himself had a heart of gold with the purest soul. He was a human form of an angel. He deserved all the happiness in the world. So why did he have to suffer so much when he finally found it?

"Miss Palutena?"

Palutena was pulled from her thoughts when a doctor approached her. Her bloodshot eyes glanced from the floor to his. She got to her feet and looked at him earnestly. "Is Pit okay?"

"He is. He just woke up from surgery." The doctor nodded but Palutena could see the trouble in his eyes. "However, I'm afraid I have bad news…"

Palutena's heart dropped. A new wave of tears spilled from her eyes as the doctor explained what happened. She felt her body tremble. Her face fell into her hands and wept uncontrollably. The doctor comforted her to the best of his ability and offered to take her to see Pit if she was prepared and ready.

She wasn't prepared.

The doctor escorted her to Pit's room. Once that door opened and she saw Pit, she couldn't prevent a cry to burst out of her. She ran to her sobbing friend and wrapped her arms around him. Pit wrapped his arms around her waist and cried into her neck.

"I'm so sorry, Pit!" She wept. "I'm so sorry!"

Pit's lower leg had been amputated.

* * *

Dark Pit sat at the bottom of the hidden cave, staring at his ripped tail. He didn't even register the pain from his re-injured tail. He didn't feel anything but emptiness. The horrors of the night replayed through his mind like a movie. Seeing that shark rip into Pit's leg, attacking his lover, filled him with rage. Seeing the horror and pain in those blue eyes before his lover fell unconscious.

The merman felt his rage boil up inside him and he wanted nothing more than to re-kill that fish repeatedly. He closed his eyes and took several gulps of water to calm himself. He wished he'd seen this earlier. It all made sense now, looking back. Why all the fish acted strange. The shark was stressing them out. The shark was going to attack and they knew.

"That's why everyone was acting strange." Dark Pit said aloud. "They knew." Dark Pit glanced over to the entrance of the cave. "You knew."

Blue looked back at him. _I did._

"That's why your health was declining. You were stressed out." He gritted his teeth in a snarl. " _He_ was the cause. He was the cause of all of this!"

 _He was._

He closed his eyes and hugged his tail closer to himself. He took several gulps of water and opened his eyes, glancing out the cave entrance.

"Did more come?" He asked the whale.

 _Yes._

Dark Pit sighed.

Ever since Pit was taken from the aquarium, humans piled in the room. When they first arrived, they attended to Blue's injuries (which thankfully weren't too severe) then scooped up the shark's remains. Dark Pit thought they'd leave after that but it seemed to be the opposite; more came in. Divers swam throughout the tank, examining parts of it. One came close to the cave which Dark Pit swam to the very back and pressed his body against the rocks in attempt to blend in. He realized the diver found his blood trail from his tail. Thankfully, Blue managed to bump the diver away which resulted in all divers getting out of the water. The two sea creatures found out later that the divers had examined Hebi's injuries and noticed most of the bite marks on his body didn't match Blue's. However, once Blue "attacked" the diver they were recalled to give the whale some space, seeing as it stressed her out. After that, the humans exited the pool but remained near the tank.

It had been hours since then and the humans seemed to increase.

"I wish they'd leave." Dark Pit whispered. Once he'd calm down and reverted to his normal form, he could talk regularly without drawing attention from the humans.

 _As do I._ Blue swam by and peered at Pittoo. _Are you in pain?_

Dark Pit chuckled. "I should be asking you that."

 _You fought with the shark longer than I did. Your wounds are much more severe than mine._

Dark Pit sighed and glanced at his tail. The gash still burned but it didn't compare to the pain he felt after losing Pit. "I'm okay."

 _I don't believe you are. I could sense it the moment you jumped into the water; You're dying._

Again, Dark Pit sighed. "Yes. I'm dying." His face fell to his hands. "I wish I knew why."

 _Does Pit know?_

Pittoo shook his head. "No, I haven't told him. I didn't realize it until earlier when I spoke with Pit's hermit crab, whom I'm pretty sure I killed."

 _How did you kill it?_

"I was in denial of dying and I took it out on him." He opened his eyes and stared at his palms. "Pit will hate me for killing him."

 _He won't hate you. You don't even know if he's dead._ Blue swam towards the tank and gazed at the humans staring at her. _I hope he is okay._

"Yeah, me too." He gripped onto his bottled necklace.

* * *

Five days passed and Pit was still in the hospital. After he woke up from his surgery and saw the below knee amputation, he couldn't help but cry. The shark was the reason why he'd lost his leg, why he'd lost his ability to walk. He'd have to be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. How was he supposed to work now? How would he clean up the beach? How would he be able to drive? All these questions, would just cause tears to form in his eyes and then drip down his cheeks.

Pit woke up again from a nap and found Palutena enter his room. She smiled softly at him when she came to his side and pressed her lips on his forehead.

Palutena remained at his side throughout everything. The only time she left was to go home and shower, get a new pair of clean clothes and even then that was when Pit was sleeping so it seemed like she never left. However, there was one time she left while he was awake.

"Any sign of him?" Pit asked anxiously as Palutena sat down.

Palutena's smile fell. "Sorry Pit. I didn't see him in the tank."

Pit's features fell. He sighed softly and gripped the necklace around his neck. He closed his eyes and tried to fight the sting of tears from falling.

Ever since Pit woke up, he worried and wondered about Pittoo. Palutena went back to the aquarium to retrieve him but there were so many people in front of the tank. The press, divers and audiences all wanting to see Blue and the tank where Pit was attacked. It didn't take long before the press found out about the attack. They'd been all over Mr. Poseidon and employees, all asking for information on Pit. When Palutena entered, they bombarded her with their questions also. Wanting to know Pit's condition, if he was the same boy that was attacked a year ago by another shark and so on. Palutena only answered a few but she didn't inform them anything other than Pit was fine but would have to be in the hospital for a few days. She finally managed to squeeze her way to the front of the tank, however, her boss was there and had been wanting to ask her questions. Palutena agreed to tell them but not in front of the press. Mr. Poseidon agreed and they went to his office.

His second-in-command informed him about everything to her knowledge. She told him about Pit checking on Blue's condition and how Hebi somehow jumped into her tank and grabbed Pit. Once she explained everything, her boss looked at her with concern and asked Pit's condition.

"His leg was amputated. Hebi ripped into his leg so badly it gave him severe muscle and nerve damaged…he won't walk again." She informed him.

Her boss was at a loss for words. After ten minutes of utter silence, he told Palutena he would be paying for Pit's medical bills and would be giving him paid medical leave. He said it was the least he could do for how hard he worked and it was his job to take care of his employees (He was also responsible for Pit's injuries since it was his aquarium).

Unfortunately, Palutena couldn't get anywhere near the tank after their talk. Once the two left the office the press was all over them again. There was just too many people. She'd have to try again later.

For the next four days, she went back in attempt to retrieve the merman but there was always people in front of the tank, day and night. She made a few attempts to get/contact Pittoo but she hardly got far without someone noticing. The worse part of it all was when she'd return to the hospital and tell her injured friend that she couldn't get him. The look on his face broke her heart in two.

"I miss him." Pit teared. "He saved my life and I can't even thank him."

"I know, Pit." Palutena sighed in the seat beside his bed. "I'm trying all I can but there's just too many people. I don't even know where he is."

"You don't think someone saw him, do you?" Pit looked at her, terrified.

"I don't think so. We would've heard about it."

"Then where could he be?"

"He has to be hiding somewhere in the tank. I don't know wh-" Palutena gasped as realization hit her. "I know where he is."

"Where?"

"There was a spot Blue kept swimming around which she'd look at every now and then. She'd never done that before. I think Pittoo is hiding there." Palutena groaned and leaned back in her chair. "But how am I supposed to get him?"

Pit was unusually quiet. When Palutena glanced over at him, she saw the sad, forlorn look in his eyes. "Palutena?"

"Yeah?"

"Do…Do you think Pittoo will still like me even though I only have one leg?" Tears spilled.

Palutena got up off her chair and wrapped her arms around Pit. The embrace caused Pit to cry harder as he hugged her back. "Of course, he will. Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know. I can't do anything now. We can't drive around town or do anything."

"You're dating a guy with no legs. Do you still like him?"

"Of course, I do! I-I love him."

"Then he won't care if you have one leg. All he cares about is your well-being."

Just then Palutena's phone started going off. She pulled away from the embrace and checked her phone to find her boss calling.

"It's Mr. Poseidon." She informed Pit before answering the call. "Hello?" She glanced at Pit. "Yeah, he's awake..." Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Yes, of course! Yes…yeah! Okay, see you soon." She beamed at Pit. "This is perfect!"

Pit tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"Mr. Poseidon is coming to see you."

"He is?"

Palutena nodded eagerly. "Yeah, he has some stuff to tell you but this means that the aquarium will be closed and everyone must leave. I'll finally be able to get Pittoo!"

The sadness in Pit's eyes left instantly. "You will?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yup!"

"But what about the cameras?"

"Still under maintenance. Thank God."

Pit beamed. "So, you'll actually be able to get Pittoo and bring him here?"

"I'll definitely try. I've got to leave now though. If Mr. Poseidon asks, tell him I went home to shower."

Pit smiled and nodded. "I will."

Palutena kissed his forehead. "I'll go get your boyfriend." She pecked his nose and left the room.

* * *

It had been five days since Dark Pit had seen Pit. His tail was worse from not being treated and he was in constant pain. He felt frail and was starving (Blue managed to sneak some fish to him but even then, it was a small amount) and truth be told, exhausted from the fight. He had never felt like this before. He'd never felt so weak and empty. He understood everything then. The fight with Hebi had worsen his condition. He was dying faster.

He glanced out the cave entrance and found no trace of human. He cocked his head to the side, not truly believing his sight.

"Are they really all gone?" He asked Blue.

 _They are. It is safe to come out or are you in pain?_

"I've _been_ in pain." Dark Pit laughed humorlessly. "But I need to get out of here while there are no humans."

 _Where will you go? Your condition is getting worse._ The beluga whale swam to the cave entrance and stared at him. _Your health is declining rapidly._

"I know that!" Dark Pit snapped. He sighed and glanced at his tail. "I just don't know what is wrong with me. Sheldon thinks it's because my esca hasn't grown back like it should. I mean…he has a point. It should've grown back by now."

 _How long has it been since you've been out of the ocean?_

"A couple of months, half a year?"

The whale nodded. _You might need to return._

Dark Pit looked at her appalled. "What? Why, would you say that?"

 _Just look at yourself. Your pale, your fin is tattered and you have dark bags around your eyes. You aren't eating nor have you gotten enough exercise. You're a merman, you're tied to the sea. Unlike the rest of us, you can't live in an aquarium or in a bath tub. You need to return to the ocean._

Pittoo shook his head. "No. I'm not going back to the ocean. I don't want to go back to being ridiculed and bullied." He bowed his head. "I don't want to be away from Pit."

 _I understand that. I wouldn't be alive if not for Pit. I feel the same with him._

Dark Pit finally asked. "How did you end up here?"

 _I was attacked by whalers in Alaska. They nearly killed me if it hadn't been for Poseidon. He and his crew stopped the whalers and attended to my wounds to the best of their ability. When it wasn't enough they brought me here. Pit was the only one that continued to attend to my needs. He fed me, played with me, talked to me and cared for me. Poseidon saved me but Pit healed me._

"He has that effect on people." Dark Pit smiled.

 _He saved and healed me._ The merman thought to himself.

Suddenly, there was a tap on the glass, causing both sea creatures to freeze.

"Pittoo? You in there somewhere?"

Dark Pit gasped. He peeked out of the cave and relaxed at the sight of Palutena.

"Pittoo, the cameras are offline. It's safe to come out." Palutena encouraged.

With that, Dark Pit emerged from the cave. He smiled softly when he saw her and her alone standing in front of the tank. He slowly swam out and made his way to her.

Palutena beamed when she saw him swim out of a little cave from the rocks in the tank.

 _So, that's where he was hiding._ Palutena thought. Her eyes fell when she took in Dark Pit's state. He was getting worse.

"How's Pit? Is he okay? Is he alive? Where is he?" Dark Pit demanded.

"He's at the hospital; he's okay." She smiled at him. "He wants to see you. Let's get you out of here."

"Thank the ocean!" Dark Pit turned to Blue and nodded his head to her. "Thanks Blue."

The whale nodded back. _Thank you for saving us, Dark Pit. Please, take care of yourself, if not for you than for Pit._

Dark Pit frowned at the words but nodded. He swam up to the surface and met Palutena at the top. She helped him out of the water (despite his refusal) then hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you're alright." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for saving Pit."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just take me to see him."

Palutena scooped up the merman in her arms. The merman grumbled as he was carried down the stairs from the tank. Once they reached the bottom, Palutena placed him in a wheelchair and covered his tail with a blanket and escorted him outside into her car.

While Palutena drove away from the aquarium, she glanced over at the merman whom was looking out the window and gripping his necklace until his knuckles were white.

"Are you okay enough to see Pit?" She asked him. "I mean, are you comfortable enough to be in a hospital full of humans?"

"No, but I need to see him."

"Okay, if that's the case then here." She tossed him a shirt and sweater. "Put those on."

Dark Pit obeyed and put on the clothes. He remained silent while Palutena drove them to the hospital. His mind was wondering over Pit's wellbeing. He was very anxious about being in a public place in a wheelchair around humans, seeing Pit's condition and lastly, how Pit would react to him now that he saw his true form.

"I have to warn you about something..." Palutena started. She glanced sideways at Pittoo and bit her lip when he looked at her, worried.

"What? What's wrong? Pit?"

"Pit is alive and well but…Hebi…he did some severe damage to him."

The sea creature's eyes flickered between anger and concern. "What did he do to him? What did the _fucker_ do to my Pit?"

Palutena bit down on her lip harder. "Maybe you should see it for yourse-"

"Tell me, damn it!" Dark Pit shouted. "I'm already worried out of my mind! Just tell me!"

"Hebi's attack damaged Pit's muscles and nerves so badly that…they had to amputate his leg."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to update! I planned to have it posted last month but it's been stressful with moving out on a deadline and then some relationship problems.**

 **Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

Dark Pit's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, trying to process what was just told. "They…they cut off his leg?"

Palutena nodded sadly. "Well, below his knee. He has most of his leg but his foot and shin are gone."

"I…" Was all Dark Pit could say at the moment. He was at a loss for words. He couldn't comprehend what he heard. Pit lost his leg? He'd never be able to walk or run again…and it was that fucking shark's fault. He clenched his fists. He wanted nothing more than to kill him again. To sink his sharp angled teeth into the flesh of the shark and rip him into a million pieces, just to devour him and digest him. He wanted to claw out his eyes and let him bleed slowly and watch him whither away in decay.

"We're here." Palutena announced when they pulled up to the hospital. She turned off the ignition and glanced at the sea creature. "Are you ready to see him?"

Pittoo nodded eagerly.

"Okay, let me get a wheelchair for you." She passed him a small sleeping bag. "Put this on in the meantime."

Dark Pit stared at the strange sea sponge-looking blanket. "What kind of blanket is this?"

"It's a sleeping bag. I've been using it while I've been staying at the hospital with Pit. It'll hide your tail completely. I'll be back in a sec." She replied and left the car.

The merman glanced back at the blanket and to his delight, the sleeping bag slipped on and hid his tail completely. He looked like a regular human and there were no traces of his tail.

Palutena returned, opening the passenger door and helping the sea creature get in the chair. Once inside, she escorted him into the tall white building, making her way towards Pit's room. She glanced down at the merman, noticing he was fidgeting and his head was twisting every which way towards humans passing by. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump then leaned down and whispered, "Just close your eyes and inhale deeply. You can do this. Just think about Pit."

The merman nodded and took her words to heart. He closed his eyes, took deep breaths and focused on Pit. His heart felt empty and ached for his better half, for his soul mate. For the past five days, he'd been worried sick about Pit and anticipated seeing him.

"Here, we are." Palutena's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He opened his eyes and pushed opened the door.

Once that door opened, Dark Pit's world stopped. His red eyes found the blue he'd been searching for. His heart stilled and his breath paused. Pit was hooked up to a bunch of wires and machines. Tears started to dwell from behind his eyes, stinging them before they slid down his cheeks.

"Pit" His voice was hoarse.

Pit looked up from his book. His eyes met Dark Pit's, which caused the merman's heart to skip. Pit's eyes widened and a gleam sparkled in them. "Pittoo!"

Smiles spread across both faces. Dark Pit wheeled himself over to Pit so fast, Palutena blinked and he was gone from in front of her. Their arms wrapped around their shoulders awkwardly from the height difference of the bed and chair. They didn't even care. Tears flowed down their faces, and choked a few cries from their throats. Pit nuzzled his face in Pittoo's neck, kissing him over it. Dark Pit's hold tightened, his fingers brushing through his brunette hair.

Palutena watched the heartwarming scene. Seeing the two like this, so pathetically in love, lost without the other made her smile. She was grateful they were both alive and well. Pit's condition was very unfortunate and she couldn't begin to imagine how he felt for losing his lower leg. She hadn't gotten a good look of Pittoo's condition but she imagined he wasn't in great shape either, especially if his injuries hadn't been taken care of.

"I'm going to head to the cafeteria to get some food. I'll let you lovebirds catch up." She excused herself.

Dark Pit pulled away just enough to where he could look Pit in the eyes. He cupped Pit's cheeks, tucking his hair behind his ear. He smiled and leaned in to take those lips he'd long for. "I'm so glad to see you." Dark Pit whispered.

Pit nodded as tears fell. He leaned into Pittoo's touch and placed his hand over the one on his face. "I missed you so much. I was so scared I might've lost you." He looked deeply into those fierce wine stained eyes, before he searched over his body looking for any injuries. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Tell me what Hebi did to you."

Dark Pit's face hardened at the mention of the shark's name but softened when he saw the concerned expression in the other's eyes. The merman sighed and replied, "He ripped off a piece of my tail fin and I've got a few bite marks but I'm okay."

Pit frowned. "You don't look okay."

Dark Pit smiled softly. "I just haven't eaten or slept in the past few days. There's been too many humans near and in the tank. I'll be fine, don't worry."

His eyes finally fell and wandered to Pit's leg. His smile fell immediately when he found the stump at the end, bandaged up together. It squeezed his heart to see it. He heard sniffling and turned his attention back on Pit, whom began crying as he stared at it. Dark Pit couldn't bare to see him like that, so heartbroken. He couldn't bare to see sadness in those eyes once again. He pulled Pit back into an embrace and held him there, allowing his boyfriend to cry into his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Pit." Pittoo whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your leg."

Pit pulled away to look at him. "You saved my life. I'd rather lose half my leg than my life."

Dark Pit cast his eyes down to Pit's leg again. Guilt started to consume him the longer he stared at it. He could've prevented him from losing it.

"I knew something was wrong. If I'd figured it out earlier, none of this would've happened…"

Pit placed his hand on Pittoo's cheek and forced him to meet his eyes. "Pittoo, don't you dare feel guilty about that. You saved my life. I'm alive, here, with you. You're my hero." He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. "I'm here because of you. Please don't feel bad because of my leg."

The sea creature sighed. "I'll try not to, knowing you're still with me."

Pit smiled and kissed him.

They spent the next few minutes catching up within the past five days. Pit informed Dark Pit the damage that caused his leg to be removed and how his boss was going to pay for everything (which he lawfully had to). The merman told Pit how Blue helped hide him, fed him and kept the divers away from him.

Talking about the tank and Pittoo brought up something from Pit's memory; Pittoo's true form. He thought back to when he saw it. The way his tail glowed like bioluminescence in the ocean, the way his nails grew into long sharp talons, how his mouth spread across his cheeks in an uncanny grin, like the Cheshire cat but with thin sharp crooked teeth pointing in different directions, and lastly, how his red eyes became soulless white and glowed as bright as the moon in the night sky. Thinking back to the memory, he couldn't help but feel absolutely bewildered that he'd got to see him, even if his true form was spooky.

"Pit? You okay?" Dark Pit asked.

Pit was pulled from his thoughts. He shook his head then stared at his concerned lover. "Pittoo? Was that your true form I saw when you attacked Hebi? Are you an anglerfish?"

Dark Pit instantly tensed. The air around them became thick. The merman quickly looked away, embarrassed by his form and the fact Pit had seen. He remained silent for several minutes. Never once moving, as if he'd turn to stone and never once meeting Pit in the eyes. He couldn't bare to see the fear and hatred he'd so often seen in the eyes of others.

"Pittoo? Can you please look at me?"

Dark Pit shook his head.

"Can you at least answer me?"

Dark Pit was silent for what seemed like eternity. He really didn't want to say anything but he knew Pit had the right to know. He just prayed to the ocean, that Pit would still love him after he confessed.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ever want to tell me?" asked Pit, gently.

Dark Pit scoffed. "Did you truly see my form? Did you not see how hideous I am? How much of a monster I am?" Pittoo shook his head and sighed sadly. "That's why mermaids never wanted to mate with me, aside with being a traitor. When they found out what I was they were disgusted and shun me away. I didn't want you to see me for that reason. I didn't want to scare you away especially with how hideous my true form is."

Pit tilted Pittoo's chin to face him. The merman's eyes were wide with surprise, ashamed eyes. He attempted to look away but the boy didn't allow it. Instead, he smiled which caused Pittoo to gasp.

"Are you…not afraid of what I am?" he asked flabbergasted.

Pit chuckled and shook his head. "Of course not, Pittoo!" He reached for Pittoo's hands and squeezed them. "I'm in love you and seeing your true form doesn't change that. Honestly, it makes me love you more. I don't know why the mermaids thought you were scary or ugly. I thought you looked awesome!"

"Really?" Pittoo asked, his red eyes lit up with hope.

"Yeah, of course!" Pit leaned in and pressed his lips against Pittoo's.

Dark Pit closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that his true form hadn't scared away Pit. Actually, he could believe it. Time and time again, Pit proved himself to the sea creature. How could he ever doubt him? He was an impeccable being, pure of heart and soul. And he was hopelessly in love with him. Dark Pit knew then it was time to tell him how he truly felt.

"Pit?" The merman pulled away.

"Yeah?" Pit slowly opened his eyes and bore those ocean blues at him.

"Do you…remember when you first brought me to the aquarium to swim?"

"Mhm"

"And…you wanted to know what I said in my native tongue?"

Pit's eyes lit up. "Are you finally going to tell me?"

The sea creature nodded. "I could've lost you. I know I would've regretted it if I never had the chance to tell you." He reached up and gently caressed his soft cheek. He glanced between blue eyes and took a deep breath. His heart was racing like a current. His nerves were tingling throughout his body. He had to say it. It was time. "I'm in love with you."

Pit gasped. His eyes lit up like the moon on the ocean's waves. "Really? You truly are?"

Dark Pit smiled and nodded. "I've been in love with you for a long time. It was when you first offered to mate with me because you didn't want me to suffer anymore. No one has ever said or done anything like that for me yet you literally did everything to end my pain. That's when I knew I was in love with you."

Tears fell from Pit's eyes. He wiped them away with his hand and wrapped his arms around Pittoo, planting kisses over his head. "I love you so much Pittoo!" He sniffed then stopped his kisses. He frowned and glanced over at his leg. "Do you still love me even though I have one leg?"

"You love me without any, don't you?"

"I'd love you if you had them or were completely a fish."

Dark Pit laughed and nuzzled against Pit, the best he could from his position. "If you love me as a fish monster then I love you with one leg. No matter what, I love you." He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes, soaking in Pit's musk then firmly planted their lips together.

Palutena returned to the room with a tray full of food. Both boys drooled at the sight of it. Palutena laughed and set it down, allowing both boys to gobble it down. Pittoo practically shoveled it all into his mouth. He was starving to death.

Once they finished eating, Palutena had to take Pittoo home. He was drying out and needed water badly. Regretfully, Pittoo said his goodbyes and promised to return soon.

The ride home was quiet. Dark Pit's heart felt torn and empty being away from Pit. He wished he could stay there with him but they both knew he couldn't. His damn tail was to blame and again, he wished he was human. He wanted to be with Pit for always and especially now when he needed him. He tried his best not to feel guilty but he couldn't refrain from it. He could've saved Pit's leg if he'd only figured it out sooner…

Palutena didn't say much on the ride home. There was a lot on her mind but her main train of thought was how badly Pittoo was looking. She knew he hadn't been looking that well around the holidays but now he looked sick, tired and like death. She knew some of it had to do with being in the aquarium for the past few days and none of his injuries attended to nor eating. She hoped that and a little rest would help but she knew he'd still look worse for wear. And she needed to know why.

When they reached Pit's house, Palutena scooped up the merman (against his will) and brought him inside to the bathroom. She placed him inside the shower floor and removed the sleeping bag. When he took off his shirt and sweater, she started the shower. Dark Pit hissed when the water hit his injuries.

"Sorry" Palutena apologized. She watched the water reopen the injuries and his blood spilled down his rehydrating scales. "I'll get some medicine."

She walked to the medicine cabinet above the sink and retrieved the ointment Pit had taken from the aquarium all those months ago. She returned to the merman's side and attempted to help mend his injuries but he wouldn't allow it. She gave in and let him apply the medicine onto his injuries. She watched him apply it over a few injuries on his upper chest and then onto his tail. He hissed and whimpered slightly but otherwise continued mending. Her green eyes wandered to his tail fin. She watched it sway under the water, absorbing it. Palutena frowned at the half-bitten fin. She hadn't gotten a good look at it before but now she could see how shortened it was. It made her sad to see. Both her boys lost a piece of them that night.

"Are you going to keep staring at me like that?" Dark Pit scoffed.

"Sorry I was looking at your injuries." She glanced up at him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He remarked.

"How badly does it hurt?" She ignored him.

"I said I was fine."

"Your face and body say otherwise." She snapped. Then took a breath to calm herself and gave him a sincere look. "I'm sorry about your tailfin."

"Stupid fucking shark." Dark Pit muttered to himself. "As if I wasn't already the ocean's reject."

"How's your swimming?"

Pittoo groaned at her questions. "I'm fine. A little off balance when I swim but I'll manage."

Palutena sighed. She needed to stop dragging her feet. "Look Pittoo, we both know there's more going on than these injuries. You've been looking sick since the holidays and I know it's because of your gift to Pit. I know it has to do with your esca."

Dark Pit froze. He didn't meet her in the eyes. "You know what I am?"

Palutena nodded. "I saw your form. I knew what type you were immediately."

"And you're not…?"

"No. I'm not afraid. I thought you looked badass to be honest."

Dark Pit chuckled. "If only the ocean saw me as you two do."

"Apparently the ocean is full of creatures that don't know badass from bigotry." She rolled her eyes then frowned. "But I'm not talking about your true form. I'm talking about you. You and I both know there's something wrong with you. You're getting worse by the minute."

"I fought and killed a shark. What do you expect?"

Palutena frowned. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Dark Pit stared at her with his unreadable eyes then peered down at the bottom of the shower. Rather than answering her, he stared at his tail. His once starry night scales lost their glisten and shine. The navy-blue color had faded making him look and feel ugly. His beautiful amethyst tailfin with the golden glitter specks was ripped in half on one fin, the gold was yellow and the purple worn. He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

Palutena studied him, eyes searching for anything to read but she had no luck. She bit her lip and felt worry wash over her as she gazed upon his figure again. It seemed he really was getting worse at every minute possible. She didn't understand any of this. She knew it had to do with Pittoo giving away his esca. That was making him sick.

"What's happening to you?" She begged, softly.

Dark Pit didn't respond. The tone in her voice squeezed at his heart. He never thought she would have that effect on him. He never thought he'd care for a human, let alone a female human. He'd made that mistake before with Pandora but, just like Pit, Palutena had proven herself trustworthy. Of course, he'd never admit it to her but he thought of her along the lines of a friend. And after everything she'd done for him and Pit, he figured she had a right to know what was happening to him.

"I'm dying." He finally answered.

Palutena wasn't expecting that answer. Not in the least. She gasped and her eyes widened in surprise. "What?" She asked, flabbergasted.

Dark Pit nodded. He opened his eyes but kept them on the shower floor. He watched the water fall down the drain. "Removing my esca is part of it but unfortunately being away from the ocean is what's killing me." He took a deep breath and frowned. "I have to return to the ocean at the end of the month or I will die."

Palutena frowned also. "I'm guessing more than just a dip?"

The merman nodded. His eyes finally met hers. He was surprised to see the same amount of sadness in them. "I have to return for good. I really don't want to." He glanced away again. "I don't want to return to the ocean where I'm a traitor and hated again." He closed his eyes. "I don't want to be away from Pit. Ever. Especially after all that has happened. He will think me having to return is leaving him because of his leg and it would kill me worse than me already dying if he thought that."

Palutena shook her head. She leaned over and placed her hand on the merman's shoulder. "Pittoo, he won't think that."

He opened his eyes. "He might. He told me he was afraid of that very thing earlier."

"He knows you wouldn't leave him unless you absolutely have to."

Dark Pit sighed.

Palutena offered him a soft smile and squeezed his shoulder. "He'll understand, Pittoo. You saved his life, now you need to save yours." She wrapped her arms around him and carefully pulled him into a hug, not caring in the least of the water that hit her. "I will do everything I can to help you two be together. Don't think this is the end for you both."

Pittoo smiled into her green hair and returned her embrace. "Thank you, Palutena. That means a lot to me."

The green-haired girl smiled and squeezed back. She realized then that this little adventure with the merman was ending. The end of the month was just two weeks away. Sadness flowed through her and she couldn't contain the tears that fall from her eyes. This sea creature meant a lot to her than he probably knew. He was a gift from above, or rather the ocean. He'd given Pit his smile and happiness back. She never thought she'd see that again. And she knew that him having to return would break Pit's heart. She had to do whatever it took to keep them together. They needed each other.

The elder girl began to sniffle. "I'm going to miss you."

Dark Pit blushed and glanced at her. He wasn't used to Palutena being so emotional. He never meant to like another human (other than Pit) but the green haired girl had grown on him. Just like Pit, she proved to him that not all humans were bad. And he was going to miss her.

"C'mon-" Dark Pit replied, coolly. "I'm not going anywhere yet."

Palutena laughed softly and pulled away. She wiped her eyes and smiled at the merman. "You're right. I should probably let you rest." She stood up and glanced at him. "Do you need food or anything before I go?"

"I'll be fine. I'm going to sleep after I rehydrate."

"Okay." Palutena reached into her purse and pulled out a Go-Phone. She placed it on the beach chair beside the tub. "I'll leave you this phone. If you need me just call. I'll be back tomorrow."

"To take me to see Pit?"

Palutena frowned. "To check on you and give you food. You're going to need your rest. I'll take you to see him in a few days."

"I don't want to wait days to see him again."

"I know but you need to rest your body. Two days top, okay? I promise."

The merman sighed but reluctantly agreed.

Palutena gave Pittoo a quick kiss on his cheek, thanked him again for saving Pit and left.

Dark Pit was left alone in the house. It felt unsettling and lonely knowing he was the only one here. He sighed to himself and finished attending to his wounds. Once finished, he turned off the shower and crawled over to the tub. He was glad Palutena emptied the tub before leaving. He slipped into the empty tub and turned the water on. He hissed when the water struck but after a second he relaxed into the tub. He moaned when the water rose and he felt the water's temperature soak into his skin and relax his tired muscles.

When the water filled up, he turned off the faucet and listened to the silence in the room. He took a deep breath and glanced over at the item he avoided looking at; Sheldon's cage. He felt the familiar sting of guilt resurrect from inside. He leaned up and stared into it, finding no movement or any sign of life. He took several deep breaths then reached in and scooped up Sheldon's shell. He brought the shell to his face for a closer look and sadly, found Sheldon's lifeless body inside.

Dark Pit knew this was going to occur after what happened yet he wasn't prepared to see it. The merman tried to choke back his tears but he couldn't. The tears spilled and he cried out loud, causing it to echo off the walls.

"I'm so sorry, Sheldon." Pittoo cried. "I'm sorry I did this to you. You never deserved this." He cupped the shell and brought it to his face in attempt to hug the tiny thing. "You were right. You were right all along. I am dying and was in denial. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. All you ever did was help me."

He silently wept while hugging the shell. Sheldon was a good crab. He had always been there for him no matter how mean the merman was to him. He'd given him his advice and had always been a good friend to him. The crab played such a huge role in the past months of being in this tub. He'd been the key for him to trust Pit. Without Sheldon, he wouldn't have trusted him. It made him feel worse for doing this to him.

"You were the only sea creature to ever like me." Dark Pit spoke softly. "I never deserved a friend like you. I'm sorry. I hope you are at peace in the everlasting ocean."

Dark Pit spoke in his native tongue saying the words his kin said when one passed. He placed the shell back in the cage and covered it slightly with sand. He leaned back into the tub and gazed up at the ceiling. He felt horrible, sick to his stomach and disgusted with himself. Maybe he deserved to die. He did nothing but cause trouble and harm to everyone around him.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep, hoping it would take away the guilt that was eating him.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the delay**

* * *

It had been days since Dark Pit last visited Pit at the hospital. Unfortunately, he was only able to visit him once which was when Palutena brought him from the aquarium. A bunch of Pit's friends from the ocean cleaning organization came once they found out on the news that Pit was the one attacked at the aquarium. They brought him flowers, candies and balloons and stayed by his side with Palutena until the nurses kicked them out. Unfortunately, for both boys, Dark Pit couldn't visit. However, Palutena found a way for them to see each other from where they were thanks to a little app called Facetime. As soon as she showed it to the sea creature he was hooked. After visiting hours were over, Pit would pull out his new phone (thanks to Palutena for buying it when his old one was ruined by the attack) and Facetimed with his boyfriend. They were both happy to see the other and spent hours talking, sometimes until someone fell asleep.

The two talked about everything within the past week and a half. From their health to questions about Dark Pit's fish type and true form and finally, Sheldon. Pit was heartbroken to hear Sheldon died. He blamed himself for not feeding him (thinking that's what killed him) but the guilt ate up Dark Pit and he couldn't allow, for one second, to let Pit take the blame. He told him he was responsible.

"He fell and cracked his shell and broke his leg. I don't know when he passed but it had to be while we were at the aquarium." He confessed, glancing away from Pit's face on his phone screen.

"Why did you do that, Pittoo?" Pit asked, softly, which made Dark Pit feel worse.

The merman sighed heavily. "He told me something I was in denial with." He fell silent, thinking back to that horrid moment in which he killed his friend. How his anger, once again, was the cause of someone getting hurt, or in this case, killed. He'd never forgive himself for killing Sheldon and he didn't expect Pit too either. He glanced back to Pit's face and swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw the tears falling. "Pit, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kill him! He was my friend, I-"

"It's okay, Pittoo." Pit interrupted. He wiped away the tears from his cheeks and smiled empathetically at his boyfriend. "I know you didn't mean to. Sheldon was a good crab and I loved him. I'll miss him a lot but Pittoo, what was he saying that you made you in denial?"

Pittoo frowned. "That is something I need to tell you when you get home."

Two days passed after that conversation and finally the doctor released Pit. Dark Pit was waiting eagerly in the tub, splashing the water around, nearly jumping out of it with anticipation for seeing his lover. His mind wasn't even on what he had to tell Pit, he was too ready to see the other.

He perked up when he heard voices outside the door. He was like a dog awaiting his owner to return home. He focused solemnly on that door, listening to the sound of keys jangling from behind, the knob twisting slowly to the left. A huge grin spread across his face the second he saw Pit. The boy's face lit up once the door no longer blocked his view from his boyfriend.

"Pittoo!" Pit chirped happily.

"Hey baby." Dark Pit replied with the same amount of glee as the other's.

Pit giggled and pushed the door further open, giving a full view of his condition.

Dark Pit's smile faltered when he saw him in crutches with Palutena following behind with a wheelchair. As happy as he was to see the other, he hated to see him like this; so helpless, struggling to use the two sticks under his arms to help him do something so simple as make his way to him, it was heartbreaking. However, Pit showed no sign of feebleness. His beautiful face held determination; determination to reach his fish boyfriend.

Pit glanced up at him once he was midway there and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I'm coming!"

Pittoo's smile returned. "You're fine, babe. Take your time."

"Are you sure you don't want your wheelchair, Pit? It'll be easier." Offered Palutena.

Pit shook his head. "No thanks, Palutena."

A few moments later, Pit finally reached his boyfriend. He wasted no time hoping over to the tub and connected their lips. Dark Pit moaned immediately and cupped Pit's cheeks together, bringing him closer so he could taste more of the boy he'd long for. Pit giggled and opened his mouth, allowing the other's impatient eel-like tongue explore inside. However, before their kiss could deepen, Palutena interrupted.

"Alright, Lovebirds. I'll just leave you two alone while I go get my stuff."

"Stuff?" Dark Pit asked.

Palutena nodded. "I'm temporarily staying here. The doctor wants someone to stay with Pit and help him out until he gets used to-uh, until he's able to be on his own again."

Pit's smile fell slightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I feel so bad about it." Admitted Pit. "I've consumed so much of your time already."

Palutena raised a hand to stop him. "Pit, it's fine. Mr. Poseidon already gave me the okay to go on leave for a few weeks. Besides, you're my best friend. I'll do anything for you." She smiled.

Pit's smile renewed and grew. "And you're my best friend too, Palutena! I'd do anything for you too!" Pit quickly turned around and glanced at Dark Pit, whom had crossed arms and an arched brow thrown his way. Pit laughed sheepishly and kissed his head. "You're my best friend too, Pittoo. You're both my best friends!"

"But me more, right?" Palutena copied the merman's pose.

"Uhhhhhhhh-"

Palutena laughed. "I'm joking, mostly. Alright, I'll be back. Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me."

Pit laughed. "Okay, Kim Possible."

Dark Pit glanced between the two, confused. "Kim Possible? Is that Palutena's real name?"

Both humans busted out laughing at the merman's question.

"No, it's from an old cartoon show."

"Oh" Dark Pit turned away to hide his embarrassed red cheeks.

Pit giggled at kissed Pittoo. "Don't be embarrassed Ptooey."

"I'm not embarrassed!" Dark Pit denied, his face a shade darker at the nickname. "And don't call me Ptooey!"

Palutena laughed. "For real though, I'm out guys. I'll be back in a few." She turned away but glanced over her shoulder when she found Pit wrapping his arms around Pittoo. She made eye contact with Pittoo and threw him a look.

 _Tell him._ Her eyes said.

Dark Pit frowned and nodded as he hugged Pit back. _I know._

Palutena nodded back then took her leave.

Pittoo sighed and hugged Pit tighter. Pit kissed him before he pulled away and glanced at the chair behind him. Dark Pit read his mind and asked. "Need help?"

Pit smiled politely but declined. "No thanks! I've got it." He successfully lowered himself into the beach chair and placed his crutches beside him. Afterwards, he turned and smiled, triumphantly to the other. "See!"

Dark Pit chuckled and scooted closer towards the other. He leaned forward to grasp the human's hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. He smiled at Pit, then brought his other hand to the boy's face and gently caressed it, while his tail swayed over Pit's leg. Pit leaned into the touch and placed his hand over the one on his face.

"Are you trying to play footsies with me?" giggled Pit.

Dark Pit chuckled. "More like finsies."

Pit laughed. He smiled but then it faded when he caught sight of the tank behind the merman's head. Dark Pit didn't have to look to know what he was staring at. He recoiled his touch from Pit and lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry." Pittoo apologized, softly.

"Can…can I hold him?"

Dark Pit nodded. He slunk back into the tub, splashing water around, and reached into the cage. He hesitated for a moment, staring at the shell. He sighed heavily then retrieved Sheldon. He returned to Pit's side and placed Sheldon in his waiting hands. Pit cradled Sheldon in his hands, closed his eyes and hugged the tiny creature. The sight plucked on the sea creature's heart strings. The worse of it was knowing he'd caused it. He'd caused the death of a friend and pain to his lover.

"I'm sorry." Pittoo whispered and bowed his head in shame again.

Pit said nothing for a moment. Just quietly mumbled to the corpse and cradled him. After what seemed like an eternity to the merman, Pit finally spoke. "Why Pittoo?"

That question was a punch to his heart. Guilt resurfaced from within and was beginning to pull him back under. Pittoo was unresponsive for a moment as he allowed to be swallowed.

"You won't like it." He finally replied. He sighed heavily and stared at his clenched fists on his lap. He closed his eyes. "I know I don't. I don't even want to say it. I wanted to wait just a little while longer but I'm about out of time."

Pit's heart skipped a beat. He didn't like the sound of that at all. "What do you mean?"

He was silent. His heart thrashing like waves upon rocks during a storm. It was time to finally tell him. He took a deep breath and finally glanced up to meet Pit's gaze. "I'm dying, Pit."

Pit gasped, horrified by the news. His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach and tears immediately fell from his eyes. He bore into those red eyes, desperately searching for any sign of deception but all that looked back was self-loathing and grief; he wasn't lying.

"Pittoo, you can't be…" His chin began to quiver and the tears escalated. He clenched his fists (Dark Pit quickly retrieved Sheldon first) and brought them to his eyes. "Pittoo! You can't die!" Pit cried and wrapped his arms around the merman.

Hearing the pain in Pit's voice hurt worse than anything he'd ever felt. It hurt worse than Hebi's bite, the bullied attacks or even the torture being branded a traitor. This physically hurt him because Pit was afraid he was going to lose him too, just like he lost his family, he was afraid he'd lose his love.

Dark Pit wrapped his arms around his back and tucked his head in the nook of his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut and listened to Pit weep frantically and repeatedly say no. This hurt.

"Why?" Pit asked. "Why're you dying? Do you know?"

Pittoo nodded and stroked his hair. "I've been away from the ocean too long and removing my gem triggered my health to decline faster."

Pit sniffed and subconsciously gripped said gem. He squeezed his eyes, causing his tears to fall onto Pittoo's skin. Why did Pittoo give him his esca? Did he know this would happen? He couldn't have known, right? There had to be a way to save him! Could he return the esca? No, probably not since it was a part of him. Wait…what if-!

Pit pulled away and glanced up at Pittoo with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "What if you went back to the ocean for a bit? Would that help? Could that save you?"

Dark Pit nodded. "Yes, but Pit-" He held his hands in his. "-once I'm back in the ocean, I can't return. I have to stay there."

Pit frowned. "Forever?"

Again, Dark Pit nodded. "Yes, forever."

The boy was silent while he processed this. The hope faded slightly but then ignited again. He glanced back up at the merman and said softly, "If it will save you, then okay." A small smile came to his lips. "I don't mind a long-distance relationship if it saves your live."

"Palutena offered to help us out but-" Dark Pit sighed and glanced down. "-I don't want this to be a struggle for you. It might be hard to meet up where people can't see me and then to get to the ocean on those walking sticks and the wheelchair." He returned his gaze. "I don't know how this is going to work."

"It will work, Pittoo! I don't care if I struggle to get to you. It's worth it if I get to see you alive." He closed his teary eyes and rested his forehead against the other's. "I can't lose you too."

They were silent for a while. Neither saying anything as they held each other, lost in their thoughts. Pit couldn't-wouldn't allow Pittoo to die. He'd lost his mom, dad, sister, now Sheldon; he couldn't lose Dark Pit also. He hated that he had to go back to the ocean. He hated that he wouldn't be able to come home and see his boyfriend lounging in the tub, watching a movie or looking up information on humans with the old laptop. He'd come home to a silent, empty house. Hard to believe that's how he spent the past year, now he can't even imagine going back to that. But it would be worth it to save the creature he was in love with.

Dark Pit on the other hand, wasn't sure their relationship could work if he had to return to the sea. He didn't know how they'd be able to meet up if there were always humans at the beach, unless it was at night. That would be the only way. The other issue was Pit reaching him from the water. Sand would mess up the wheels and the walking sticks would sink in the sand. He hated to doubt this could work but he had to try, for Pit.

"I'm sorry." Pittoo broke the silence. "I wanted to wait before I told you. You keep getting worse and worse news."

"I'm glad you told me right away. I needed to know." He opened his eyes. "How long do I have to keep you?"

Pittoo frowned. "The end of the week."

Pit frowned too. "That doesn't give us much time."

"I know. I want to spend every second I have left here with you." Dark Pit offered a smile.

Pit's smile returned. "Okay."

And that's what they did. After resting for a bit, the two decided to have a little ceremony for Sheldon. Pit found a small box which he filled with tissues and carefully placed Sheldon's body in it and closed the box. The boys went out into the front yard (disguising Pittoo first) and buried him. They said a few heartwarming words about their sweet friend then rested some flowers from the yard on top of his grave where Pit marked with a piece of wood that had Sheldon's name. They retreated into the house and Pit put in one of his favorite mermaid movies called Splash. Dark Pit was sprawled out on the couch, Pit smiled and carefully climbed on top of him before lying down on him, ear to his chest, listening to his heart beat. Dark Pit wrapped his arms around Pit and rested his head against the other's. By the time the movie was over, they were conked out.

They woke up a few hours later when Palutena returned. She smiled at the sight of them passed out but was slightly grossed out when she saw Pit was covered in Pittoo's slime. She also noticed that Dark Pit's scales were nearly dried out. She stirred them awake, causing them both to freak out for a second to regain consciousness and then they freaked out again when one boy was covered in slime and the other was dehydrated. They hurried Dark Pit to the tub and quickly began filling it up with fresh water. Pit decided he was going to take a shower and rinse off the slime. Palutena thought it would be a good idea and decided while the two get cleaned up and rehydrated, she'd get a pizza.

Pit sat at the edge of the tub and started removing his clothes. His eyes fell to Pittoo, whom was watching him with hungry eyes. He smirked and slowly, teasingly began to remove his shirt. He shimmied out of his sweats, tossing them onto the floor. He glanced over his shoulder, kissing it, teasing Pittoo furthermore. His blue eyes peered down to the sea creature's tail and saw the tip of Pittoo's genital peeking out from the slit. He smirked and spun around, and gave him a full show as he slid off his briefs from his thighs, to his knees and then off his foot.

Once off, he threw his underwear to the floor and opened his legs. Pit smirked at the lustful look the sea creature was giving him, the merman's length was more exposed now. Pit smeared his hand with the slime and rubbed it down his chest, making sure to coat his nipples, then moved down to his own length and began rubbing the slime over it. He moaned when he coated the cold goo over himself. It had honestly been awhile since he last touched himself, so the feeling was a little overwhelming. His eyelids fell as he stared at Dark Pit lustfully.

Dark Pit's own length slipped out and he couldn't help but feel horny as he watched his lover touch himself. He honestly had no idea what the hell just happened to make Pit tease him so but the next thing he knew, he had his mouth wrapped around Pit's cock. His swallowed down Pit's length, tongue wrapping around it, tasting his slime mixed with Pit's. His slime was a little gross in his mouth but once it was sucked away and he just tasted Pit, he could concentrate better.

His tongue slid up and down the boy's length, twirling at the base then glided up to the head where it swirled around the tip. Pit gasped out a moan which the merman smiled to. He very lightly and delicately bit the tip, causing Pit to hiss but then whimpered a loud moan.

The merman glanced up, seeing Pit's face flushed dark red with his mouth parted open.

"P-Pittoo~" the boy moaned pathetically.

Dark Pit chuckled and swallowed down the boy again, repeating his actions from before but adding more teeth just to hear him cry out. However, this time when he reached the head, he glanced up again to see Pit's eyes were closed. He bit down a little harder, causing Pit to squeak and then open his eyes to lock them with red. The merman smiled and kissed the top of the head then winked. Pit smiled. The merman's hands massaged Pit's inner thighs, slowly making their way to his member and down to cup his balls which he massaged delicately. Pit immediately groaned and found himself thrusting into the merman's mouth. Dark Pit was able to keep up with the boy's movements, adding light biting to the sweet torture. It wasn't long before the boy came in the sea creature's mouth.

Pit panted, opening his closed eyes and glanced down at the merman licking up his mess. He moved his hand forward, stroking the merman's hair lovingly. Pittoo glanced up, licking up lips of the last of Pit's seed before he leaned up and captured Pit's lips. The merman still tasted like his cum but he continued the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer to deepen it. Their mouths moved, like many times before, they knew exactly how the other kissed causing perfect harmony; a perfect kiss.

Pit pulled away, panting rapidly with a dazed look to him. He leaned to Pittoo's neck and planted little kisses on it then slowly moved down to his chest. He pulled away and stared down at the erected dick, fully out of the slit. He gripped the edge of the tub and slowly, carefully, climbed in. His lips locking with the sea creature's as he pushed him against the tub and got into the water. He purposely stepped on the drain, letting some of the water go just until more of Pittoo's merman dick was revealed. Pit began kissing down his chest, to his stomach, down his scales and then to his member.

He slipped his tongue out of his mouth and licked the tiny tip of Dark Pit's strange dick. The merman immediately moaned, the head of his slimy dick was extremely sensitive, and Pit knew. He opened his mouth, taking in the top and began sucking at it which began to drive the merman insane.

"Ah fuck, Pit." He moaned loudly, back arching in ecstasy.

Pit smiled and slid his tongue underside his member, then trailed back up to the tip where he twirled his tongue. The merman gripped the side of the tub, eyes squeezed closed as he was overwhelmed with endorphins from that talented tongue. It took almost no time before the merman came into his mouth, which the boy swallowed down eagerly.

The boy pulled himself off the merman and reached his hand to smear some of the scale slime onto his fingers. With it, he coated his pink desperate entrance, not that he necessarily needed it since the merman was naturally coated in lube, it was just to tease him. The merman said nothing but watched with hunger as Pit lubricated himself. His cock twitched excitedly as he watched, knowing full well what was about to happen. It had been a while since they last made love and if this was his last week, he was excited to perform one last time. He knew they wouldn't be able to make love again, at least not without complications.

Pit finished coating himself and attempted to position himself over the throbbing cock but he quickly realized that without support of his right foot, he couldn't hold himself up. He looked at Pittoo with a mournful gaze.

"Pittoo, I-I don't know how to do this without my other foot." Tears threatened his eyes.

Dark Pit quickly acted. He couldn't bare to see Pit cry anymore. He sat up and wrapped his arm around Pit and switched places with him so the boy was at the bottom of the tub. He moved his legs to rest on the merman's shoulders then smiled sweetly at him. When Pit smiled back, he captured their lips together then slid his strange dick inside Pit.

Pit cried out in low moan when the cold slime filled his warm insides. Dark Pit's whale-like dick stretched against his walls, slowly sliding all the way in then stopping just before he was completely inside. He glanced down at Pit's face and studied it, taking in the flared cheeks, heavily lust-filled daze and parted lips. Dark Pit slowly began to recede from inside the boy's warm walls then jammed back into Pit, causing him to cry out. The merman smiled, watching Pit's face scrunch up when he moaned. He slammed back into Pit, wincing and hissing at the pain he himself was feeling from his current state but Pit still felt amazing and seeing his face like this was one he enjoyed.

Dark Pit continued to move slowly, sometimes attempting to quicken his pace only to groan at the pain at it. Pit smiled softly and reached to caress his red cheeks. He whispered loving words to him about taking it at the pace he was comfortable with and not to worry about him; he was already high off Pittoo's large dick inside him. The merman nodded and continued to move slow.

Panting and the splashing water were the only sounds that filled the room. A few times names were thrown into the air with desire and love. Dark Pit's pace quickened a bit, his face fell to Pit's, capturing kisses between heavy breaths. Pit reached up and wrapped his arms around Dark Pit's neck, moaning his name desperately as he was penetrated. Dark Pit felt so good, he felt so right, so perfect. Every touch of skin on skin left a hot sensation than made them crave each other even more.

"More Pittoo, please." Pit begged pathetically.

The merman growled, thrusting his whole member into that tight ass wanting to bury himself inside his love. He opened his eyes and stared at Pit. His eyes were closed and his lips were chapped and parted, desperately panting for air all the while mewing Pittoo's name. Dark Pit smiled lovingly as he brushed away Pit's sweat-soaked bangs away. Pit opened his eyes and stared up at Pittoo, a smile growing on his face and lifted his chin up to plant his lips on the merman.

They weren't sure how much time had passed. It seemed to have stopped as their bodies and lips moved together. The water in the tub had either splashed out or had become cold but neither seemed to notice. It honestly felt good on their hot sweat drenched skins. The spark of fire flared from within their bodies and finally they came together. Pit cried out in Pittoo's ear and clung to him. Dark Pit gasped and both their bodies collapsed onto the bottom of the tub. Neither moved, both panting for air to return to their lungs.

"Oh Pittoo" Pit squeaked. "That was amazing."

"Naturally" Dark Pit chuckled. "It's been awhile since we made love."

Pit nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm very tired." Dark Pit confessed. He slowly pulled away and stared at Pit. "I'm not as strong as I used to be. That took a lot out."

Pit frowned but leaned up and pressed his lips on the merman's temple. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seduce you, well, I guess I did mean to but-"

"It's okay, Pit. I'm glad we did this." He frowned. "I don't know when we will be able to do it again."

"We can do it as soon as you get better. I've always wanted to have sex on the beach."

The merman laughed. "I'll gladly fuck you then."

Pit blushed at the vulgar language he used. He giggled and kissed the merman's nose. "It's a date then."

* * *

Three days passed and unfortunately, Dark Pit's condition worsened. He'd become completely pale, the bags under his eyes grew darker and his ability to move faltered. He just lied in the tub, staring at the faucet and wheezing for air. Pit never left his side. He stared at Pittoo with sad tear-stained eyes and held his hand.

"Pittoo, we have to take you back. I can't bare to see you like this anymore." Pit wept softly, pressing his lips to his knuckles.

"I want to spend one more night with you." His voice was barely a whisper.

Pit shook his head. "I do too but if that happens you could die tonight-" Pit squeezed his eyes shut, a single tear falling down his cheek. "-I can't risk losing you."

Dark Pit continued to stare at him. Seeing Pit so torn up, so broken, it tore him greatly. He didn't want to go back. He wanted to stay just one more night and hold Pit in his arms and inhale his musk. He wanted to absorb his body heat and listen to his heart. But he knew Pit was right. He wouldn't make it through the night and he couldn't bare to see Pit like this anymore.

Slowly, he nodded. "Okay, I'll go back."

The tears spilled down Pit's face as he smiled. He leaned over and locked lips with Dark Pit. "Thank you, Pittoo."

"I'm only doing this because I can't bare to see you like this." He breathed. He pulled away and stared at him for a moment, stroking his cheek. He then cleared his throat and called for Palutena and informed her it was time for him to return to the ocean.

The ride to the beach was quiet. Both boys sat in the back, silently holding each other and thinking about how this journey was about to end. Just half a year ago, Pit was walking on the beach and discovered Dark Pit under the pier, covered in injuries, unnamed and loathed everything about the boy whom rescued him. Never would he have thought that he'd fall in love with a human, let alone a male human. He didn't care what the ocean would do or think of him for being a gay merman. Pit's love was the only thing that mattered and he was going to damn well try to make this relationship work.

When they finally reached the beach, it was past opening hours and no one was out. No late-night partiers, no patrol, simply the sand on the beach and the crashing of waves. Palutena drove up on the pier, closest to the handicap ramp and parked. She hopped out of the car, opened the trunk, pulled out the wheelchair and crutches. She handed Pit the crutches then carried the dying merman to the wheelchair. Pit watched with silent envy as she did then hopped out of the car once the merman was successfully placed in the chair.

"You okay, Pittoo?" Palutena asked, while she wheeled him down the ramp to the beach.

Pit followed behind as fast as he could and worriedly glanced at his boyfriend.

The merman barely nodded.

Palutena had a little trouble pushing the wheelchair into the sand. She grumbled about next time getting a beach wheelchair. Pit also had trouble in the sand. His crutches would sink and then when he tried to pull them out or push them forward, he'd trip and almost fall. There were a couple times where he did fall and Palutena would have to stop and help him. It took them slightly longer than it should've to navigate through the sand but eventually they reached the water.

The salt water splashed onto Pittoo's tail and immediately released a loud moan. He started moving the deeper they got into the water. His tailfin swayed against the waves, absorbing the water. He closed his eyes and took in the fresh scent of the sea. Despite how often Pittoo claimed to not miss the ocean, he did. As Blue said, he's tied to the ocean. There will always be a part of him that loves it and right now, it was the only thing that could save his life.

Palutena was in ankle-deep in the water when she scooped up the merman. Again, Pit watched with silent envy from the shore, just beyond where the waves could reach. He wished he was the one that could carry his boyfriend out into the sea. Instead, he just watched from afar as his best friend did in his stead.

Palutena was in waist deep when Dark Pit began to thrash. "Let me go." He whispered.

The older human nodded and released him into the waves. Dark Pit sank into the water and when he was all the way under, he found the strength to swim away towards the deeper waters.

Pit and Palutena watched as the merman completely disappeared into the ocean.

"He-he'll come back, right?" Pit asked.

Palutena glanced back at him and replied, "You really think he'd leave without saying goodbye to you?"

Pit smiled softly.

"C'mon, let's wait for him over on those rocks." She pointed to the ones under the pier that stretched from the beach into the ocean. It seemed like a good place for Pit to get closer to the water from a safe distance.

The two made their way towards the rocks and climbed on them. Palutena helped Pit up and carefully escorted him to the edge where he could be close enough to the water without it splashing on him or where he'd slip. They sat down and patiently awaited their merman to return.

It was fifteen minutes later when Pit spotted Dark Pit's swimming form. He beamed and waved to Pittoo, whom swam right up to him and poked his head out of the water and grinned. "Hey, baby, come here often?"

Pit giggled and nodded. "All day, every day."

He took in Pittoo's form and noticed how much healthier he looked. The bags under his eyes were nearly gone and his skin was beginning to regain its color. Pittoo looked more alive than he had in months.

"You look so much better." Pit noted.

"I feel better." Replied Dark Pit. He smiled and leaned up on the rocks and stole a kiss from Pit.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Pittoo. We were worried." Palutena mentioned.

Dark Pit glanced over at Palutena and flashed her a small smile. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She replied.

The merman turned to Pit and noticed he was frowning. "Pit? What's wrong?"

"It's my fault you were dying. I saved you when I found you but I was killing you slowly."

Both Dark Pit and Palutena wrapped their arms around him in a comforting manner.

"Oh Pit." Palutena cooed. "You didn't know."

"Pit-" Dark Pit pulled away from Pit and locked his eyes him. "-If you hadn't rescued me from the beach, I would've died a lot sooner. You did save me, both body and soul. Don't blame yourself for this."

"Besides-" Palutena chimed in. "-Pittoo is alive now."

"She's right. I'm okay now. Don't worry about me anymore, okay?"

Pit nodded and wiped a tear away.

"I'll give you guys a minute." Palutena said. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around the merman then planted her lips on his head. "Take care of yourself, okay Ptooey?"

Dark Pit grumbled at the nickname but hugged her back. "Thanks, Palutena. For everything."

"You're welcome." She said and then made her way towards the other side of the rocks.

The two were silent for a couple moments. Dark Pit hopped up onto the rock beside Pit and enlaced their fingers together. They stared at the ocean, listening to the waves crashing and seeing the stars above twinkle. The two nuzzled each other and planted little kisses on their faces.

Pit sighed sadly. "I hate thinking of leaving you and not seeing you at home."

"I know, I hate it too." He smiled softly, "But I'll be here, alive."

Pit smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad."

"You should probably go though. You're gonna catch a cold out here."

Pit frowned. "I guess I should." He sighed sadly and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you, Pittoo."

"I love you too, Pit."

"I'll come back tomorrow night, okay? Get some rest and feel better. I want to see you tan and more handsome."

Dark Pit chuckled. "Okay, I'll be waiting for you right here."

"Ugggggggggh, you're making me feel guilty for leaving you here when this was my idea." Pit groaned.

Again, Dark Pit laughed. He pressed their lips together and held him, taking in his taste and savored it. He knew Pit would return tomorrow but he was going to miss these lips. He slowly slid back into the water then released his lips from Pit's.

"Go home, Pit. Get some rest. I'll be here tomorrow night."

Pit sighed softly and frowned as he gazed down at Pittoo. "I wish I could see you sooner."

"I know but this is how it has to be now." He planted one last kiss onto Pit's lips then whispered, "Goodnight my love." He then sunk into the water and swam away, knowing only too well that Pit wouldn't leave unless he did.

It pained Pit greatly to see Pittoo go but he knew his decision was necessary. He looked so much better just from the fifteen minutes he was in the ocean. It saved him and he knew it was the right thing to do.

He slowly got up off the rock and made his way towards Palutena at the other end. "Ready, Palutena?"

She nodded and helped Pit down. Pit glanced back at the ocean before Palutena helped him into the wheelchair where they made their way to the ramp and back up the pier to the car.

Dark Pit watched them leave from the ocean. He blew a kiss to the car as it left and clung onto the necklace Pit gave him, wishing he was still with him.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Say goodbye to your hearts**

* * *

Dark Pit waited on the rocks, by the spot Pit and Palutena met up with him. It was darker now than it had been when he first waited for them. At first it was right after the sun had set. He poked his out of the ocean, making sure the coast was clear before revealing himself. It was dark enough to cover his existence from the very few people that were still out. Soon the overnight sky darkened, more stars twinkled and less humans were out until finally none could be found.

He sighed sadly as he continued to wait patiently for the arrival of his lover. It had been like this for the past month. Sometimes Pit and Palutena were on time but most of the time they weren't. The worse days were when they didn't show up at all. Pittoo would wait all night for them to arrive and the feeling of bitter disappointed would flood through him when the sun would begin to rise. He'd sigh sadly and emerge back into the ocean. He knew they didn't mean to do it, especially without letting him know beforehand but it didn't help him feel any less deserted or alone. However, the nights after not showing up, Pit always apologized and smothered him with kisses and love making him forget about his loneliness. The nights where they were late, Pit also apologized and explained that either Palutena got off late or had late night visitors from his organization. He always felt envy when that was the reason.

It was funny how over half a year ago, he'd been used to being alone, ridiculed and exiled from others. He never craved their attention and if he did it was for mating reasons. Now it was all different. Now he was feeling lonely and craved the attention of one other.

Being back in the ocean helped with his loneliness. He kept within beach distance to where he wouldn't be detected by humans. He honestly made sure to stay out of merfolk waters. He wasn't ready to hear them ridicule him. He was swimming either to hunt, sleep or take in some of the beauties the ocean offered. Otherwise, he stayed in shallow shores.

Again, the merman sighed, this time slightly impatiently. He scanned around him for any sign of Pit or Palutena but to his dismay there was still no sign of them.

The merman squeezed his necklace. His heart thumped against his chest as he clung onto it. His body trembled with anxiety as he thought about Pit. He longed to see Pit but he also dreaded it. Why? Because he was going to do the hardest thing he'd ever done in his long life. He was going to say goodbye. Just the thought killed him. It made him physically sick to where bile nearly rose his throat and tears threatened to break from behind his eyes.

He didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't want to do this, ocean knows, he didn't want to but had to, for Pit. He saw how much he struggled to reach him on those walking sticks (they were unable to use the wheelchair anymore and they were unable to get one for the beach) and it was worse when Pit reached the rocks and Palutena had to help him up and escort him towards Pittoo.

Pit never complained or said anything about how much he struggled, it was well planted on his face but every time he'd look up at Pittoo, he'd smile and determination would follow. Despite Pit never complained about his struggles, other than his facial features showing, it revealed in other ways. Majority of the time, something would happen and Pit would earn an injury. Sometimes he received injuries on his arm or leg, he'd fall and get a cut on his face from glass someone left on the beach. His most recent one was when he was on the rock and a tidal wave crashed over Pittoo and made its way to Pit. It knocked him off, hitting his head against the rock and then slammed him into it causing his face to bruise with a few cuts and a sprained wrist.

They couldn't really meet anywhere else. The water would either pull Pittoo back into the ocean or the waves would drag Pit in it. They couldn't get too far onto the beach for fear of night patrol which had happened a few times. Dark Pit hated when that happened. He had to duck into the ocean and then watch from afar as Pit and Palutena were escorted back to her car.

It was just too much for Pit and he couldn't bare to see that pain anymore. He wanted and tried with all his might to make this relationship work but he knew deep down it wouldn't. So long as he was tied to the ocean and Pit to the land, they just couldn't be, no matter how great their love for each other was.

Dark Pit wiped away a fallen tear when he heard a car pull up. He perked up and looked up at the pier and smiled when he heard Pit and Palutena. His smile faltered and his heart started racing and his insides were full of jellyfish. He began taking deep breaths to calm himself.

When Pit got closer, he smiled and waved eagerly and fastened his pace to reach his awaiting merman. Dark Pit knew that what he would do was going to hurt them that much more.

 _It's for the better._ He reminded himself.

"Hi Pittoo!" Pit greeted, happily "Sorry we're, uh, two hours late!" Pit looked at him apologetically as Palutena helped him move across the rocks towards the sitting sea creature.

"Pit's leg started hurting and spazzed out so I had to give him his pills and wait until it stopped." Palutena informed him.

Dark Pit frowned.

"I'm sorry, Pittoo! I hate making you wait!" Pit apologized, thinking the frown on his boyfriend's face was because his tardiness.

Dark Pit replaced the frown with a small smile as he held his hand out to help his boyfriend sit beside him. "It's okay." He replied.

Palutena gave the merman a towel for Pit to sit on and then another for his leg stump. Dark Pit's eyes gandered at the stump and couldn't refrain the sigh to escape from his lips. Palutena noticed this. She also noticed there was something off about Dark Pit's mood tonight. She noticed in his eyes held a certain sadness that was different from usual. Usually it was pity or longing but this one that currently held his eyes were sorrow and heartbreak.

Palutena gasped which caused both boys to look at her.

"Palutena? What's wrong?" Pit asked.

"Oh nothing! I thought I saw a shark in the water but it was just a piece of wood." She lied.

Pit glanced towards the water, looking for what Palutena had seen. Dark Pit stared up at her, knowing she was lying. The two locked eyes, reading each other's mind.

 _You're ending it, aren't you?_

Dark Pit nodded, heavyheartedly

Palutena frowned and swallowed the lump in her throat. Tears threatened behind her eyes. She couldn't dare let one fall. Instead she knelt down and wrapped her arms around Dark Pit in a tight hug.

"Palutena? What're you doing?" asked Pit.

"I never got to thank Dark Pit for being so patient with us. I know it takes us some time to get here. I just want to thank you, Pittoo." She hugged him tight and whispered in his ear. "Why?"

"I can't let him struggle anymore. I can't see him get hurt just to make it to me anymore. We can't have a relationship like this."

This time a tear did fall from her eyes. She nodded and squeezed him tighter. "You're going to destroy his heart."

"I know. It's going to kill me."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Take care of him for me."

Palutena nodded. She cleared her throat and removed herself from Pittoo. "I'll give you guys some space." With her eyes she said, _Goodbye._

 _Goodbye Palutena._

Palutena got up off the rock and quickly gave them space. She walked over to her car, got in and began to cry.

"That was a long thank you hug." Pit commented. "Though we are late a lot more than I'd like."

Dark Pit shrugged and cleared his throat. "Forget about it." He stretched his arm around Pit's shoulders and drew him close.

Pit allowed himself to be held. He nuzzled up against Pittoo's neck and smiled at the feeling of being held.

"How was your day?" The merman asked.

"It was fine! Well…"

The merman closed his eyes and listened to Pit talk about his day. He wanted to remember this feeling for the rest of his long life. The way Pit fit perfectly into his side like a puzzle piece. The smell of Pit's natural musk with the salty sea. The sound of Pit's tone when he talked about something that excited him, like right now how he talked about a painting of Pittoo he was working on. The merman opened his eyes and gazed down at Pit, watching him enthusiastically talk about the painting. The way his eyes glistened, how his smile grew across his cheeks, causing his features to brighten up the dark night. He would always remember this happy face because he knew it would be the last time he ever saw it before he said goodbye. Then he would forever be tormented with the look of heart break on his face.

"Pittoo?" Pit pulled him out of his daze.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You seemed out of it."

Dark Pit smiled softly. He took Pit's hands in his and brought them to his lips. "I'm fine. I just lost myself in those beautiful eyes."

Pit giggled and rolled his eyes. "You're cheesy. You can't even see them at night."

"Did you forget I can see in the dark?" His eyes flashed soulless white.

Pit giggled again. "That's so cool."

"I'm glad you think so. That's all that matters to me."

"I can't believe the other merfolk think it's ugly."

"It's all about vanity. This form-" He gestured to himself. "-is considered attractive while my true form is hideous."

"Well I don't think it's hideous at all. I think it's cool!"

"That's all that matters." He laughed to himself and stared at their hands. "I was afraid for so long that you would turn away from me once you saw it. It still baffles me that you haven't."

"I love you too much to do that. I love everything about you." He kissed Pittoo's cheek.

"I love everything about you too."

"Pittoo?"

"Hm?" The merman glanced up.

"You know you're my soulmate, right?"

"Huh?" Dark Pit's eyes widened.

Pit smiled and nodded. "I believe you're my true love, my soulmate. I believe you were created just for me."

Dark Pit physically cringed at those words. He felt an urchin punctuate his heart. He wanted to try and prolong this but hearing those words, pushed him to what he had to do. His heart began to race. His stomach fell to the bottom of his stomach. The jellyfish began zapping his insides and his breathing began rapid. The merman glanced down at the crashing waves. He swallowed the lump in his throat and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Pittoo? What's wrong?" Pit's voice held confusion and horror.

That didn't help. Dark Pit felt worse. Tears began to form from behind his eyes. He knew once he opened them they'd fall, so he kept them closed.

"Pit, I love you so much. I believe you were also made for me and that's why it's killing me." He opened his eyes, tears falling. He met with Pit's gaze. "I can't be with you anymore."

There it was. There was the face that was going to forever torment his existence. The face of utter heart break. Several emotions flashed through his eyes as he bore into Dark Pit's. The merman knew that he had just shattered Pit's heart. He could see it through those eyes. He also knew his own was breaking.

"Wh-what?" Pit finally managed to speak. He searched for any sign that this was a cruel joke the other was playing on him. His blue eyes were already glistening with the threat of tears. "Pittoo? I don't understand."

"Mother ocean, you're not making this any easier." Dark Pit said to himself.

"I don't understand." Pit repeated. "You don't want to be with me? But you said you loved me? Were you lying to me? Do you really not love me?"

Dark Pit shook his head. "No, no, of course I love you. I want to be with you more than anything but I can't."

"Why not?" The tears fell from his eyes. His head dropped. He glanced to his leg. "It's because it's of my leg, isn't it?"

Dark Pit sighed. "It's not just your leg. It's just us. You, a human; me, a merman. We can't have a life together, Pit. As much as we both wish we could. I'm tied to the ocean. Are you really going to come every night to spend an hour or two with me for the rest of your life?"

Pit nodded. "Yes. If that's what it takes to see and be with you." His voice was barely a whisper. "I'd do anything to be with you." He wiped his oncoming tears. His head fell into his hands and he began to cry harder.

"Pit, I can't bare to see you struggle and suffer anymore. It's a hassle for you to get over here and it's the only spot where we can even be together. It puts you in danger every night. You could've died last time!"

Pit shook his head. "I was okay, Pittoo!"

"No, you weren't. You sprained your wrist and have cuts on your face. You could have died, Pit. I can't bare that to happen." Pittoo squeezed his eyes and bit his lip. He tried to fight the tears from falling but he couldn't. They fell. "And I can't keep waiting for you not to come. It's not fair to me."

"I can change!" Pit sobbed. "I promise I will show up every night! I can do better! Please!"

Dark Pit shook his head. "Pit, as long as I have this tail and am bound to the sea; we can't be together."

He bravely cupped Pit's cheeks, seeing the same heartbroken expression on his face. He wiped away a fallen tear. "Continue your education, become a marine biologist, save my ocean. Be strong and live a long and happy life, for me."

And he did the hardest thing he ever had to do. He removed his hands from Pit's soft cheeks, never to feel them again, and leaped into the ocean, trying his best to ignore Pit screaming for him.

* * *

Palutena jerked from her position when she heard Pit screaming for Dark Pit. She knew at once that the merman had ended things, then she realized that Pit would go after him. She quickly fled from her car, ran down the ramp towards the rock on the beach to see he wasn't there. She could vaguely see a head popping out of the ocean, swimming towards the deeper ocean. She rocketed towards the water, jumped onto the rocks then dove into the ocean after Pit.

"Pit!" She called for him but the boy continued swimming out to sea. "Dammit!"

The waves were crashing over Pit, causing him to go under. The water was freezing but he didn't care. He didn't care that his body was numbing from the ice water. He didn't care that the waves continued to pull him under. He didn't care that he was swimming with one leg. He only cared about reaching Dark Pit.

A large wave slammed into him and pulled him deep under. He tumbled repeatedly under the surf, salt water getting into his mouth along with seaweed. He ended up getting tangled in the sea plants which prevented him from swimming up to get air. He found himself panicking as he tried to break free from his bindings but the water kept slamming into him, forcing him to tumble in every which way. He cried out for the merman to save him. To his delight, he felt hands detangling him from the seaweed and then pull him to the surface.

As soon as they hit the surface, Pit gasped for air and started coughing while his body was dragged towards the beach. He glanced back to find Palutena had been the one to save him. He began to struggle and flail against her hold, demanding she let him go and cried out for the merman.

Palutena didn't listen. Her hold on him tightened as she pulled them out of the freezing cold water and onto the beach. They both collapsed onto the sand, gasping for air and shivering. Pit wasted no time going back towards the sea, calling out for the merman. Palutena had to scramble up with lightning speed to tackle Pit and prevent him from going back into the water but that didn't mean Pit stopped fighting her.

"Pit!" She snapped. "Stop it! You're going to catch a cold!"

"I don't care! I must get Pittoo. Pittoo!" He fought.

"He's gone, Pit! Swimming out into the ocean after him won't bring him back!"

Pit stopped fighting her then. He stopped completely and collapsed into her arms and began to cry. Palutena's own tears returned as she glanced at her trembling friend then back at the ocean. She shook her head and scooped Pit into her arms and walked towards her car, wanting to get out of the cold.

Once she reached the car, she sat Pit in the front and wrapped a blanket around him. She blasted the heater on and drove towards his house. The drive home was filled with Pit's desperate sobs and the merman's name. Silent tears fell from Palutena's eyes as she listened to her friend's broken hearted-ness. She couldn't help but curse the sea creature for this. He was going to destroy Pit so much for this and she would have to clean up the pieces again.

She understood the merman's actions though. She figured something like this would happen after a while. She knew their love for each other was strong but it wasn't strong enough to last in a situation like the one they were in. How could they ever have a life together? It would've been different if the merman remained in the bathtub but he didn't-couldn't. He was bound to the ocean and could never leave it. It would be different if Pit still had his other leg, then he could visit the merman whenever he wanted but relying on Palutena all the time was draining. She, of course, didn't complain because she offered to help but Pit would have to rely on her and there were days where she just wanted to relax at home. Not to mention, the two were only together for two hours at the most. It wasn't fair for Dark Pit to have to wait all day for them just to spend a few hours together. The situation was shitty and she really wanted them to work out. No one made Pit happy like that merman.

But now said merman was destroying him.

As soon as they reached Pit's home, Pit glanced up at the bathroom and his tears renewed. He sobbed louder than before and curled up in Palutena's arms. Palutena escorted him to his bedroom and pulled him up onto the bed. She left to turn on the heater and change out of her wet clothes. She returned with blankets and found Pit curled up on the bed, still in his wet clothes. She frowned and felt like a parent when she removed his wet clothes and put him in dry ones. The only time he even moved was when she demanded he put on pajama pants. Otherwise he remained curled up in a ball, lying on his bed like a broken mess.

The older human climbed into bed with him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her embrace and held him. He clung onto her like she was life itself and cried in her chest. She stroked him back but otherwise said nothing. He didn't need to hear anything from her mouth. He just needed to cry it out.

Palutena had passed out at one point during their embrace. She woke up in the middle of the night and saw Pit wasn't in bed. She quickly shot out of bed, fearing the worst and searched for him. She found him passed out in the bathtub, clinging onto the esca necklace. She teared up at the sight but decided not to wake him. Instead she grabbed a blanket and pillow off the couch and placed his head and body underneath them. She glanced at him before she left, heart tearing a bit and shook her head before she cursed the merman for the beginning process of destroying Pit.

* * *

 **A/N:** **This chapter was inspired by Every Breaking Wave by U2 (LISTEN TO IT)**

 **One more chapter to go :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Pit stared into the blue water of Blue's tank. The beluga whale whistled at him then nudged her head against his prosthetic foot. He smiled at her and nudged her back.

"There you are!" Palutena called him.

Pit glanced over and saw Palutena making her way towards him.

"You know you're not supposed to be up here anymore." She said.

"I know." Pit looked at her sheepishly. "I just miss hanging with Blue." His eyes wandered back to the whale.

Palutena watched as he subconsciously grasped the necklace around his neck.

It had been three years since the merman left their lives. Pit's life had become an absolute mess. He returned to his deep depression. He stopped eating (which resulted with him becoming underweight then rushed to the hospital where he was forced to eat) and hardly slept. He never left the bathtub, he lied in it, curled up in a ball, grasping the esca necklace and cried. He ended up losing his home due to being unable to pay rent and bills. He lost his scholarship for school. He lost everything again. He wanted so badly to give up and end his life once and for all. It was just too painful to keep living. It was too painful not to have his true love in his life.

There was one night where he dreamt of his sister. He and Lizzie were sitting on the beach outside their home. They watched the dolphins leap out of the ocean and gasped when they saw a merman leap out. A merman that looked like Dark Pit. Pit jumped to his feet and ran towards the ocean but it was too late. The merman disappeared back under the water. He called out for Pittoo but the merman never responded. He frowned and hung his head. He felt a hand grasp into his and when he turned he saw it was his sister.

"That your boyfriend?" Lizzie asked.

Pit nodded. "He was."

"You would date a merman." Lizzie laughed.

Pit began to cry and fell to his knees. "I miss him so much, Lizzie." He glanced up at his younger sister. "I miss you."

Lizzie frowned and wrapped her arms around her brother's head. "I miss you too big brother but you don't have to worry about Momma, Daddy and me." She smiled at him. "We're okay, Pit."

"I want to be with you guys. Life is too hard without you." Pit wept.

Lizzie shook her head. "No, Pit. You must keep living. You have too much to live for."

"Like what!?" Pit snapped. "What do I have to live for? I don't have a family, I don't have the love of my life. I don't have a home or a freaking leg! I have nothing! There's nothing to live for!"

Lizzie smiled and pointed to the ocean. "That is what you have to live for."

Pit followed her gaze to the ocean. "What?"

"Remember? You wanted to become a marine biologist to save the ocean. That's what you must live for. The love of your life is in that ocean and it needs to be saved." She glanced at her brother and smiled. "If you don't want to live for yourself then live for him. Save the ocean to save him."

Pit stared at the ocean. The waves were crashing on the beach. He gasped when he saw a head pop out of the water and smile at him. Pit couldn't help a smile from forming on his own lips. He stood up and waved at the figure. The figure became Dark Pit, whom smiled and waved back.

"You're right, Lizzie. I can't give up on life when my true love is in that ocean. I will live to save him."

"Good." Lizzie smiled and hugged her brother. "Things will get better for you, Pit. I promise."

That was the big turnaround for Pit. His life began to pick way up after that dream. The inheritance money finally went through and he was surprised with just how much he received. He moved back into his family home, he donated a good sum towards Viridi's organization, paid off his debt, and he even bought himself a high tech prosthetic foot. He returned to work as a tour guide (he was no longer allowed to be up at the top of the tanks since he'd become a liability with both shark attacks) thanks to his new foot. He returned to school and ended up passing his classes, eventually receiving his bachelor's degree and was now aiming for his master's.

He truly dedicated his life to saving the ocean. His generous donation went to building a device that literally sucked out garbage, waste and oil from the waters which helped clean the ocean by a huge percent. He also helped save some endangered species with it. He even went out with his buddies to save marine life from waste and fishing nets.

Everyday his life got better but that didn't mean depression was free from him. He'd wake up in the middle of the night and weep softly while cradling his necklace. Sometimes he'd get up and walk to his bathroom and crawl in the tub or he'd look up at the framed paintings of Pittoo and cry. Some nights he'd walk out of his house onto the beach and stare at the ocean wondering where Dark Pit was right now and how he was doing. He hoped that he could see the difference he was making and see that he was doing what he wanted. He got his education and was aiming for higher. He was saving the ocean, one step at a time. And he was doing what he wanted, he just wished we could see the merman one more time.

"Pit?"

Palutena pulled him from his thoughts. "Huh?

"You doing okay?" Palutena asked.

Pit looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay."

"Palutena, you copy?" A voice came from the walkie piece in both their ear pieces.

Palutena held down the mic. "Yeah?"

"We have a customer up at the front that is trying to get into the aquarium but he doesn't have any money and is demanding to talk to you."

Palutena arched a brow. "Uh, okay? What does he want me to do about it?"

"Can you please just come to the front? He says you know him."

Palutena rolled her eyes at Pit. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

She threw a look at Pit and rolled her eyes again. "People, I swear."

Pit chuckled. "You're manager for a reason."

"It's a curse sometimes, I swear." She sighed and left.

Pit laughed and glanced back at Blue. His whale was nudging his foot again. He smiled and tapped her head again. Blue poked her head out of the water and whistled at him.

Pit sighed. "I know. I hate that I'm not supposed to be up here anymore. But Mr. Posideon says I'm a liability when I'm up here." Pit scoffed. "Not my fault I was in two shark attacks. Maybe if he didn't have sharks here in the first place."

"Pit, you copy?" Palutena called over the walkie.

"Yeah?" Pit replied.

"Can you come down here please?"

"Yeah, sure."

Pit gave a tap to Blue, whom started whistling at him and acted excited. Pit laughed and sarcastically replied, "Guess you don't wanna hang out with me anymore."

The boy made for the exit and descended the stairs. He watched Blue swim around happily and stare out the tank. Pit shook his head, not understanding Blue's craziness. He reached for the exit and pushed.

Palutena stood across the hallway talking to a customer. At first Pit paid no mind to him but watched Palutena's expression as she spoke to him and realized this person was a friend. Pit glanced at the person's back, not able to decipher who it was. He was wearing a dark gray beanie that hid most of his hair, a navy-blue tee shirt and black jeans. He seemed to be a little taller than Pit, but not by much. No matter how hard he thought, he couldn't figure out who this was.

His manager caught sight of him. Her emerald eyes lit up like the jewel they resembled. Her smile grew across her face and she couldn't help but giggle when she saw Pit. He cocked his head to the side, confused by everything. Palutena glanced at the person in front of her, speaking softly to him which caused him to turn around and face Pit.

Pit's whole world stopped. His eyes grew wide in disbelief, almost like he'd seen a ghost. His jaw literally dropped, a gasp escaping from it which he tried to cover with his mouth but he couldn't. He was frozen.

There that stood before him was the very person he was living to save, Dark Pit. But it couldn't be? Could it? No way! Dark Pit was a merman, bound to the ocean for eternity. There was no way this was _his_ Pittoo. This had to be a doppelgänger of him. Right?

Pit finally managed to speak. "Pittoo?"

Dark Pit nodded and smiled. "It's me, Pit."

That was all it took to bring Pit's world crashing down. That voice he'd heard and dreamt of a thousand times rung like a bell in his mind. The dam behind his eyes cracked and Pit broke down in tears as he flung himself forward and into Dark Pit's awaiting arms. They clung onto each other for dear life, arms making their way around each other, feeling every inch of their bodies just to make sure this wasn't a dream. Their shoulders trembled and the only sound that came from them were their cries. They couldn't believe this. They couldn't believe they were reunited.

Pit slammed their lips together. It made him cry harder. He had longed for these lips for three years. He had longed for this hold, this musk. He had longed for Pittoo and he couldn't believe that they were here together.

They pulled away for a moment, only to look at each other and embrace again. They stopped crying and instead began to laugh with true bliss.

"I can't believe you're here." Pit said, breaking away from their hold to stare into those ruby eyes. "How is this even possible? How're you human!?"

"I'd like to know that too." Palutena chimed in.

Dark Pit chuckled and wiped away his tears. He looked at his favorite humans and began to explain. "It's honestly a miracle I'm a human. I didn't think it was possible. I thought we couldn't become humans and all those stories about us were just that; stories." He glanced at Pit and frowned. "I nearly killed myself when I ended things between us. I can only imagine the damage I caused you."

"You have no idea." Palutena replied, darkly, folding her arms.

Dark Pit looked at her sheepishly then pressed a hand on his cheek. "I felt the idea."

Pit then realized that Pittoo's cheek was red and swollen. He gasped and looked at Palutena. "Palutena! Did you slap Pittoo?"

"He deserved it for what he did to you." She replied.

"She's right, Pit. I did deserve it." Dark Pit agreed. "But I had no choice. We had no future together while I was a merman and it killed me being apart from you. I watched you sometimes, attempt to clean up the beach in your crutches."

Pit gasped. "You watched me? You were still nearby?"

Dark Pit nodded. "I wasn't at first. I swam as far away as I could but after a few months I returned because I wanted to see if maybe I could see you one last time. And I did. I saw you cleaning up the beach. I started to follow you too, whenever you were on the beach or when you and your organization went onto the ocean to free trapped sea creatures. I followed. I even spoke to you once."

Pit gasped again. "The whale shark! I thought I heard you but I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me."

The former merman nodded. "I watched you untangle that whale shark from the fishing net. He was very grateful for that. I knew then that I couldn't bare to be apart from you anymore and vowed I'd find a way to be with you again."

"That's what you said to me, isn't it? That's what you said in your language."

"Yeah. I returned to my home waters and spoke to my matriarch. She was less than pleased to see me to say the least."

"You have a matriarch? What does your matriarch look like?" Palutena asked.

"She's huge." Dark Pit glanced at Palutena, eyeing her size. "You're about the size of her eye."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, she dwells at the very bottom of the sea where it's too dark to see and only my kind could live. She's very pale with blue eyes which I hardly see any more since we use our night vision to see down there. She has a marking over her left eye. Her hair is so black that there is no shine to it and very very large eels coming out of her hair."

"Huge Eels coming out of her head?" Pit squealed.

Dark Pit nodded. "They nearly devoured me as I tried to appeal to her."

"How did you appeal to her?" asked Palutena.

Dark Pit began to explain to them how his matriarch screamed at his return.

* * *

"I told you never to return to these waters, yet here you are! How dare you!" She had screamed so loudly it nearly deafened him.

"I know! I shouldn't have returned and I don't deserve to stand before your presence nor ask you for your help but you are the most powerful matriarch in the seven seas!"

His matriarch smirked and relaxed a little. "You've got that right but what makes you think I would even bother to help you. You don't deserve it. You don't deserve anything but pain and eternal suffering." Her smirk turned into a twisted scowl. "You nearly wiped my people out of the ocean! You're lucky we've had some successful reproduction."

She then fell silent and studied him. He was different. He wasn't the merman that stood before him so long ago. Something about him had changed. "You are different now."

Dark Pit nodded. "I have a name."

"A name? Merfolk do not have names."

The merman took a deep gulp of water. "A human gave me a name."

His matriarch's expression changed into anger. "Another human!? Did you expose us again?! You are the dumbest merman in this ocean! I should just leave you out into the sun to dry to death!"

"It's not like that at all! He saved my life."

"A life hardly worth saving."

Dark Pit glared at her. His body began to tremble with rage and before he knew it, he was in his true form. "Look, I'm not taking your shit anymore! I came here to ask you to turn me into a human!"

"Why in the ocean's name would I do that? To expose us more?"

"No! Because I'm in love with the human who saved my life! I thought all humans where bad after Pandora but he isn't-"

"He!? You claim to be in love with a male human!? There is no such thing as love let alone being in it with the same sex!"

"Well I am and I don't care if I'm a freak or a reject for it. I'm in love with a male human that is trying to save our ocean!"

"Humans destroy, they don't save our ocean."

"This one is."

The matriarch narrowed her eyes and leaned closer towards him. One of her eels swam towards him. It stared at him then it's eyes flashed white. Dark Pit felt it invade his memory, seeping through his past year. Then eel's eyes returned to normal then slid back towards the matriarch. She was quiet while she processed what she had seen. When she spoke, her voice was gentle.

"I don't believe it. This human _is_ trying to save our ocean." She spoke in disbelief.

Dark Pit nodded. "He is a good human and I want to be with him; I want to be human."

The matriarch looked at Pittoo, studying him, then sighed. "You were either stupid or wise to come to me seeking for such transformation. Indeed, it can be done. I am the only matriarch powerful enough to turn you human."

Dark Pit's expression brightened which the matriarch continued. "Do not appear so happy about it. Becoming human is a painful and torturous process. I have only done this transformation twice. There will be times where you will feel like death and you _will_ almost die. It's a process that takes three years of constant suffering and even then, you will never be a real human."

Dark Pit looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"You are a creature of the sea, eternally bound by its waters. No matriarch, no matter how powerful, can transform you into a true human. We are all part of Mother Ocean and her moon. That is why the process of becoming human is so torturous. I must use my magic, which will drain me at times, to get your body to transform in the day and at night. You will be human by day but when the moon is out you will revert back to a merman."

"I will take what I can get. I don't mind being a merman at night if I can still be a human at some point." Pittoo replied.

The matriarch nodded. "I warn you though. On full moon nights, you must return to the ocean or you will die."

Pittoo frowned. "I'll have to stay in the ocean until the waning gibbous."

She nodded but smiled softly. "During a new moon, you will stay human. Are you ready to endure three years of nothing but horrendous pain?"

Pittoo nodded. "I'm in worse pain now being away from him."

"Very well. Then we shall proceed the ritual tomorrow when the moon is high."

"Thank you." He turned to swim away when she called for him.

"And Traitor, don't think I am doing this for you because I am not. I am only agreeing to making you human because of that boy. I've never seen a human so selfless as him. You are his reward for fighting so hard to save our water."

Dark Pit smiled. "Thank you, Matriarch."

* * *

Dark Pit glanced at Pit and smiled after he told him the story. "I'm here, a human, because of you, Pit."

"I-I can't believe it." Pit overlooked Pittoo, his expression softened. "But Pittoo, didn't it hurt becoming human?"

Dark Pit smiled and cupped Pit's face. "Nothing hurt more than being away from you and it was all worth it. Now, I can be here with you. We can have a relationship now. We can do things we couldn't do before because I was afraid humans would see what I am. We can have a life together."

Pit smiled and began tearing up. "That's all I ever wanted; to be with you forever."

"And you have me forever. I am now both your human and merman." He pressed their foreheads together. "Will you forgive me for hurting you?"

Pit began tearing up and nodded. "I will forgive you under one condition."

"Anything."

"Move in with me."

Dark Pit nodded. "I will live you. I honestly don't have anywhere else to go besides the ocean."

"Well I moved back into my family home. It's right on the ocean. It should help you on those full moon nights."

"That is very convenient." Dark Pit chuckled and asked. "I will still have to sleep in the bathtub at night."

"We can figure something out." Pit laughed. He sighed and took a deep breath. His smiled widened as he gazed deeply into those red eyes. "I love you, Pittoo."

"I never stopped loving you, Pit. I'm ready for our life together."

"Me too."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for your favs, reviews and interest in this fic. I'm sorry for destroying your hearts but hopefully I made up for it with this ending!**


End file.
